Unexpectedly Yours
by Chrissie32
Summary: What happens when Santana gets the courage to see where a new relationship could go? Sometimes it's good to expect the unexpected. This is the story of the journey between Santana and Quinn. Slightly AU. Quinntana and a side of Britchel. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at Quinntana!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpectedly Yours

1.

I have a soft spot in my heart for blondes…I just don't know why. Maybe it's the color of their hair. It's like their heads are the sun and their hair is like sun rays. I know it's stupid, isn't it?

"My name is Santana Lopez, and yes, I am a blonde-aholic!"

Now please don't misunderstand me, I am not a blonde haired woman chaser. I'm the polar opposite by the way. I am a nerd.

"You should be proud of that," my Mami said to me once.

"Yea," I said sarcastically as I readjusted my thick, black rim glasses on my nose.

The first blonde that I fell in love with is my best friend, Brittany. It happened one night. I replay that encounter over and over again in my mind.

I remember her looking into my brown eyes as she asked, "What about our friendship?"

That question made me stop whatever I was trying to do.

"Britt, we'll be okay!" I said.

"You sure," she asked.

"Yes," I said and then we made love for the first time. We were each other's firsts.

After our encounter, which was sweet and full of inexperience from both of us, things were different between us. It started out with little things like the amount of texts we sent to each other. Then it progressed into not sitting together at lunch. Rock bottom, for, was when we stopped talking altogether for a good month even though we weren't mad at each other. The friendship was changed,

I was missing her so much. I ran to her house and pounded on the Pierces' door.

"Hold on…hold on…" Mr. Pierce yelled as he opened the door.

"Hello, Mr. Pierce, is Britt home," I asked hopeful.

"Upstairs, but…" he started but I bolted past him and ran up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in," Brittany said trying to stifle her crying.

"Britt?" I asked as I opened her door.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" she asked as she wiped the falling tears from her cheeks.

"I wanted to see you," I said as I slowly moved to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You said we'd be okay! I don't feel okay, do you," she asked me as she stared straight ahead at the wall, which was covered with photos of us throughout our life. We met in kindergarten.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault," I said and started to cry.

"It's both of our faults. We should have never did anything. We were fine before why did we have to ruin it?" she asked.

"I don't think we're ruined, B," I said and looked her in her eyes.

"You don't?" she asked relieved.

"No, no…we're talking now. If we both didn't care about each other we wouldn't want to work it out…I wanna work it out!" I said.

"I wanna too," she said as she lunged at me. We almost fell off the bed, but I somehow caught us.

"Whoa! I am so sorry…" I said as I massaged her back.

"I'm sorry…but you know what?" she said after she broke the embrace. She had a nostalgic look on her face.

"No what?" I asked.

"We'll never forget our first time!" she said and smiled.

"No, Britt, we will not," I said and squeezed her hand.

Instantly, we were back to being Santana and Brittany, best friends for life.

A week later I am sitting here in my room, thinking about someone who I know would never go for me. Not in a million years. But I can't help it. Her image is engraved in my mind. It has been for a while.

I got up enough courage to ask Brittany, "What do you think about Quinn Fabray?"

"Um, I don't…." was her response.

She didn't have a lot of interaction with us. She was, rightfully so, head cheerleader for the Cheerios. We definitely weren't. Britt and I along with a few others were in GLEE together. This was, for a long time, so not the cool club to be in. We didn't care because we got to perform in front of people and we learned the lyrics to some of modern music's classic songs. Song like, "Born This Way" from Lady Gaga, "I'm Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO, and many others. We all had a love of music and of performing that united us. We were a family and sometimes we forgot about this, but then was reminded by our teacher, Mr. Schuester.

"Why'd you ask 'bout Quinn?" Brittany asked intrigued.

"Do you think she'd be interested in me," I asked.

Brittany began to laugh hysterically until she saw my expression. She stopped abruptly making a weird noise.

"Oh, sorry…San, you're serious?" she asked a little shocked.

"Um, I was…" I said and looked down at my homework. I've been trying to help Brittany with her homework since we almost the same class schedule. We shared every class except Math together.

Brittany dropped her pen down and said, "Santana, look up at me." I did was asked.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were joking. Um, if you're interested in her, you should go for it. Just be prepared…" she warned with a smile.

"I am, but I don't know how to even introduce myself," I said honestly.

"Well, do we know anyone who knows her," she asked.

We both pondered that question for a long time. Too long to my liking.

"Um, I could muster enough courage to talk to Puck," I said apprehensively.

"Do you really wan to? Didn't they date?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. He'd probably laugh in my face and tell me something crude and rude about how many times they hooked up…" I said.

"Yup, who else?" Brittany asked.

"I dunno," I said and got discouraged, "it's okay. Just a passing thought!"

"Does she pass your thoughts a lot," Brittany genuinely asked.

"Honestly…"

She nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, she has been on my mind constantly. I don't know why," I said.

She smiled and said, "You should try…I'll be here if you need me!"

I smiled and extended my hand out for a high five and said, "Thanks, B!"

"No worries, S…we're best friends! I got your back!" she said, smacked my hand and smiled.

After we finished our work, she left and I got to thinking.

_How should I approach her? Walk right up to her? Try to be discrete? Leave her a post-it note on her locker telling her to meet me somewhere, but don't sign it…oh geez, I don't know._

By this time I was overcome with sleep. The last thought I had before I closed my eyes for the night was that of Quinn smiling at me.

Tomorrow could be the day that changes my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpectedly Yours

2.

I woke up the following morning feeling refreshed and ready to go to school, which almost never happens.

"Why are you so chirper this morning?" my Papi asked.

"Um, no reason, I guess…I gotta go," I said as I grabbed my lunch and flew out the door.

As I walked to school, I still didn't know how I was going to introduce myself to Quinn, but I knew I intended on doing it as soon as I saw her. No backing down. No chickening out!

As I entered William McKinley high school, I walked to my locker to drop off my books and grab the ones I'd need for my first three classes: homeroom, English, lunch (which isn't a class!) and Math.

"Have you seen her yet," Brittany said as she snuck up on me.

"Geez, Britt…Scare much?" I said as I jump a few inches in the air.

"Ooppss…sorry. Thought you heard me comin'…so have you?" she said.

"No, just got here," I said.

As if I cue, Quinn magically appeared with her friends as walked down the hallway.

"H-," I stuttered loudly and raised my arm to wave.

She looked at me, scoffed, and continued to walk away all the while she giggled with her friends.

_Smooth Santana…smooth!_

"It's okay, S," Brittany said, "You'll get better." She patted me on my back and then guided me to our first class.

When we got there, I plopped down into the bucket seat and was quiet which isn't like me. I usually try to make jokes.

"What's up with her?" Mercedes asked as I listened to Brittany lie to her.

"Oh, she said that she didn't sleep well," Brittany said as she looked at me and winked. I mouthed, "thank you" and gave her a smile in return.

The class flew by. The next one was English. I thought it would just be another regular boring class and then the teacher spoke, "Ok, everyone, we have a kind of new student joining us. She transferred from her English class into this one. Quinn, dear, come on in."

I whipped my head around to see her walk into the room.

_Is this real?_

Quinn sauntered into the room and actually sat in the only empty seat…right next to me!

Brittany saw this from a row behind me and just smiled widely at me.

As Quinn walked over to the seat we made eye contact briefly. I went to say something, but was cut off by our teacher.

"Ok, now to the business at hand. We are going to pair off for an interesting assignment. You are going to write and read a poem, about anything, with the person sitting next to you," the teacher announced.

As the class started to pair off, I looked over at Quinn and she seemed uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to see if I could pair off with someone else," I asked.

"Um, no, we're good…what do you want to write," Quinn asked.

_How much I think I love you…how I want you to be mine…_

Brittany brought me out of my trance with a loud and purposeful cough. When I looked over at her she gave me a "don't blow this" stare. I grinned in return.

"Um, I don't know…is there something you've been trying to express?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Just teenage crap, I guess," she said.

"Well, if you ever feel like talking, I am here to listen…" I offered.

"Thank you, Santana," she replied.

_Holy shit…she knows my name!_

As the bell rang, I quickly asked, "When do you want to work on this?"

"Um, here," she said and wrote something down. Then she handed me the paper and walked away. I watched her walk away. I tried not to stare, but I just couldn't help it. Brittany came up to me, sat down in the empty chair, and then yelled, "San…SANTANA!"

I jumped in my chair and stared at her dumbfounded.

"What did she write down," Britt asked.

I looked down at the paper and choked on my own spit.

"Is that…Is that…her number?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, Rain Man, it is," Brittany said and then cackled out loud.

I looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"I got her number!" I exclaimed too loudly.

"Whoa! San…don't yell," Brittany suggested.

"Good call, B!" I said as I realized that Quinn probably doesn't want the entire student body and some of the faculty to know that she gave me her number.

I folded the piece of paper and slipped it into my pocket. Then Brittany and I got up and left the room. We had lunch next, but I couldn't really eat any thing, as I was too excited and not really hungry. Brittany happily helped me by eating most of my lunch for me.

Then we parted ways for Math, my worst subject of the day. While my teacher was yammering on about equations and the square root of an ungodly number, I put Quinn's number into my phone, making sure I punched each number in with assuredness and confidence.

_Does she text? Should I test it out?_

I created a new text message and typed, "Hi, it's Santana uh Lopez, hope you're having a nice day!"

Then I hit the send button and tried to concentrate on the lesson. I put the phone on vibrate and then placed it in between my legs to not look so guilty to have sent a text during class. All of a sudden it vibrated and I jolted in my chair. I almost shrieked, but caught myself. A few people looked in my direction, but didn't think much of it.

I swiped my finger over the lock combination I had set up and found that I had a new text message. I touched the message and I saw, "Well, hello, Santana uh Lopez, yes, I am…how r u? ~ Q."

_Oh my God…how am I? Flabbergasted. Overjoyed. Happy._

"I'm coolbeans!" I texted and sent it. Within a millisecond I kind of regretted my choice of words.

My phone vibrated again, and I read, "Coolbeans, huh? I didn't know that peeps still use that phrase!" Hehe! Where are you?"

"I'm an original, I guess. I'm stuck in Math! Yuck! Where r u?" I typed and hit send.

Almost immediately, I got a text that read, "Um look at the door…"

My head shot up and to the direction of the door. There she stood. Quinn Fabray. She motioned me to come out into the hallway.

I raised my hand nonchalantly and asked for a hall pass. The teacher granted me the pass and since it was the last few minutes of class I gathered my belongings and exited the room.

"Hey," I said as I looked at her.

"Hey u," she said in return and then asked, "What's your next class?"

"Um, I have my study period…u?"

"I'm free…do you use it to study?" she asked.

"Not really. I meet up with Brittany, but I can skip if you…you want to work on the poem?" I asked. I wish I had more self-confidence.

"Sure!" she replied. I took out my cell phone and texted Brittany, "Won't b at study hall…QUINN! Details ltr."

We walked quietly to the football field and sat on the top of the bleachers.

After I dropped my bag down, I took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"So what did you wanna write about?" I asked her.

She looked down at her feet and said, "Well, what about love?"

"Is that the title or what you'd like to write about?" I asked a little confused.

"Um, the subject…is that okay?" she asked.

Just as I was about to answer my cell phone buzzed.

"Do you mind? It's probably Brittany," I asked.

"Of course not. I did steal you…" she answered with a smirk.

"Oh, no you didn't…" I replied. I quickly read the text.

"Ohh, Santana's gonna get some," was what I read.

I coughed and felt my cheeks get hot.

"You okay?" Quinn asked.

"Um, yea, I am," I said as I quickly put my phone away.

"Ok…can I ask you a question?" she asked.

_Oh shit…here we go…get ready Lopez!_

"Are you and Brittany together?" she asked.

"Well, that wasn't the question I thought you were going to ask, but define 'together'?" I countered her question to make sure I understood.

"Um, together, ya know, a couple…having sex?" she asked.

"Um, we tried that once and our friendship really crumbled because of it so we decided to fix the friendship and not continue with the 'girlfriend/girlfriend' relationship. You're the only other person besides me and Britt that knows that…" I said and smiled.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, you can trust me," she said and looked directly into my eyes.

"I know," I simply said and nodded.

"Good," she said in return, and then she asked, "What did you think I was gonna ask you?"

"Never mind…back to the poem?" I suggested.

"Ok, you're off the hook for now, Missy…" she said and laughed.

"Ok, what do we want to call the poem," I asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"I don't know since this is the first poem I've ever written. How about you," she asked.

"I, um, dabble in poetry," I revealed. And I wasn't lying. Most of my stuff is about love, love lost, and love never realized. It's dark. Much darker for many people's tastes, but I write for myself and no one else. I can actually think up a poem in a few minutes. And trust me, I've written many about Quinn.

"I'd love to read some," she said encouragingly.

"Oh, really? I really don't show them to anyone…" I said.

"Oh it's okay. I understand," Quinn said and looked a little sad.

"Quinn I'd be honored to show you a few, though," I said and smiled.

"Really?! I'm honored…When?" she asked.

"Wanna come over today after school?" I said forwardly.

"Um…" she said and scratched her head.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so sorry. I know you have a life and places to go and your friends to hang out with…I wasn't thinking," I said quickly.

"Santana, slow down there…" she said and then laughed.

I just looked at her with a blank expression on my face. I didn't know what she was thinking about me…Stalker? I try too hard? I didn't know.

To get these thoughts out of my head I found myself saying, "Quinn, I really just want to get to know you, if you're open to that."

Quinn looked at me, I mean, really looked at me. Realizing what I just said I covered my mouth with my hand. She continued to look at.

Then she said, "I gotta go. We'll work on this poem another day, k?" She grabbed her belongings and ran down the bleachers as fast as possible. I sat there motionless and speechless. I didn't know what to do. And I didn't have the opportunity to apologize because she ran away so quickly. I never knew another person could run away that fast.

Once she was definitely out of site, I brought out my phone and texted Brittany.

"Come to the bleachers, pls?" and she was there within five minutes.

I explained what had happened and then she held me. She sat there and listened to me cry. I couldn't help it. I know it sounds stupid to be crying over someone I hardly knew, but it still hurt.

After school, I came home and just collapsed onto my bed. I wasn't even excited that it was Friday and that I could sleep later. My parents knew that there was something wrong, but I didn't open up to them. They know and accept that I'm gay. I was so scared about coming out to them, but they surprised me with their acceptance. Even my grandmother is supportive. She doesn't really totally get it and that's okay just as long as I still have their love.

I needed to get out of my head so I put in my ear buds and pressed play on my IPod. I lay on my back to look up at my ceiling, which sometimes calms my fears and gives me clarity.

"You've gotta get up and try try try…Gotta get up and try try try…You gotta get up and try try try," I sang loudly. I love P!nk so much. Her music is so empowering to me and her songs truly make me feel a little better after listening to them.

I had my eyes closed while the song played. So when I opened them I couldn't believe who was standing over me giggling like crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpectedly Yours

3.

I jumped up, tore my ear buds from my ears, and looked at her in disbelief.

"How-?"

"Brittany…" she replied not really knowing the whole question. She took a wild guess. She smiled brightly at me and my heart melted.

"My parents-?" I said and felt like a jerk for not being able to form complete thoughts.

"They let me in and know we're up here," she said and still had a smile on her face.

"Hi! How are you?" I asked genuinely.

"I feel stupid…and like a jerk, really," Quinn said as she pointed to the empty chair,

I nodded my head and said, "Why?"

"Cuz I ran away from you," she said sadly as she sat down.

"I sounded like a creepy person," I said and half smiled, "which I am not, by the way!"

"Oh, I know," she replied. She smiled again.

"Can I ask what you are thinking?" I asked.

"Right now?"

I nodded my head. I brought my knees to my chest as I waited for her response. My eyes never left her.

"I am wondering and maybe you can clarify it for me, just how you'd like to get to know me? As friends…" she said.

I gulped and she saw this.

"Or as more?" she finished her question.

"Both!" I replied.

She smiled, but said, "Oh."

I got up from my bed, walked over to her, knelt down, and looked up at her.

"I know this is kinda crazy and a little weird. You pretty much didn't know that I existed before today and now here I am asking you for permission to get to know you," I said and suddenly got nervous so I looked down.

She lifted my chin with her hand and looked into my eyes and said, "Wanna get out of here? Bring a poem cuz I want to read it!"

I nodded my head feverishly. I then grabbed everything that I needed which included a poem. She walked to the door and then said as she turned around, "Oh, Santana, I knew you existed."

Then she left my room. I stood there motionless.

"C'mon slow poke!" she yelled as she descended downstairs. I suddenly found myself running towards her. I whizzed past her and asked her to stop at the foot of the stairs so I could officially introduce her to my parents.

"Um ok, I don't do parents too well, but for you I'll try," she said and smiled shyly.

"Oh, thank you, Quinn!" I said humbly.

I led her to the kitchen where my parents were sitting having coffee.

They looked at me, or rather us, as I said, "Um, Mami and Papi, this is my new friend, Quinn Fabray. We were paired off in English today to write and read a poem to the class in the coming days. We are going to go and work on it. Is that okay?" I asked not really caring if they said yes or not. I was only being respectful.

"It's Friday night," my Papi, "Go out and have some fun. Homework can wait!"

"That's really responsible of you honey," my Mami said and looked at him.

"I know," he said, smiled cheekily, and looked at her. When his eyesight returned to me and Quinn, he asked, "Why are you two still here?"

We backed away toward the door.  
"Home by midnight. Nice to meet you, Quinn. Hope to see you again," my Mami called out as we walked away.

Quinn turned around and waved.

Once we were outside, we got into Quinn's car and she said, "I agree with your Dad, we'll work on the poem tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Definitely, what did you want to do," I asked overexcitedly.

"Well, being that it's still light out I have just the place," she said and then revved her car and drove off.

"Where we going," I asked since the scenery didn't look familiar.

She didn't say anything.

"Quinn…" I said.

Again she didn't say anything.

"Quinn…" I repeated.

"Wow! Control freak much? Just trust me, okay?" she asked me with a smirk.

"Ok, Quinn, I trust you," I simply said.

Before I knew it we were at the park. She got out of the car and began to walk towards the swings first. I followed her like a puppy dog. I didn't say anything. I just followed.

She sat down on a swing and began to pump her legs to get the momentum going for it to go higher.

"Would you like me to push you," I asked knowing what that meant.

"Um sure," she responded. I was surprised.

"Oh, ok," I said as I stepped up behind her and began to push. There was a comfortable silence between us. As I pushed I noticed her looking around.

"Are you expecting someone," I asked.

"Oh, no, sorry."

"Don't be," I said.

Then she continued to gaze off. I knew that I now enjoyed this…just staring at her while she staring off in the distance.

"Tell me about your family," I asked. I felt like I was intruding on her private thoughts.

She suddenly said, "You can stop pushing."

"Did I say something wrong," I said and she noticed my scared expression. She planted her feet on the ground so that she would stop swinging.

"Oh, no, Santana," she said as she grabbed my hand for the first time.

"Oh, ok," I said and took a deep breath. We made eye contact while we held hands. It felt great!

"Come, let's sit over there and watch the sun continue to set," she said and dragged me with her. We both plopped down onto the grass and we both looked straight ahead at the setting sun. I took occasional glances at her and I saw her smile and then when I looked again I saw her frown.

"Hey, Quinn, if you don't want to talk bout it or anything at all, there's no pressure. When we hang out, ya know, in the future there's no pressure, okay?" I said just to make sure she knew that.

"Thank you, Santana…you're pretty special, do you know this?" she asked and looked at me.

"Actually no…no one has ever told me that," I replied honestly. I actually started to get teary eyed.

"Aw, I didn't say it to make you cry or be upset," she said and moved closer to me. Once she was close enough she threw her arms around my shoulders and tugged at me.

"Oh, I know Quinn. It just touched me is all," I said as I tried to hug her back, but due to my position it wasn't possible. I maneuvered myself to be face to face with her.

"May I?" I asked.

"May you what?" she asked.

Instead of answering her question, I pulled her towards me and into a hug. And there we sat, in each other's arms.

"Wow," I whispered more to myself than to her, but she obviously heard it since we were hugging.

"Wow what?" she asked.

"It's just that I've been waiting for some time to get my Quinn cuddles on," I said with a smile as we pulled back from each other.

"Oh really now," she said, smiled, and then laughed.

"Darn tooting," I responded with a huge smile.

She just looked at me with endearment and laughed lightly.

"You know if I had known that we were coming here I'd have packed a picnic…" I said and then looked into her eyes.

"You hungry?" she asked me concerned.

"Little bit. I didn't enjoy my dinner," I said truthfully.

"Why not?"

"Because I had a lot on my mind. I don't like being the cause of someone's sadness or questioning…" I replied being totally truthful.

She stood up and extended her hands to me. I grabbed ahold of them and she pulled me up. She's stronger than she looks which excited me a lot.

"I'm truly sorry bout that. I needed to think," she said.

"And did you," I asked.

"Yes, San, if I didn't think bout it, I wouldn't be here with you," she said confidently.

"Where are we going," I asked as she led me to her car.

"Dinner…you're hungry, right?" she asked.

"Famished," I replied.

"Good, I'm hungry also," she said, "And I also want to read that poem!"

"Oh, ok. Hey," I said and she looked at me sideways as she drove.

"We have a little getaway. Ya know someplace we can go to talk, get away from the crap that is school, and just…be together…" I said hopeful.

"Exactly," she said and did a fist punch. I giggled.

We arrived at the semi-crowded diner and were seated immediately. We ordered and our beverages came out pretty quickly.

"Ok, moment of truth, let me read it," she said and smiled.

I handed over the piece of paper and she took it from me as she said, "I am going to read it aloud if it's alright with you. I understand better that way."

"Whatever you need, Quinn," I replied nervously.

She unfolded it, looked up at me for a second, smiled and then started to read, "A Glowing Candle…You are a candle that has been placed in my hands…To help guide me through life…Now that your light is in my life…I can't imagine what I did before I knew you…Your candle has illuminated my thoughts…You have guided me through my trials...By showing me my life through your flame…From a perspective that helps me see how I can fix my life…Your candle makes me proud to be me…You've shown me the person I could be…All the while never allowing me to forget the person that I am now…I hope that your candle can shine forever in my life…I cherish it everyday and will for years to come…You and your candle will always have a home…In my heart," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Did you like it? I kinda wrote it for you," I said wholeheartedly.

She got up from her side of the table and came around to my side and slide in. I turned to look into her beautiful green eyes. She gave me a kiss on the cheek first. Then she cupped my face and leaned forward to kiss me. When our lips were inches apart, I heard myself whisper, "Quinn…"

That was all she needed. She closed the gap between us and she kissed me. It wasn't a total make out kiss. It was chaste and sweet. It met _every _expectation I had of kissing Quinn Fabray. When the kiss stopped she pulled away, but didn't open her eyes immediately. I did and saw that I had a couple of seconds. I made sure that when her eyes opened she saw me smiling. So when her eyes did open that's what I was doing. I was wearing a smile from ear to ear. Proudly.

When I found my voice all I could think of saying was, "Thank you."

She looked into my brown eyes and said, "My pleasure."

Then our food came, but we sat next to each other and held each other's free hands while we ate.

"I do have more poetry…I mean poems about you," I said in between bites.

"Well, I look forward to reading those and working on our project together," she said.

"When the project is done and we've read it to the class is that the end to us?" I asked not really knowing how she'd respond to that.

"Do you want it to be?" she asked.

"God no," I replied honestly.

She smiled and said, "Then Santana it won't be!"

That's all I needed to hear.

We spent the rest of the night driving around. We went for ice cream and learned what our favorite flavors were. I could sense that she was having a good time because she allowed herself to. There wasn't awkwardness to our first outing. I didn't know if this was a date or not.

"Is this our first date," I asked hesitantly.

She was in the middle of swallowing her ice cream. Once she did that she looked directly into my eyes and said, "You don't want to date me."

Then she became silent. I could tell she was thinking about something.

"Why wouldn't I want to date you? You're Quinn Fabray!" I said.

"See you want to date my rep and not me," she accused and began to get up from the table.

"Quinn, wait," I said as I gently grabbed her arm just before she could get away.

"Let go, Santana," she asked meekly.

I immediately let go because I didn't want to scare her. She stood in front of me because she knew I had something to say.

"Fuck your rep. What I meant is that I've waited a long time to get to know _you_. I think about you a lot! Quinn, I see beyond the person you are in school. I see the true and sincere Quinn Fabray and this is the person I want desperately to know," I said with conviction.

She walked back to the chair and sat down.

She stared at me intensely.

"You do believe me, don't you?" I asked.

"Um," she began.

I grabbed her hand and started to massage her porcelain skin.

"If you don't believe me then I don't think this'll work," I said as I pointed to the both of us.

I continued," I am always honest with my friends. They deserve that from me. Quinn, you are now my friend whether you like it or not. I'll never lie to you."

"I'm…I'm just a little paranoid at times. I think people are nice to me only because of what I can get for them, ya know, popularity and other little perks. I never think that people actually want to spend time with me," she said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away, but more followed.

"Well, there's one girl who wants to get to know you and spend as much time as you allow with her…" I said and pointed at myself with a smile.

She smiled.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"For the first time in my life, I honestly do. And you know what?" she asked.

"No, what?"

"It feels beyond wonderful. Get up from your chair," she asked.

I did and she walked over to me and pulled me into a warm and tight hug in the ice cream parlor.

It was a magical hug in the sense that we molded together perfectly. It felt, to me, like this was the person I was supposed to be hugging for a long time.

Once the embrace ended she said, "I don't want to have to drive you home and say, 'Good night'."

"But I have a curfew," I said and lowered my head, "but would you like to spend the night at my house?"

"Yes, sure," she replied quickly.

My head jolted up and then I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my home number.

"Hi, Papi, it's me…no, we didn't get arrested…haha! I actually have a question…Um, Quinn's parents are away this weekend and she hates…sorry…doesn't like to be alone in her house…I was wondering…she can stay over the weekend! Thanks, Papi…I'll lend her a tee shirt and pair of pants to sleep in…I'll sleep on the floor…We'll be home before 12…Thanks again! Love you," I said and then hung up.

When I looked up from my phone I saw her staring intensely at me.

"Well, um, that's taken care of," I said and smiled.

"Thank you, Santana," she replied.

"No worries…this'll be fun…I haven't had a sleepover since Brittany and I were twelve. Oh God…do you mind if I text her real fast? She might think you kidnapped me,"

Quinn chuckled and motioned me to go ahead.

"Hey maybe we can go out to breakfast tomorrow morning, not too early. Sound okay?" I asked.

"Coolbeans!" she replied and I smiled.

"B, I'm okay. Interesting night with Quinn. We'll fill you in 2morrow at breakfast. Will text 2morrow with time and place. ~ S." I texted it out and read it aloud. Then I hit send.

In a few seconds my phone buzzed with "Details are def needed. See you tomorrow. ~ B." I read aloud.

Then we got left this place, which had become my new favorite place because it's where I had my first kiss with Quinn. We got into the car and drove home together.

When we arrived home, my parents weren't on the first floor of our house, so I assumed that they went to sleep. I locked the door and turned off the porch light outside. We quietly walked upstairs and into my room. I closed the door and turned on the lap, which was beside my bed. Quinn was standing right in front of my bed staring at me. When I turned around she startled me because of her intense staring.

"So you need PJs," I said trying to not sound as nervous as I felt. She watched as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my Van Halen tee shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Is this alright," I asked soundly realizing that I needed a makeover.

"Yes, they're fine!" she said and laughed as she took the clothes from me. She actually changed pretty much in front of me. I think that she could sense how strange this whole experience was for me.

I took a big breath and she saw me do this so she asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Yup," I said simply as I changed into my pajamas.

"You have no reason to be nervous, San," she whispered into my ear. I love when she calls me "San". With that boost of, I guess, self esteem, I stepped towards my bed and unmade it for her. I grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor. I then went to my closet on the other side of my room. I opened the door and got out a blanket. When I returned to the bed I saw my pillow back on the mattress.

"I thought you could take the bed," I suggested.

"I don't like sleeping in an empty bed when there's someone else who could sleep in it with me. This is your room," she said seriously.

"I-I-," I stuttered.

"Hmm," she asked as she climbed in.

"I want you to feel comfortable, is all," I said.

"I want you in this bed right now," she demanded. I jumped in without any hesitation.

"Thank you," she said as she tucked us in. We lay there looking up at the ceiling. I boldly went to find her hand in the darkness and found it by her side. I entwined our fingers together and she squeezed my hand. We lay like this for some time and then we both turned over to face each other.

"So…" she said.

"So?" I responded.

"You have Quinn Fabray in your bed, what do you want to do," she said teasingly.

"What I want to do isn't what's going to happen. I want to get to know not only your body, but more so your heart. So I don't want to rush into anything physical, if that's okay with you?" I said.

"Wow!"

"What?" I said

"You do have feelings for me."

"Um, yea, Quinn, I do, genuinely," I said.

"Thank you, Santana, for wanting to get to know me and not just my body. Other people just want to…" she started to say.

"Well, I'm not other people," I interrupted.

"No, I know you aren't," she said and leaned over a little and kissed my forehead.

"Good. Please remember that. I said no pressure and I meant it," I said and smiled as I felt her lips on my skin.

"Ok, I will. Would you like to me to tell you about my family?" she asked.

"Only if you feel comfortable," I said.

"It's my Mom, Judy and my Dad, Stan. We try to portray the image that we are an all American, Christian, happy family. We aren't. I don't feel that I can talk to my parents and have a real and authentic conversation. They can't have a conversation without it turning in an argument. They fight over the stupidest stuff too," she said and wiped away a tear, "Anyway, I had a pregnancy scare with Puck, did you know that?"

"I try not to listen to the gossip about you because I only get upset," I said as I shook my head no.

"Well, thank you," she continued, "Well, I was scared with the idea that I was pregnant so I went to my Mom for help, or at least someone to listen. All she did was pretty much throw a pregnancy test at me and told that if I was pregnant I had to move out. I'm not sure if it was lucky or not, but it turned out to be a false alarm. So I stayed in the house. My father doesn't talk to me. My Mom is barely home. You know that they're probably home, but I'm sure that they're not even thinking, 'Where's Quinn?'"

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I'd like to say that when you're here, you could consider yourself home. No matter what happens you have a home here," I told her.

She pulled me closer and into a hug. I hugged her tightly. When the hug broke, I turned over to turn off the light.

Then we just lay there in the complete darkness and silence. I pulled her toward my body once I turned to face her again. As I was pulling her to me, she opened her arms up so that we could be hugging each other as we started to fall asleep.

The only light I saw came from the twinkle in her green eyes. She brushed away the strands of my black hair. I pulled her as close to me as possible. I felt her breath hit my face. I knew when she was falling asleep because her breathing calmed down.

"Good night, San," she whispered to me.

"Good night, my Quinn," I said and hoped that she'd be okay with her nickname.

She laughed a little, but it was endearing. Then she kissed me to show me how much she liked the nickname.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpectedly Yours

4.

Now I'm beyond happy for Santana since she and Quinn seemed to have hit it off already and it's only been like two days. I want to be happy like Santana seemed to be.

I should concentrate on my classes, which I'm passing by the way. For not being super smart, my hard work and dedication have been paying off. The only class that I'm struggling in is Math. I just don't get numbers. Santana has helped me the best that she can since Math isn't her specialty either. So I need a Math tutor. I know who I'd like to work with. Rachel Berry…I know, I know, she's so plain, but she's good in that subject. I kinda have a crush on her.

So I decided to ask her. What's the worst she could say?

After the whole disappointing experience Santana had on the bleachers she said that she was skipping the rest of the day and she went home. After the last bell rang before everyone went home, I tapped Rachel on her shoulder as her back was toward me.

"Um, Rachel," I said as she turned around.

"Hello, Brittany! How are you," she responded.

"Oh, I'm good! How are you?" I asked shyly.

"I'm great," she started and looked into my blue eyes, "How can I help you?"

"Um, I need a, um, Math tutor. Do you think you can help me?"

"I'm flattered," she began happily, "of course I can help you."

"Great! Thank you," I said and smiled.

"Do you want to study for our exam tonight?" she asked me.

"Sure, wanna come to my house? My parents are going out to dinner since it's Friday night and we'll have quiet for awhile," I said hopeful.

"Um, yea, that's great. I have something going on this weekend, but I'm free tonight," she responded.

"Come by at 6 pm?" I asked as I handed her a piece of paper that had my address on it.

"I'll see you then. Thanks for asking me," she said and smiled brightly.

"Thank you for saying, 'yes'!" I said happily.

Then we walked away in separate directions.

Later, I texted Santana and she asked, "You're letting the Hobbit help you?"

"Yup…C'mon San, she's not that short. She pretty…in her own way," I responded in a text.

"Oh, okay…Hold up! Do you have a crush on her?" she shot back.

"Um, maybe. She's weird, but cute!" I admitted.

"Please be careful," Santana lovingly warned.

"Oh, I will," I replied in the text conversation and smiled a little to myself.

"I'm not above going all Lima Heights on her, you know that, right?"

"Oh, no I know," I typed back.

"Good!"

"Thank you for caring," I typed.

"You're my best friend, B. I'll always care about you!"

"I'll text you later." I said and that ended the conversation.

Later that evening, Rachel was on time. I assumed she would be.

She rang my doorbell, and I ran to get it since I was in the kitchen.

"Hi, Brittany!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Rachel, thanks for coming to help me." I thanked her again.

"Well, it's not a problem…" she replied.

I gestured her up to my room and opened the door for her when we got there.

Lord Tubbington scurried as fast as he could from one side of the room to another.

"Um, was that a huge rat," Rachel asked awkwardly.

"Oh, no, that's my cat, Lord Tubbington. He won't bother us. He likes to watch 'Keeping Up with the Kardashians'. Khloe's his favorite," I said proudly.

Rachel chuckled, but then realized that I was serious.

"Oh really," she asked.

"Yup," I responded.

"Where can I put my stuff," she asked me.

"Oh, sorry, over there," I said and pointed to the corner. She walked over and plopped her bag down. Then she removed her Math book and notebook.

"Wanna get started," she asked. I just nodded my head because I was speechless. She plopped down on my bed and I opted to sit in my chair and moved it closer to the bed. She noticed the distance so she moved over a little.

"So, let's start. Ready for the first word problem," she asked as she picked up the piece of hand out, "An airplane flies against the wind from A to B in 8 hours. The same airplane returns from B to A, in the same direction as the wind, in 7 hours. Find the ratio of the speed of the airplane (in still air) to the speed of the wind." She looked up at me and saw my expression of shock, sickness, and apprehension.

"It's gonna be okay," she said and smiled, "Let's just work it out. What would you do?"

"Well, I guess I'd figure out what the ratio would be," I guessed.

"Sure…let's try that…Ok, let's define what each part will be. What's 'S'?" she asked.

"Speed!" I said with a little confidence.

"Great, Brittany," she said, looked up at me, and smiled.

"What's 'r'?"

"The speed of the wind?" I asked instead of answered.

"Ok," she said. She wrote those two letters down on the paper.

"Then the distance would be 'd'. It would probably mean the distance between point A to point B…is that right?" I asked.

"Great! You're getting it!" she said and smiled.

"So…d = 8 hours (S - r), which airplane flies against the wind," I asked.

"Good…"

"Why is there another time for another airplane?" I asked.

"Oh, no…" she started gently, "There's only one airplane in this equation. The seven hours is how long the returning trip against the wind took. Do you get it?" she asked.

"Oh, like round trip," I asked.

"Yup, round trip," she said, "So, d = 7(S + r) which is the same airplane that flies in the same direction as the wind."

"Ok…"

"So it's 8(S – r) = 7 (S – r)?" I asked as I took a shot in the dark.

"Actually yes, it is. See you're getting this," she said and smiled up at me again. I loved her smile. It gave me something to strive for.

"So why is it now 8(S - r) = 7(S + r)," I asked.

Rachel took her time replying to the question.

"Could it be that the speed of the wind…'r'…and ' S'…speed of airplane cancel themselves out," she asked.

"Possibly…so now all we have to do is add 8 plus 7. The answer should be 15!" I exclaimed, got up, and did a happy dance.

"Wow! You're right…Great job, Brittany," Rachel said and reached up for a high five. I smacked it and smiled. We shared a moment together as we both looked into each other's eyes.

"Um I asked you to help me for two reasons…" I started.

"Oh, did you think I'd let you copy off of my exam?" Rachel asked accusingly.

"Oh God, no. I'd never think of asking anyone to do that for me," I said kind of shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed…"

"When you assume you make a -," I started and smiled.

"Yes, I know. Brittany. So why did you ask me to come over besides for my help?"

"I have a crush on you," I whispered with my head lowered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," she replied.

"Rachel, I have a crush on you," I said more boldly.

She looked into my eyes I think to find the truth in my statement. She must have found the truth because she smiled brightly.

"When did it start," she asked.

"I've always noticed you. Truthfully I felt something in freshman year, but we were both in different circles. I've always watched you…sorry if that sounds stalker-ish," I said shyly.

"No, it's okay. I've seen you do some cool things. I know you're gonna kick some butt at school," Rachel said and smiled.

"I was wondering…" I started to ask.

"What were you thinkin'?" she replied.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Would you go out on a date with me?"

Rachel took longer than I had wanted so I cut in, "You know what. It's okay. We're two different people. You're smart and I'm not. You're beautiful I'm okay looking. You're probably going to go to New York after high school and I'm most likely going to stay here. There's a million reasons why we wouldn't work out, but there is one important reason why we might."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I genuinely like you for the person you are now. The girl who is sitting here on my bed right now. I genuinely want to know her, if she'll allow me. I don't have any ulterior motives. No one put me up to this. I just want to get to know you," I said and then took a deeper breath than before.

Rachel got up from my bed and walked towards me since I had moved during my speech. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I laughed because I was nervous.

"Is this a yes," I asked timidly.

"Of course," Rachel said excitedly.

"Great!" I exclaimed and picked her up from the ground.

"Whoa!" she yelled as I spun her around a little bit. She's as light as a feather.

Just then my phone vibrated with a text message.

"Do you mind if I check that? It might be Santana. She had a bad day," I asked as I lowered Rachel back to the ground.

"Go ahead. You're a good friend," Rachel said.

"Thanks," I said as I walked over to my phone, picked it up, and discovered it was a text message from Quinn.

"What is Santana's address," I read aloud quietly.

I texted her back and then said, "I do think Santana's luck is going to change!"

"That's great! Do you still want to study," Rachel asked.

"God, no…Is that alright?"

She laughed and then said, "Wanna watch a movie? I heard 'Funny Girl' is on the old movie channel."

I grabbed the remote and then plopped down on my bed and patted the space next to me for her to join me. She came over and sat down.

"Have you ever seen this movie?"

"Nope," I said.

"Then I came into your life at the right time," she said and smiled at me.

AN: I am horrible at Math and haven't had to do a problem like this in over 10 years. The problem itself I found on the Internet. I'm sorry if I interpreted it wrong. I hope you understood it though.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpectedly Yours

5.

The next morning, Quinn was lying in my arms as I picked up my head and smiled contently. Our legs were wrapped around each other. The best part was that I could hear her little snores. She was so cute when she slept. I turned slightly because I wanted to see what time it was."9:00 am," the alarm read. Not wanting to disturb her sleep I told myself I'd wake her up in a little while. Then I went back to staring at her.

_What does she dream about? Who does she dream about?_

All of a sudden, I heard her whispered, "Santana, please don't give up!"

This scared me. Why would I give up on her? Is there something she hasn't told me?

Before I could ponder it further she started to wake up.

She fluttered her eyes open and she saw me hovering over her a little bit.

"Um, good morning," she said as she fought with the sleep that wanted to take her again.

"Good morning, Beautiful," I responded without fully thinking it out first.

"Beautiful huh," she replied.

"Crap. Sorry. Hope that's alright," I said and blushed which is hard for me to do considering my skin tone.

Then I looked down at her, smiled, and then said, "You know you're gorgeous!"

She raised her arm and caressed my cheek with her hand.

"It's fine," she said with a lazy smile.

"It's after 9 and I am hungry. Britt is probably up so if we get dressed we can go eat," I said as I got out of bed.

"Totally…" she started, "Hey, San, could I borrow clothes?"

"O-M-G, I'm sorry. Of course. If you wanna stay over again tonight, totally up to you, we'll pick up some of your clothes today," I said.

"You're not getting rid of me that fast, ya hear?" she said confidently.

I jumped up and down in excitement. She just smiled brightly.

I texted Brittany, "10:00 at the diner!"

"Sure." was the response I got.

Then we hurriedly got dressed. I gave her a WMHS sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, which fit her perfectly. Then we grabbed our stuff and ran down the stairs.

"Good morning," my Papi said as he saw us running to the door. We stopped to talk to them.

"Good morning," Quinn responded.

"Where are you going?" my Mami asked.

"We're meeting Brittany at the diner and then we're going to Quinn's so she can get some clothes for tonight. Oh, is it okay if she stays again tonight," I asked hopeful.

"Of course," my Mami said and smiled.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Quinn said and smiled.

"You're welcome," my Papi said, "Don't forget you have that assignment to do also."

"We'll do it later. We gotta go," I said as I dragged Quinn out of the house.

We ran to Quinn's car. We drove to the diner while I held her free hand.

"So, what are 'we' going to tell Brittany," she asked cautiously.

"Um, I'd like to tell her what happened last night. Not everything, but the highlights…is that cool?" I asked.

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Oh, what do you want to tell her?" I asked and held my breath.

"I'd like to tell her that we are becoming a couple and that we are starting to learn about each other. How's that?"

"Um, it's better than I ever thought possible," I said and smiled.

We had arrived at the diner and went in. Brittany was already at a booth and waved us over.

"Hey, B!" I said as I plopped in first and then moved over for Quinn.

"Hey, S. Hi, Quinn," Brittany said and smiled.

"How's it going," I asked. It felt like we hadn't seen each other in years because of all that had happened to me.

"Interesting, is the best word, I think," Brittany said.

The waitress walked over and we all ordered breakfast. She left and came back with our drinks.

Quinn asked, "How so?"

I had picked up my chocolate milk and started to drink it.

"Um, Rachel and I are dating…" Brittany replied.

I instantly spat out the liquid and it almost hit Brittany.

"I'm sorry. I must have gone deaf for a second, did you just say that you and Rachel Berry are dating," Quinn asked shocked.

I yelled, "Shit! B you okay?"

"Yea, I didn't shower this morning so thank you!"

Then I smiled at Brittany because I knew how much she wanted this to work out.

"It would appear so," Brittany replied to Quinn.

"Um, ok…Congrats…" Quinn said and smiled.

"And what about you over there? Is you spitting on me a hint as to your reaction," Brittany asked and stared me down.

"What? I think it's going to be interesting. You and 'man hands' are actually going out," I said and chuckled.

Brittany almost laughed, but caught herself and said, "Listen Santana, you know I love you like a sister right?"

"Who doesn't," I joked and smiled widely.

"Yea, well anyway could you please tone down the nick names for Rachel? I want her to feel comfortable around you for when we all double date or something. Can you do that," Brittany asked me.

"I'll try, but I have my rep to watch out for," I said and acted cool.

"Just tone it down a couple of notches, please," she asked again.

I felt Quinn grab my hand and squeeze it.

"Of course, I shall try," I said honestly.

"Thank you, S!" Brittany excitedly said.

"No worries…"

"Now, what's happening over there," Brittany said as she pointed to the hand holding that was happening between Quinn and me.

"Um, we're getting to know each other," Quinn started, "Thank you, by the way for giving me her address."

"Eh, I do what I can," Brittany said and smiled.

I laughed out loud.

"We spent the night at home last night after going to the park and for ice cream," I added.

"Did you two kiss yet," Brittany said.

"Yes ma'am," Quinn said and smiled.

"Who made the first move?" Brittany asked.

"For the kiss?" I asked.

"That was all me," Quinn said proudly.

"There you go," Brittany said and held up her hand for a high five. Quinn smacked it.

"That reminds me," Quinn said and she twisted herself in the booth to face me. She cupped my face in her hands and pressed our lips together. Again it was a sweet and meaningful kiss without the need for our tongues. And again it met every expectation of kissing Quinn.

As she pulled back she smiled. I still was in a trance.

"Is she okay," Brittany asked after several seconds.

"She'll be fine," Quinn responded.

"I feel bad now. She never stayed like that when we kissed," Brittany said and winked.

"What can I say," Quinn said and dusted both of her shoulders, "I'm _that _good, I guess!"

Just then I came out of the euphoric trance and said, "Who am I? Where am I?"

We all laughed.

"Oh, hey, Quinn…" Brittany started.

"Yes, Brittany," Quinn responded.

"If you hurt her I'll hurt you and make it look like an accident," Brittany sternly stated.

Quinn and I gave each other sideways glances.

"Um, okay then," said Quinn nervously.

Then Brittany started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I was kidding, guys," she said in between taking a deep breath.

"Oh okay," I said relieved.

"But really try not to hurt each other," Brittany said compassionately.

"I'm going to protect with everything I have," Quinn said and caressed my hand.

"I don't plan to," I said and smiled at Quinn.

We finished the rest of the meal, paid and left the restaurant.

"What cha doing for the rest of the day," I asked Brittany.

"Well, I want to start writing that poem. I think my partner is going to flake out," Brittany said.

"Well, if you want to hang out later text me and we'll all do something. Quinn's staying again tonight," I said and smiled.

Brittany winked overdramatically.

We both blushed. Somehow being in Quinn's presence makes me blush. I can't explain it and I don't want it to stop.

We hugged each other.

"Love you, B!" I said as we walked away.

"Love you too, S!"

"Text me later," I said and got a nod in reply.

We all got in our cars and drove away.

"I have to be honest. I always thought that Brittany was a little…I don't know, not smart," Quinn admitted.

"I know…people tell me that a lot. But you know what? She's gonna run the world one day," I said proudly.

Next we went to Quinn's house so she could pick up a new outfit. Trust me, I didn't mind her wearing my stuff. I just thought she'd feel more comfortable in her own clothes.

We pulled into her driveway and saw that there weren't any cars in the front.

"Figures," she said kind of angrily.

"Are they home? Do you want me to stay here?" I asked timidly.

"Santana, get out of the car," Quinn demanded and I obeyed.

We walked up the stairs and she unlocked the door.

"Hello," she yelled.

Dead silence.

"I feel special," she said as she started to ascend the staircase to her room. I followed right behind her. Once we were in her room, I pulled her to me and I hugged her tightly.

"Quinn Fabray, you are very special…to me!" I said in the hug. This statement made her hug me tighter, which I didn't mind at all.

I didn't care how long we'd be hugging each other. A second? Five minutes? An hour? A day?

I would hold her in my arms until she realized how serious I was being.

"I'm not going to let you go until I hear you say, 'Santana, you rock…I totally believe you right now…Thank you for making me feel special!'"

Quinn laughed in the hug and tried to pull away. My grasp on her body tightened.

"Ok, ok… Santana, you rock…I totally believe you right now…Thank you for making me feel special!"

I took my time with releasing her from my hold. Little by little I loosened it. In a few seconds she was out of my embrace and I felt alone, but I took comfort in knowing that I could hug her almost any time I wanted.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a little suitcase. She put what she needed into it. She grabbed her book bag. Then she looked at me and asked, "Could I go to school with you on Monday. This way we won't have to be separated from each other until we absolutely have to?"

"Sure, I don't see that being a problem," I said and smiled.

"Coolbeans!" she said and we both chuckled.

We finished packing her stuff up and then went home. It's odd. Coming home to my home before Quinn, used to feel dull and empty even though my parents lived there. Now when I come home I feel like I'm coming home to Quinn and that feels amazing.

"What do you want to do?" I asked when we got into my room.

"Can we work on the poem to get it out of the way," she asked.

"Sure…Then I think I have Math homework…"

She got out her English notebook and a pen. Then she sat down on the bed and opened the notebook to a blank piece of paper.

"What do you want to write about?" she asked.

Then I got a great idea.

"How about we write a poem about us," I asked.

She suddenly began to stare at the carpet. It didn't take me long to figure out why.

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry. I totally didn't realize that you probably would want to keep this a secret…" I looked at her sadly.

She must have seen a little of my expression because she said, "I'm not courageous like you, Santana."

"How am I courageous?" I said as I moved over to the bed and sat next to her.

"You're out…and I take it proud. Please don't think that I'm ashamed of you cuz I am not! Okay," she said and looked at me.

"Oh, Beautiful, I know that. I also know that it takes a lot of soul searching and self-acceptance to come out. I know I went through it." I said and smiled.

"Santana, please don't give up!" Quinn kind of yelled at me.

That phrase took me back to this morning when I first heard her say it during her dream.

"Quinn, I'm not. I'm here for the long haul, okay? You don't ever have to doubt that," I continued, "You don't have to worry about anything with me. You come out when you want to. And I'll be right here in the meantime and I'll absolutely be here after," I said as sincerely as possible.

She lunged at me and I lunged at her. We collided and fell backwards onto the bed. It wasn't long before our hands were groping each other's bodies. Each of us moaned constantly in the kisses we gave each other.

"Quinn," I managed to say in the kiss.

"Santana," she replied.

Then I did something that surprised the both of us. I gently pushed her off of me.

"Is everything okay," she asked as she gasped for air.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I…" I started, but didn't really know how to finish the statement.

"You don't want me to do something I wasn't ready to?" she guessed.

"It's more than that. I want our first time to be this magical experience and not something that just happened to us because we were both horny at the same time. Did that make sense?"

"Yes, it did. I appreciate you for allowing me, and us, to take our time. There's no race, I guess," she said.

"Absolutely no race. We are together and that's all that matters to me in this very moment," I said happily.

"Yes, we are together," she said and smiled.

"Ok, ok…back to the matter at hand. What do we write about?" I asked as I grabbed the notebook and pen from her.

"Oh, oh, I think I have an idea. Let's write about life," she said.

"Genius idea…what's the first stanza?"

We both thought about this for some time and then it hit me.

I said and wrote down, "Break…Break free from the haze…Find the end to the maze!"

"Perfect…How about this? 'Pull yourself from the rut…Does it feel like you've been punched in the gut?I know it all too well…Do you feel like you're in your own personal hell?'"

"Wow! That's powerful!" I said happily and wrote it down word for word.

I took a few seconds to think of the next verse. When the lines came to me, I said, "See a brighter tomorrow…One where there's no sorrow…How do you get from here to there?It feels like you're climbing many stairs_…_But getting nowhere." She nodded her head so I wrote that down.

"We're pretty good at this. I'm shocked!" she said excitedly, "I think I have the next few lines, if I may?"

"Go for it," I replied.

"'This too shall pass!'…They all say…Sometimes you just feel like you want to kick their ass…Though you politely nod your head and silently pray…Pray…That God hears their words and your own…And helps you get to where you want to go."

"Wow, Beautiful, that's amazing! I wrote that down. I think I got another in me," I said happily.

"By all means, go ahead," she said and smiled at me.

"All you can do is hope and pray…Take each day…And be thankful for it…Cuz this is what they call life anyway." She smiled at me so I included those lines as the last stanza of the poem we had created.

"Ok, the most important aspect of a poem is its title. So what are we going to call it?" I asked.

"What about 'Life'?" she asked shyly. I put down the notebook and pen.

"I love that title, Quinn!" I exclaimed, ran over to her, picked her up, and twirled her around a few times.

"Well, my dear it seems to me that we have finished this assignment," Quinn said triumphantly. I placed her back on her feet.

Then I kissed her. It was the first time that I kissed her. I did it as passionately as I could.

"Whoa!" Quinn said after I broke the kiss.

"Tell me about it…Fireworks, every time," I said honestly.

"Aww…you're too cute…" she said and then hugged me.

"What do you feel?" I asked timidly.

"Oh, it's different for me…good different by the way. I'm still getting the hang of it. Hope that's okay?" she asked.

"Yea, sure," I said to brush it off. I then turned around for two reasons. One was that she couldn't see me get a little emotional. The other reason was to put our new poem in my notebook.

In a few seconds, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Santana, you alright?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine," I said too quickly.

"I want us to promise something to each other right now, ok?" she asked.

"What's that?" I asked with my back still facing her.

"We don't lie to each other," she simply said.

"Good idea, but I wasn't totally lying," I replied.

"You were half lying," she questioned.

"Kinda…" I said as I turned around and hung my head down.

She picked my chin up and said, "What were you lying about?"

"That it didn't bother me that you haven't seen fireworks. It means that I'm lacking…" I said.

"Santana Lopez, you're not lacking in anything…do you hear me?" she said.

I nodded, but didn't speak.

"All it means is that kissing a girl is new to me. I'm used to kissing disgusting boys," she said and shivered a little.

I also shivered because I thought about the choice of boys in our school to kiss. They were all less than in my opinion.

"It's about time you found me, Ms. Fabray!" I said and smiled.

"You're telling me…just think I could be on my way to becoming Mrs. Finn Hudson!"

I raised my hand, turned slightly around, and pretended to vomit to show her how disgusted I was.

Quinn laughed and then said, "Now I could have the chance to be Mrs. Santana Lopez…"

My head jolted up and I smiled. It was all I could do at the moment. She recognized this and pulled me into her body and hugged me.

After that we hung out with Brittany at her house. We laughed, ate take out, and watched movies. Rachel had texted Brittany letting her know that her plans had changed and was free. Brittany invited her over to hang out with us.

We watched the last movie together and then me and Quinn left. Brittany said something to Rachel about going out. Rachel was excited.

"What do you want to do, Quinn," I asked her.

"It's too early to go home," Quinn started to say, but caught herself, "I mean back to your house."

"No, you were right the first time," I said and smiled at her.

"Do you just want to talk?" she asked, "I want to talk to you about something."

"Um, sure…we could park on our street and talk," I suggested.

She drove home, but parked a few houses down the street. She turned off the ignition. Then she maneuvered herself to face me.

"Santana, I've immensely enjoyed being with you these past few days," she said.

"So have I…you have no idea," I said hesitantly.

"I'm not sure how to say this and how you'll react," Quinn said.

"Just tell me. The ideas that are floating in my head are probably worse than what you're going to tell me," I replied.

Quinn took a big, deep breath and said, "I'm kinda still with Puck."

"How are you with him," I asked not because I didn't understand, but because I wanted to make sure before I assumed anything.

"We're still dating," she replied.

"Oh," I said and looked down at my hands, which were making fists.

"San," she started to say.

"No, no, I get it. It was stupid of me to think that I could have you. I've been attracted to you for the longest time….Of course this is how it was going to play out," I said and wiped a tear that was falling down my cheek.

She reached her hand up to wipe the tear away herself, but I brushed it away.

"Santana, I am sorry," Quinn said and started to cry.

"Answer me one question…do you love him?"

I looked at her and could see the struggle she was having.

"Do you…love him?" I repeated slowly.

"I-I don't know," she said honestly.

"It's a really simple question I think. You either do or you don't," I said as I became defensive.

"No…No it's not. Before you came into my life I thought that I knew what I wanted," Quinn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for getting in your way," I replied snidely.

"Santana…"

"What? You were playing with me. I get it, Quinn," I said and tried to grab the handle to the car door so I could leave.

"Wait a minute," she said as she quickly pressed the locked button on the door.

"Open the door," I said.

"Not until you let me finish," Quinn said.

I huffed, folded my arms together, and waited for her to continue.

"Thank you…My whole outlook on life has changed. You manage to make me see all of the positive stuff in me. Puck never did that," Quinn said.

"Yeah, well Puck's a moron!"

I saw her half smile.

"I've heard people say that you can't be in love with two people at the same time…I don't mean to sound mean. Who's it going to be?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpectedly Yours

6.

Quinn sat quietly for a few seconds, so I repeated my question.

"Who's it going to be?" I said with a mixture of anticipation and defeat in my voice.

"It's…you…it'll always be you," she said as she stared intently on the dashboard in front of her.

I looked at her and asked in shock, "Me?!"

Quinn nodded her head, but kept looking straight ahead.

"I don't deserve you," I said with emotion in my voice, "In actuality, I don't deserve anyone."

"Why's that?"

"I'm a nerd…not popular like you," I said sincerely.

"You may not be, but I can sense that when you love somebody you do so with your whole heart. No holding back. They have you and you should have them. This is what I want," she said, "Because this, my dear, is what matters in life!"

"Thank you, Quinn!"

"It's the truth," she started to say and then continued, "Having said all of that, I need a favor…"

"Anything for you," I said.

"Um, I need you to not say anything just yet about you and me," she asked with hope in her voice.

"For how long," I asked.

"Just this week. I want to tell him myself and not have it told _to_ him, you get it?" she asked.

"Yea, I do. I think that's a good idea. How do you think he'll react?"

"Honestly, I don't know. There are two Pucks out there. One is the jerk that he is at school and then there's the one that I loved that is kind and considerate and all of that."

"Oh," I said as I tried to picture the second Puckerman that Quinn spoke of. I honestly couldn't. I had to trust Quinn.

"Do you want me to be with you," I asked.

"Um, I think it's best if you weren't," Quinn said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't want him to think he has to hide his feelings because of his reputation."

"Even though I'd never tell anyone? And who'd believe me anyway?"

"Yes, I still think it's for the best. I'll promise you something…" she said and turned to face me.

"What's that?"

"I'll be coming to you. No one else. For either of us," Quinn promised.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," I said and burst into tears.

She shifted herself over to my side of the car and pulled me into her arms.

"Don't cry, Santana, I hate to see that. Yes, it is happening."  
"You have no idea how much I've wanted this for us, but was terrified to ask you," I revealed.

"Why were you terrified?"

"What would happen if you laughed in my face? I don't know what I'd do with that type of rejection. You symbolize happiness in my life. You are all I've wanted for a long time. After the 'hiccup' between Brittany and me, I thought that finding someone who could love me for me would be impossible. I know that we aren't at the 'love' stage yet, but every time we kiss I can feel that you care about me. I hope you know that I care you," I said and hugged her tighter.

Quinn managed to lie out across the car seat and she lowered my head to her chest. We sat there for a while without saying a word.

I reached for her hand, held it up with mine, and entwined our fingers together. She kissed my forehead.

We stayed like this until the sun set, then we went inside. My parents were sitting in the living room. They heard the door slam and my Dad yelled, "Is that you?"

"Yea, it's us," I yelled back.

"Well come over here 'us'," he responded.

"Hello," Quinn replied when we entered the living room.

"Hello, Quinn," my Mom said.

"We actually need to talk with you two, if you have the time," my Dad asked.

Quinn and I looked at each other and then sat down across from my parents.

"What's happening," I asked.

"We just want to know something…Are you two dating," my Mom asked up front. You can't always count on to her to not mince words and tell you like it is. That is where I get it. I love her for it.

Quinn and I looked at each other. Before I had the opportunity to answer Quinn spoke first.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez…Your amazing daughter and I are beginning to form a relationship. It literally just started on Friday afternoon. Like Santana told you, we were paired up in English to write a poem, which we have done and I, for one think, it's wonderful. I plan on always respecting her and respecting you as well. I promise you that I'll never hurt her. I don't think I could anyway. After this week we will officially be a couple…"

"What's happening this week," my Mom asked.

"Quinn has to break up with Noah Puckerman," I cut in.

"You're dating Puck," my Dad asked.

Quinn nodded her head.

"Who are you in love with," my Mom asked.

"Mom!" I yelled in horror.

"Santana, it's okay…it's a valid question," Quinn said and looked at me. I smiled shyly.

"To be completely honest, I haven't told anyone that I love them. When I say it for the first time I want it mean something…you know? So to answer your question, I have very strong feelings for your daughter. This doesn't mean that I never had feelings for Puck…"

"Oh I know," my Mom replied.

"I can't see a future with Puck. I can however see a beautiful and long life with your daughter. She is the one I pick now and the one I'll pick for the rest of my life," Quinn concluded.

We all sat and stared at Quinn with dumb expressions on our faces.

"Well, now, that was surprising," my Dad said and smiled brightly.

"I know right," my Mom said.

"And what do you have to say," my Dad turned his head toward me and asked.

"I actually think she explained us perfectly. The only thing that she didn't mention is that I'm going to fight for her, if necessary. Fight for her heart…Not physically mind you cuz I think Puck could take me. Even when she is mine I'll continue to show her how grateful I am not only to know her, but also to call her my girlfriend. I'm gonna care about her for the rest of my life, no matter what happens," I said and smiled at her.

She smiled back at me.

"Look at that, honey, our baby girl is in love," my Mom said and smiled brightly.

"I'm on my way there yes," I replied.

"May I ask a question," Quinn interrupted.

All eyes were again on her.

"How did you both know?"

"Well, as her mother, I just knew. She seemed very upset on Friday night before you showed up at our front door. Since then having you here has changed her. She's happier," my Mami said.

"For me…" my Papi started to say, "Honestly, the door was slightly opened last night…"

"Oh my God," I said in horror.

"Sir, I'm sorry," Quinn began, "I can assure you both that nothing happened last night."

"We just held each other," I said honestly.

My Dad started to laugh.

"It's alright, girls. I know the feeling of wanting that special someone to be as close to you as possible," he said and looked at my Mom.

"I shuddered a little, but smiled.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything Dad," I said.

"Just shut the door completely," he said and smiled.

"Yes, sir," Quinn said.

"Thank you," he said.

"One more thing," my Mom said, "Quinn, you're welcomed here anytime you want. Day or night!"

"Yes. Congratulations on everything. If you need either of us, we are here for you both," my Dad said.

I ran up to them and threw my arms around them both. "Thank you for accepting me and accepting us. She makes me happy," I whispered to them.

"Don't forget to make her happy," my Mom said.

"Every day," I said.

Then Quinn and I left the room.

When we were upstairs, we shut the door completely.

"That went well," I said, "Thanks for talking to them for us."

"I felt like I had to," Quinn replied.

She looked down at the mattress.

"Do you think we disrespected them by sharing your bed last night," she asked.

"Um, no. I know my parents. If they wanted us to not sleep in the same bed, they would have told us that before," I said assuredly.

"Oh, ok," she started, "Because I kinda want to do that again tonight!"

She walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my body.  
"You know I could get used to this, Ms. Fabray!" I said happily.

"I sure hope so," Quinn replied with a smile.

We spent the rest of the weekend basically in my room and in each other's arms.

"Do we really have to go to school tomorrow," I asked.

"Yea, we do."

"A lot has changed in the past few days. And a lot will be changing," I said.

"What are you feeling?"

"About that?" I asked for clarity.

"Yes…"

"Overjoyed…Excited…and nervous," I said.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Honestly?"

"Is there any other way between us," she said as she caressed my cheek.

"No, I guess not. I'm nervous…what happens when you break up with Puck to be with me and realize that you're bored or that you've made a mistake," I asked honestly.

"I don't think that'll happen, but if does, we'll figure it out together. We are two pretty smart people I am sure that we can keep this strong," she said as she tickled my side.

"Haha! Okay, Quinn…okay!"

"Good. Now come here," she said and pulled me as close as possible. Then she kissed me passionately. This time our tongues snuck into each other's mouths and massaged each other.

"Quinn," I moaned in the kiss.

"Santana," she moaned in response. She then maneuvered herself to be on top of me. The kissing never stopped. We went back and forth with our tongues. Hands groped each other's bodies in a discovery journey.

"I think we should stop," I said as I broke the kiss.

"Why?"

"Because you're not mine yet. I feel like we're cheating…" I said honestly.

"Oh," she said as she lay on top of me still.

"Are you mad?"

"God no…You're looking out for me and I appreciate it," she said as she rolled off of me and onto the mattress besides me.

"Can I still hold you?"

"Always," she responded and nuzzled next to me. In a few minutes we fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpectedly Yours

7.

The next morning we both got up and ready for school. We had breakfast with my parents and then headed off.

The ride to school was driven in complete comfortable silence. In a few minutes we pulled into the parking lot which wasn't that crowded yet.

"Hey, Santana," she started to say.

"Yup, Beautiful," I responded.

"Thank you for an amazing weekend," she simply said.

"There are more of those to come," I said knowingly.

"I hope you know I care about you a lot," Quinn said and looked into my eyes.

"Yea, I know. I feel the same way," I said and leaned over to kiss her. She saw me coming and tilted her head so I would kiss her cheek.

"Have a good day," I said because I didn't know what else to say.

"I'll see you in English," she said as I opened the door and got out of her car.

I walked into school while Quinn stayed in her car. I turned around at the top of the stairs and watched as she cried a little. I wanted so badly to run back toward the car, pull her out, and kiss her passionately. But I had to honor her request. Looking back on it I realized it was stupid of me to agree to her request.

It took all of my willpower to walk into school without Quinn next to me, but I did.

I walked to my locker and fiddled with the combination. Finally I got it open.

"Hey, S. Where's Quinn?" Brittany asked as she walked up to me.

"I think she's still in her car," I said.

"Why didn't you walk in together," she asked.

"We made an agreement that we'd keep this a secret until she dumps Puck," I whispered.

"Oh," Brittany said and saw my demeanor.

"I hope that's soon," I said.

"I know you do. I won't tell anyone until you say I can," she said as we walked away from my locker with our pinkie fingers entwined.

When I got to homeroom, I sat down and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. Suddenly lines for a new poem came to me.

_Love Letter_

_If I were to write you a love letter_

_It'd be full of my hopes and dreams for us_

_And it would flow like a stream._

_I'd tell you how I thought of you_

_Morning, noon, and evening._

_Sometimes my thoughts of you are deafening_

_But I'm happy to have them_

_For they are mine, and mine, alone._

_No one can take them away_

_I wish you could stay_

_And we would sway back and forth _

_To the beautiful music we'd make._

_All we'd have to do is take a chance_

_And see where it takes us. _

_Love would be ours to share_

_Because we would always care about each other._

_Being with you, I know, wouldn't be a bother._

_Not at all_

_For you are the one I want to fall for_

_Every day and forever more._

_If I were to write you a love letter_

_It would be full of experiences_

_For us to go through_

_I would know that there'd be nothing we couldn't weather._

_You and me…_

_Can't you see_

_That I want you to stand by me?_

_I know if we tried_

_And hardly ever cried_

_That we make it wonderful for years _

_And I'd wipe away all your tears._

_You don't have to fear_

_I will love you _

_For my lifetime _

_And then some more._

_When I saw you my heart hit the floor_

_I saw everything I wanted _

_Standing right in front of me._

_The only thing now is having you truly see me._

_If I were to write you a love letter_

_And you responded positively_

_I'd be overly excited and surrounded by happiness _

_And wouldn't have any sadness_

_For you would make my year better_

_If you'd accept me _

_In the way I want to be_

_I'd be more than happy._

_If I were to write you a love letter…_

_Oh wait…_

_I just did!_

I folded it into an origami square the best I could. Then I wrote, "Quinn" on the top. I also added, "Don't read now. Read when you need the courage! ~ S."

I slipped it into my pocket and then the bell rang.

I ran ahead of Brittany who didn't seem to mind. I wanted to make sure I got to class before Quinn. I ran down the hallway and knocked into Coach Sylvester.

"Slow down, Lopez!" she barked but I didn't pay attention.

I got there and catapulted into my seat. I took out her note and held onto to it tightly. Then I looked at the door and saw Quinn enter the room.

She walked up to me and said, "Hey. I'm sorry I didn't walk with you into school."

"I got the feeling that you wanted to be alone."

"Thank you," she replied. And then Brittany walked in and sat down behind us. She smiled at us, but didn't say anything.

Before the class began, I handed Quinn the note. She looked down at it and then up at me.

"What's this," she asked.

"Read it later and find out," I suggested. Then she put it in her pocket.

Our teacher assigned each group a time to read their poem aloud to the class. We pulled Friday, first group. Brittany and her partner got the time after us on Friday.

Just like that, class was over and I had to say, "Good-bye" to Quinn for the rest of the day.

"Um, have you seen Puck yet," I whispered.

"No, I'm going to talk to him during my study hall. I'll text you afterwards," she said, smiled, and then walked away from me.

Then Brittany and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. I swear I don't know how I got an ungodly lunch period. Who's hungry at 11 am?

During the course of my day, I kind of forgot that Quinn was going to end the relationship with Puck. I had gotten a bathroom pass and was walking down the hallway when I heard Quinn and Puck arguing.

"Puck it's over," Quinn said dramatically.

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel the same way that I did for you anymore," Quinn replied as she tried to stay level headed.

Puck stood up, walked over to Quinn, grabbed her, and yelled, "Who is he?"

Quinn wouldn't answer him.

"Quinn!" he demanded again.

I was about to burst into the room and yank him off of her when I saw her whispered, "San…"

It took him a minute to register who she meant, but by then the bell had rung and students were coming out of their classes and the noise level was a lot louder.

Before I walked away, which was the hardest thing to do, by the way, I saw Puck release Quinn from his grasp.

He rubbed his hand on his head as he took in the magnitude of what Quinn had said.

"Santana," he asked.

Quinn nodded.

Then Puck turned around and headed for the hallway. Quinn tried to get in front of him, but he pushed her against a locker when they got in the hallway.

"Lopez," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

I was already at my locker. I didn't cringe or try to run away. I did notice the crowd that had gathered around.

"LOPEZ!" he yelled again and punched a locker.

He stalked up to me and got in my face.

"What's this I hear about you stealing what's mine?"

"She's a person not a possession," I stated as I tried to keep my cool.

"She's mine!" he repeated as he became angrier.

"No, she's not," I said and nudged him back a little.

"Grr!"

"Okay, Puck, calm down," I tried to rationalize with him, "You're making a scene!"

"Oh, do you want me to make a scene," he asked. His face, which usually was soft and somewhat inviting, was mean and grimacing

"Puck, stop trying to be all macho," Quinn yelled from behind us.

"Well, stop messing around with Lopez," he answered.

"Can't do that," Quinn said.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm falling for her," she replied.

I just smiled.

"Listen to that, ladies and gentlemen, your head cheerleader has fallen for our resident female nerd," Puck announced to the crowd.

Just then Brittany pushed her way to the middle of the large circle that was formed by the on-lookers.

"Santana, you okay," Brittany yelled.

"Yea, B. I'm fine. He can't hit me and he knows it," I said in a teasing manner.

"How are you so sure," Puck questioned as he looked down at me.

"You lay so much as I finger on me and I'll sue your ass," I replied.

He picked me up and threw me against the locker. I hit it hard and fell to the ground. Quinn and Brittany came running to my side.

Just then Coach Beiste ran into the circle and push Puck backwards which made him fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" she screamed.

"Nothing, Coach," I replied.

"Lopez thinks she can steal what's mine and get away with it," Puck said.

"Puckerman, go to the principal's office, NOW!" Coach Beiste demanded.

He got up and stalked away.

Before he totally disappeared from into the crowd, he looked at Quinn and yelled, "You're nothing!"

Coach ran over to Quinn just in case. Then Puck left.

"Ok, ok, show's over! Back to class!" Coach Bieste yelled at the crowd.

Then she looked at me as she helped me up and asked, "Santana, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be alright," I managed to say.

"Quinn, take her to the nurse to make sure," the coach instructed.

"Yes, I will," Quinn said and draped one of my arms over her shoulders. I leaned on it her for support. Then the crowd, which still hadn't dispersed parted almost like the red sea for us to walk through.

Brittany followed with my book bag.

We got to the nurse's office and she made me lie down on a padded table for a while. Quinn never left my side.

"Santana, I am so beyond sorry," she said.

"You okay, S?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, I am. Go to Math, Brittany," I instructed.

"Ok, but if you need me, text me," she said and hugged me as I sat up.

Then Brittany left the room.

"I have to apologize…" I said.

"Oh my God, for what?" she said and cupped my face in her hands.

"I was walking down the hallway and I overheard a little of the conversation. If he had hit you or anything like that, I would have gone all Lima Heights on his ass," I said, protectively.

"It's alright," she answered.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I'm more concerned about you right now!"

She bent down to kiss me and as soon as our lips connected, we saw a flashing light. We jerked our heads toward the source and found that "JewFro" took a photo of us.

"I'm gonna…" Quinn yelled as she darted at him, which made him cower in fear and run away.

"Let him have it," I suggested. Quinn seemed to be happy with that idea because she returned to my side.

"I'm going to take you home," Quinn suggested.

"We have to stay and show Puck that he can't separate us," I said.

"But you're hurt," Quinn said protectively.

"I'm fine. I'm actually proud of myself," I said.

"For what?" Quinn said and smiled for the first time.

"I stood my ground for the woman I care about against Noah Puckerman!"

"Yes, baby, you did," Quinn said happily.

"Baby huh?"

"Yes, you are my baby…Thank you for not giving up," Quinn said and kissed me. Then we left the nurse's office against her advisement and returned to our days.

AN: The last scene between Puck/Quinn/Santana was something I had just thought up. I wanted it to be dramatic. I hope I didn't offend anyone. If I did, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter overall.


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpectedly Yours

8.

The rest of that day went as normal as possible for Quinn and me. We went home after school and she helped me ice my back and side which had begun to hurt a little.

"Are you sure you're okay," Quinn asked me concerned.

"Yes, Beautiful, I am. Just a little sore, is all."

"Do you want me to massage it?"'

"If you want to, yes, please," I replied with a wide grin.

She maneuvered herself behind me and took both of her hands and gently massaged my upper back first because I was sitting up. She did this for a few minutes then she stopped.

"Ok, lie down on your stomach," she asked.

I gingerly lay down on my stomach because this action hurt a little.

"Ouch!" I said as I lowered myself.

"You okay, baby," she asked again.

"Yes, I am."

She very gently massaged both sides of my lower back. She ran her hands up and down several times.

"So how did everyone treat you after…" she asked me.

"Hmm, like normal, I guess," I said.

"Oh, that's good."

"What about you," I asked.

"Besides the occasional stare, it was business as usual," she replied.

"I guess JewFro hasn't done anything with the photo, yet," I said, "Are you going to be okay when he uses it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she lay down next to me.

"Are you going to be okay when _everyone _knows," I asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Wow…you're sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No, no. It's just that once he does whatever he's going to do with it, there's no turning back…you're gonna be out."

"Oh, I know. And honestly am okay and ready," Quinn said and smiled.

"So it's true?"

"What's true?" she asked.

"You are falling for me," I replied with a smile.

"With every day that passes," she looked at me and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. Then she leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

Just then my cell phone beeped.

Quinn got up, got it from my desk, and handed it to me.

I looked at it and saw it was Brittany.

"It's Brittany. It says to go onto the unofficial WMHS website. And it also says, 'Sorry S!'"

Quinn grabbed my laptop and surfed to the website to find the photo that Jacob took had been enhanced in size.

"'Head Cheerio and Res out lesbian a couple?' Can he get away with that?" Quinn asked furious.

"It's free speech, Beautiful! Unfortunately."

Then we heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hi, Santana…" my Mom said as she entered my room, "Oh hi Quinn."

"Hi, Mami…" I said as I slowly sat up.

"Santana are you okay," my Mom said when she noticed my slow reflexes.

"I'm okay. Had a little run in today."

"With Puck?" she asked and looked at Quinn for confirmation.

"Yes, Mrs. Lopez. She was so brave," Quinn said and smiled.

"You were the brave one," I said and looked at Quinn.

"Well, as long as you're okay. I don't like to think about him hurting you, Santana," my Mami said with tears, which streamed down her cheeks.

"Mami, he can't hurt me or Quinn any more," I said sincerely.

"You both have our support, but I think it's time to tell your parents Quinn," my Mom suggested.

"We'll tell them tomorrow after school," Quinn said.

"Ok," my Mami said as she started to leave the room.

"Mom," I said quickly.

"Yes, dear."

As she turned back around, I turned the laptop to face her.

"Oh my…who took the picture?"

"A jerk who has a blog and runs the school paper," Quinn said.

"Can anything be done by _us_," my Mom asked.

"Unfortunately, no, he had every right to run the photo. But we are in this together and will get through it as a couple," I said confidently,

"You are the bravest person I know, Santana. I'm proud to be your Mom," my Mom said proudly.

"Thank you," I said humbly.

Then she left the room. Quinn and I stared at each other for a while. Then Quinn spoke up by saying, "Do you want to talk to my parents tomorrow night?"

"We totally don't have to. I'll deal with my parents…"

"Santana, no. I told them that we'd respect their wishes. And that's what we're going to do. If my parents can't handle it then it's there loss. I'll find someplace to stay," Quinn said and looked upset.

Then I slowly stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled us down the stairs.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Trust me…" I said and continued walking.

"I do!"

We found my parents in the living room watching television. We sat down quietly and waited for them to notice us.

"What is it?" my Dad asked.

"I'm not sure if Mom told you about our day at school…" I started and then continued, "Tomorrow after school we are going to go to Quinn's house to talk to her parents. Then we will be totally out."

"Ok," my Dad said, as he didn't know exactly where I was leading.

"There's a good possibility that things won't go the way we intend them to go, right Quinn," I asked so she could be included in the conversation.

"Yes, my parents aren't like you…they're not supportive…" she said.

"What are you trying to get at," my Mom asked.

"Quinn is going to need a place to stay. Can she move in with us," I asked and held my breath.

"Um, well, can we discuss it," my Dad asked.

"Yes, of course. I'd be happy to contribute to your household in any way I can," Quinn said humbly.

"Ok, we'll take that into consideration…but honestly do you think you're parents would disown you," my Mom asked sincerely.

"I hate to say this and sound like I'm disrespecting them, but yes I do. I make that assumption on another incident I had with Puck. My parents like to show the outside world that we're a perfect and happy family, but we are not. This is why I never want to leave you and Santana," Quinn said and got emotional.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"You two are really forming an honest relationship, aren't you," my Dad asked as he watched our interaction.

"Yes, Dad, we are. She is beginning to be 'the one'," I said, but kept my eyes on my parents.

"Ok, we'll think about it and let you know. Quinn, I assume you're staying again tonight," my Dad asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Not too late, girls," my Mom suggested.

Then Quinn and I walked hand in hand upstairs to my room. Once I closed the door, I asked, "How do you think it went?"

"Great! They're considering it which is probably more than I deserve," Quinn said honestly.

"Come here, Beautiful," I said and opened my arms for a hug. She ran to me and I pulled her into my body. We stood there simply hugging each other.

"I care for you very much, Santana," Quinn said while still in my arms.

"I care for you deeply," I said and she kissed me on the cheek.

Then we finished our homework, ate dinner, went to bed, and lay in each other's arms.

"Do you think about our first time," she whispered.

"First time doing what?"

"Um," she answered.

Then the light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh, oh, that," I said and she smiled.

"Yes, Baby, that," she said and giggled.

"I think about it more than I should really."

"Really?" she said and I saw her grin widely.

"Of course…you don't?" I asked as I nudged her.

She laughed.

"I think about it too," she said.

"Whew! That's good, isn't it," I asked.

"Yup, it is," she replied.

"If I have the privilege of moving in with you and your family, I think we should not do _that_ in here," Quinn suggested.

"Wow…you really don't want to disrespect my parents," I said kind of shocked.

"I made them a promise," she answered.

"Where do you want our first time to be? Please don't say school," I begged.

"God, no. It can't be the park cuz there's laws about that," she said and giggled. I laughed with her.

"Then where," I asked.

Then I watch Quinn's face light up with excitement.

"Do you know that I have a cabin? It's actually my grandfather's but he gave it to me, I guess, to escape from my parents," she said.

"Wow. You want to take me up there," I asked.

"You're my girl," she said.

"I'll always be your girl," I said and kissed her forehead.

"When do you want to go?" she asked me.

"Um, how's Valentine's Day? It's a Friday this year."

"Perfect. We'll stay the weekend."

"I can't wait," I said excitedly.

"But for right now, I think it's best if we go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," Quinn suggested.

"Good night, Beautiful," I said and leaned forward for a kiss.

"Good night Baby," she said and leaned the rest of the way to meet my lips. Then we gravitated there for several minutes.

"Quinn," I moaned in the kiss.

"Santana," she moaned back.

Then we broke the kiss for air.

"I love when you do that," she said and smiled shyly.

"It comes naturally. Just like us," I said and smiled. Then she nuzzled into my body and I wrapped her in my arms. In a matter of a few minutes, we were asleep.

The next day we got up, ate breakfast, and got ready for school. We left and arrived there with plenty of time. We hung out in her car for a while. Soon the parking lot became fuller as the students walked into school. Before we got out of the car, Quinn pulled me towards her and kissed me passionately. Our tongues met and massaged each other. We tilted our heads back and forth to really give each other everything we could in the kiss. Then I broke it only for air.

"Hmm, thank you," she said with a smile.

"I love doing that in public," I said excitedly.

"Well, if you liked that, just you wait for this," she said, got out of the car, grabbed her stuff from the back seat and shut the door. She ran over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Once I was outside, she grabbed my hand and we walked into the building like it was just another day. We walked into the hallway and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. We assumed that everyone had either saw the website article or heard about it. We were getting gawked at. Usually I would run off and cower in a corner. But with Quinn's hand in my own, I had a much higher level of self-esteem. I was falling in love with someone and I didn't care who knew it.

She seemed to be fine with all of this new attention. She put on a smile. Just not a fake smile, but a sincere and genuine one.

We walked over to my locker and for the first time I didn't have to fiddle with the combination. After a few minutes the people around us went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before we walked in.

Brittany came skipping up behind us.

"Good morning, ladies," she said cheerfully.

"What's up B," I asked as I took notice of her.

"I'm happy," Brittany said.

"That's good, details in homeroom," I said and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to leave you in good hands," Quinn said as she went to peck me on my lips.

"No, do you have to go," I whined after we kissed.

"Yes, Baby, I must…" she replied.

"See you in English," I said.

"I'm counting the minutes. Brittany take good care of her," she instructed. Brittany saluted her with a smile.

"Could I have another kiss," I asked not really expecting her to give me one.

She closed the gap between us, cupped my face with both of her hands, and planted a sweet, passionate, from the heart kiss onto my lips. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned softly.

And just like that she broke the kiss and walked away with a smile on her face.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble," Brittany teased.

"No, I'm in love," I whispered as I watched Quinn walk away from our small group.

The day flew by. I told Brittany that Quinn and I were going to talk to her parents today after school.

"Good luck, S!"

"Thanks B," I replied with a smile.

Then it was time for English. I bounded down the hallway to the room and saw that she was already sitting down at our table. Her face lit up as she saw me walking to her.

"There's my Baby," she said and smiled.

"Hey there, Beautiful!" I said and smiled back.

I plopped down and threw my bag on the table. When I turned back to face her I was shocked to see her lips coming at me. I quickly prepared myself and kissed her as much as she was kissing me when our lips met. Then our English teacher walked in. She cleared her throat signaling us to stop.

Then class started. Some kids read their poems. I wasn't really paying attention because she had grabbed my hand under the table and wouldn't let it go. I didn't mind at all.

The bell rang and everyone started to exit the classroom. Before Quinn and I left she boldly said, "You're coming to watch my Cheerios practice!"

"Oh, I am…am I?"

"You don't want to," she asked and dropped her head.

"Oh, God, Quinn, I want to…I'm sorry…" I quickly said in the hopes of making her feel better.

"Got cha!" she said as she raised her head. She had a smile from ear to ear on her face.

"Wow!" I said and smiled, "You're good!"

Then she kissed me again. Five times in one day. I can so get used to this.

She broke the kiss and said, "After practice we'll go straight to my house. My parents should be home since I texted them."

We walked into the hallway and someone told us that Puckerman had been suspended. In an odd way, I felt relieved. I never want to hear about a fellow student getting suspended, but in this scenario I think he got what he deserved.

After school, I ran to the football field and sat on the bottom row of the bleachers. I tried to stay out of the way so Coach Sylvester wouldn't yell at me.

Quinn saw me and smiled brightly and waved. I returned that smile.

Coach Sylvester saw out interaction from where she was standing and barked, "Fabray!"

Quinn ran up to her and said cheerfully, "Yes, Coach."

"Is that Lopez over there?"

"Yes, it is," Quinn stated firmly.

"Why?"

"Why what, Coach?" Quinn responded.

"Why is she here," Coach asked. I could see her expression from where I sat. It was not a pleasant experience as I looked at her.

"She's here because I asked her to come," Quinn responded truthfully.

"Um, why would you ask her," Coach said as she continued to look down at Quinn.

I walked up to them and said, "Hi, I couldn't help but overhear. I can leave if you'd like me to."

"Grand idea," Coach Sylvester said.

"No, Santana, you're not going anywhere," Quinn demanded more to Coach Sylvester than to me.

"Quinn I'm not wanted," I said as I tried to defuse the situation.

"I'm the head cheer leader and she is my girlfriend. If my Coach can't understand this then…" Quinn stated.

"Fabray, you're off the team," Coach Sylvester said.

"Wait a minute," I intervened, "We, she, hasn't done anything wrong."

"Oh, really, she broke up with Puckerman…to be with you," Coach Sylvester yelled.

"So I'm off the team," Quinn said with a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Yes." Coach Sylvester simply stated.

"Well, good luck with winning Nationals this year! C'mon Santana, let's go," Quinn said as we walked off the field and into the locker room.

"Quinn, I am so sorry," I said in complete shock.

"It's not your fault," Quinn whispered.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Can you give me a few minutes alone," Quinn asked and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Um, is that what you need?" I asked totally unaware of what to do.

"Yes, if you don't mind…here are the keys to my car. I'll be out shortly," Quinn said as tears fell down her cheeks. I reluctantly took the keys from her, turned around, and walked out of the locker room and out of the school.

I walked to her car, unlocked it, and got in. then I cried. I cried for the injustice of what just happened. I cried for Quinn.

While I was crying I didn't hear the car door open and shut. I looked up and Quinn was sitting next to me.

"Do you want to break up," I asked meekly.

"Do you want to break up?" she asked me.

"No, not ever," I responded.

"Ok, Santana, look…what happened today shouldn't have happened at all. Coach was being a jerk. I honestly don't want to be a part of a team that doesn't respect my choices or me. You, Santana Lopez, make me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. That is why I am going to my house and coming out to my parents. No one is going to stand in the way of our happiness," Quinn said.

"So you're totally fine with not being a Cheerio?" I asked.

"Honestly it hurt, but you're so worth it. I see a life with you after high school. I see everything that we were supposed to have with guys if things were different. I see love in our future. And this is all I want," Quinn said honestly.

She put the key in the ignition, but before she stepped on the gas, I said, "I need to feel your arms around me."

She didn't say anything. She moved closer to me and flung her arms wide open for me. I wrapped my arms around her and we both tugged on each other. We hugged for a few minutes.

Then she drove to her parents' house. Once we arrived we pulled into the driveway.

"Are you sure about this," I asked.

She nodded her head and said, "It has to be done."

With that we walked up into her house.

"Mom? Dad?" Quinn called out.

"In the kitchen," her mother said.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she walked us into the kitchen.

Both her parents were sitting around the island that was in the middle of the room.

"Hi," she said as she pulled me into the room.

There were two extra stools so she pulled one out for me to sit and then she sat down.

"You remember Santana Lopez?" Quinn asked and motioned to me.

"Oh yes," her mother replied and half smiled. Her father nodded her head.

"Well, I 'll get right to the point. Last week our English teacher paired us up to write a poem together which we have done. We will be reading it to the class on Friday…Since then we have been inseparable except for our different classes. We've gotten to know each other and are continuing that. What I'm trying to say is that I am falling in love with Santana," Quinn said and continued, "Mom…Dad…I'm gay."

Both of Quinn's parents looked at each other.

Her mother was the first one to speak as she said, "Well, that's unacceptable."

"How is that is 'unacceptable'?" Quinn asked hurt.

"Up until now you've been straight. You date Puck. You had the 'scare'. And after a weekend, you're a lesbian now?" her mother asked and shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, honey, what about Noah?" her father asked.

"Yesterday I broke up with him and he got violent with both Santana and me," Quinn said.

This seemed to enrage her father a little.

"Is this a fling...something that you're just going through?"

"No. I have very strong feelings for Santana. I see our future together and it is so bright."

"May I say something?" I spoke up.

"No, you may not," her mother snapped at me.

"Come off your high horse," Quinn said insultingly.

"Quinn!" her father yelled.

"Really Dad," Quinn asked.

"Ok, ok," her father said.

"I just want to know if you can accept me and accept my relationship with Santana," Quinn asked of her parents.

"I cannot," her mother replied without any room for interpretation.

Her father looked at his wife in horror.

"Come on now," he said, "Let's be rational."

"I am being rational," Quinn started, "I've waited my entire life to have a shot of having what I think Santana and I could have. I'm not going to blow it because my _parents _can't accept their daughter."

Quinn got down from the stool and started to walk away.

"C'mon Santana, we need to pack," she said to me. I got up and followed her up to her room.

Her mother didn't lift up her head or do anything to any object. Her father sat dumbfounded on his stool.

When we got to her room and shut the door, she fell into my arms and asked, "Is everyone against our love?"

I quickly guided her to her bed and helped her sit down. I knelt before her, looked into her green eyes, and said, "Not everyone is against us."

Then I started to pack for her.

"There's a box in the closet over there," she said and pointed to the closet. I opened the door, looked down and saw the already prepared box of Quinn's belongings.

"Is there anything else you'll need," I asked.

She shook her head. Then I put the box under my arm and grabbed her hand with my free hand. I led her out of her room, down the stairs, and almost out the door.

"Quinn," her mother yelled after us.

"Yes," she asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," her mother said.

With that Quinn and I turned around and walked out the door and to her car. I put the box in the back seat. Then I helped her get into the front.

"You're making a terrible mistake," I yelled at them as they watched their only daughter drive away with the person she chose to love.

Quinn took one last glance at her house and then she told me to drive away.


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpectedly Yours

9.

The car ride was made in complete silence. I totally understood and didn't try to push or say anything to cheer her up. Quinn was feeling her feelings and I would support her in that process. When we arrived at my house, I turned off the car, got out, grabbed everything from the back seat and we walked into the house. I opened and closed the door. My parents came walking up to us because they noticed the silence and they immediately knew what had happened with Quinn's parents.

"Quinn, may we talk to you," my Mom asked genuinely.

"Sure," Quinn replied.

I looked at her and said, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I climbed the stairs. I quickly put Quinn's belongings on my bed. Then I ran to the stairs and sat on the top step to eavesdrop. Luckily for me, my parents guided her to her the living room. From my perspective I saw Quinn walk to the couch first and my mother sat down next to her. I assumed that my Dad was in his chair.

"So," my Mom started to say and then continued, "I take it that the conversation didn't go well with your parents."

"Unfortunately, no," Quinn said and started to get emotional. My Mom placed her hand on Quinn's back for support.

"They, she, disowned me," Quinn replied. Quinn then let the tears fall freely.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to speak with them," my Mom asked as she moved closer to Quinn.

"No," Quinn said as she brushed the tears away, "I don't think it would do any good."

"I'm sorry," my Dad said somberly.

"And to make today even better," Quinn said sarcastically, "I am no longer a Cheerio!"

"What?" my Mom asked in shock.

"Yep, Coach Sylvester threw me off the team because of who I am choosing to love," Quinn answered.

"Can she do that?" my Dad asked as he began to get defensive, "Who does she think she is? Just because she's an 'on-air personality' with 'Sue's Corner' it doesn't give her the right to treat people this way. I'm calling Figgins tomorrow."

"Mr. Lopez I appreciate your support and understanding, but like I told your daughter I don't want to be a part of a team that doesn't respect my choices." Quinn replied.

"Does Santana know about you being kicked off," my Mom asked.

"Yes, she was at practice because I asked her to be," Quinn replied.

"Oh," my Mom said.

"I asked her to be there because the other cheerleaders sometimes bring their boyfriends so I honestly didn't see the harm in it. She sat quietly on the bottom row of the bleachers and just watched me. She was supporting me and I am grateful to her for that," Quinn explained.

"So it sounds like you had a disappointing day, to say the least," my Dad said.

"In a way," Quinn said.

"What do you mean?" my Mom asked.

"Yes, my life has changed drastically, but it has changed for the better because I have your amazing daughter and she has me," Quinn said and smiled a little.

"Oh, that's sweet," my Mom said.

"No, Mrs. Lopez, it's the truth. I now know that Santana and I can get through anything as long as we're together," Quinn said proudly.

"Do you love our daughter?" my Dad asked.

"I haven't told her this…" Quinn started.

I quickly stood up. I made the stair creak so I tried very hard to not make any more noise and got to my room before Quinn fully answered my Dad's question.

I didn't hear Quinn's answer and I'm glad I didn't. When she feels comfortable with expressing her love for me I want to hear it for the first time from her and not just because it was a question that was asked of her.

I kept my door slightly ajar. I got every other word of their conversation.

"Ok, then. We've been talking this over," my Mom started to whisper.

"And we'd be honored if you would move in here with us," my Dad finished her thought. He stood up, fished in his pocket, and then handed her a key to the house.

Quinn accepted the key and then jumped up and down in excitement.

"Thank you…thank you, so much," Quinn said.

"You're welcome dear," my Mom said happily.

"How can I contribute to the household," Quinn asked seriously.

"Just help Santana clean up after herself so I don't have to," my Mom said and chuckled.

"Oh, okay, is there anything else," Quinn asked.

"Unfortunately we don't have a spare room so our only request is that you respect the privilege that we are giving you and Santana," my Dad told her.

"We will, sir," Quinn said sincerely.

Then Quinn hugged my parents tightly and she said, "Thank you."

Then I heard a commotion coming up the stairs so I closed the door and started to make room for her in my closet.

She burst into the room, held up her key, smiled, and yelled, "Baby, I can stay!"

I whipped myself and smiled the widest smile I've ever smiled. I started to run towards her. She saw me and started to run toward me. When we were inches apart, I picked up, hoisted her up as high as I could, and then I twirled us around in excitement. I began to lower her back down to ground, but stopped when our lips were inches apart. She separated the gap with an electrifying kiss. I became weak so she helped me with her bringing her back to the carpet. We remained in the kiss as she brought her hands up to my face. I wrapped both of my arms around her body and squeezed her as tightly as possible. We gravitated towards the bed and since my back was facing it, she pushed me backwards. She then got on the bed and straddled my body. She brought her head down and captured my lips in another kiss. Her blonde hair fell over us so I tried to brush the strands away from her eyes.

"Santana," she moaned.

"Quinn," I moaned back in the kiss.

Air became an issue then so we separated. Darn air!

"I'm so excited," Quinn said happily.

We lay on our backs looking up at the ceiling as we held hands.

"I am beyond excited…I've never lived with anyone, well besides my parents," I said.

"Me either…Do you want to make some 'rules' for us," she asked.

"Ok, first rule, when we argue and it's bound to happen, we need to talk it out like two rational people. No yelling. Just a civilized conversation," I suggested.

"Great. Rule number two we never go to bed angry. We stay up until the problem is resolved," she said.

"Agreed. Rule number three we try to help my parents as much as possible. They have given me a big gift by letting you live with us so I intend on helping them," I said.

"Absolutely, they are great parents, San…I wish that my parents were that accepting," she said and started to cry.

"Please Quinn don't cry," I pleaded as I wiped her tear away.

"I'm sorry. I have never asked them for a lot. Just the basics that a parent should want to give to their child…love, support, guidance…"

"Oh, I know. If I ever have kids they won't have to question any of that."

"You see yourself as a parent," Quinn asked me.

"Of course. It won't happen the 'normal' way, but yes, I do."

"Obviously. When it's time we'll know," she simply said.

I released her hand, flipped over, and looked her in her eyes.

"Do you know what you just said," I asked, as I wanted to make sure.

"Yup, I do," she said nonchalantly.

"You want _that_ with me?"

"Sure…not tomorrow or the next day, but kids are in our future, Santana."

"Cool," I replied.

"Hey, do you want to call Brittany and tell her the 'good' news," Quinn asked.

"Sure!" I said and grabbed my phone.

I dialed her number and as soon as she picked up, I yelled, "Whazzzup?"

To which she answered, "Whazzzzup?"

Quinn laughed hysterically.

"Some big shit went down, B!" I said.

"Word? Like what?" she replied.

"Can you two talk like two _big _girls," Quinn asked.

"Um, nope," Brittany answered.

"Okay, then," she said as she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Well, first thing, Coach Sylvester kicked Quinn off the squad," I said.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz she's a tool!" Quinn said into the phone and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry Quinn…that sucks big ones," Brittany said.

"That, my friend, it does," Quinn replied.

"But wait there's more," I said in an announcer's tone of voice.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, then we went to her house and she came out to her parents…" I started, but Brittany cut me off.

"That's amazing, Quinn…Congrats!" Brittany yelled into the phone.

"Let her finish," Quinn said.

"Oh," Brittany responded.

"Yea, well, Quinn's parents couldn't accept her so she had to move out," I said.

"Oh, wow…where are you staying? You can spend some time with my family and me. We have a spare room," Brittany rambled on.

"Brittany, calm down. It's alright." Quinn said with a laugh in her voice.

"Where are you going to live," Brittany asked because she didn't put two and two together.

"She's living with me and my parents," I said.

"O-M-G! Really?" Brittany replied.

"Quinn's living with Santana," we heard a voice say in the background on Brittany's end.

"B., is that Rachel," I asked.

"Um, yes, hope it was okay," Brittany asked.

"Yea, sure," Quinn said.

"Hi, Mini Streisand," Santana greeted Rachel.

"Hello, Santana," Rachel said back.

"I'm sorry, B…I didn't know you were entertaining. We could have called you back," I said.

"No worries. Rachel's cool with our friendship. She knows you're important to me," Brittany said.

"As I also know that Brittany is important to you, Santana," Quinn said.

"We should hang out on Friday night," Rachel said.

"Sure," Quinn answered for the both of us.

"So we gotta go. Rachel's helping me with Math," Brittany said.

"That's great! Sorry I've been MIA lately," I said apologetically.

"No worries. I have also," Brittany said.

"See you in homeroom," I said.

"True dat!"

"Bye, Rachel," Quinn said.

"Have a nice evening, Quinn and Santana," Rachel responded.

Then we hung up.

The rest of the week flew by. Every time I saw my parents I thanked them and hugged them tightly. By the end of the week, my Dad jokingly exclaimed, "Enough already. We get it!"

We all laughed. We had been making my parents dinner almost every night. This was Quinn's idea. They seemed to enjoy it and I liked being domestic with Quinn. Every night we held each other as we drifted off to sleep.

The day of our reading, I was more nervous than I should have been.

"Why you nervous," she asked me.

"I don't know since it's not about us," I answered.

"We'll be fine," she assured me.

And we were. We got a round of applause from the class and our teacher. We were both really proud of it and we both received A's for the assignment.

Before we both knew it the week before Valentine's Day was upon us.

"What are you and Quinn doing for Valentine's Day," Brittany asked.

"We're going to her cabin," I responded and tried to make it sound like it wasn't a major deal.

"Are you nervous," she asked.

I can never get anything past Brittany. And I think that's why we stayed friends after everything.

"Yes," I exclaimed.

Brittany laughed out loud.

"C'mon B, little help," I asked.

"Sorry, S. You'll be fine," she encouraged.

"Should I get her anything? Write her a new poem," I asked nervously.

"Roses and write her a poem and recite it to her when you get there. Ooh, bring candles," Brittany said.

"Good call, B. What are you and ma…Rachel doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking her out to Breadstix and to a movie probably," she said.

"How's that going?" I asked sincerely.

"I guess, pretty good. It takes a lot to date a diva…" she said and sighed.

"And she is a diva. As long as she's treatin' you well," I said.

"Of yeah, she is. We had our first kiss last night," she said.

"Aww. That's good. Did she have stinky breath," I asked and tried not to laugh.

"Minty fresh," she responded with a little chuckle.

"Very nice…what are you getting Rachel," I asked.

"I dunno," she said and scratched her head.

"What's she into? Besides Streisand and being a pain in the butt sometimes," I asked.

"Music…she's a great singer," Brittany said.

"Make her a mixed CD of all the songs that remind you of her," I suggested.

"Brilliant," she said, "To play it safe I'll get her flowers too."

"Wanna go Thursday night and pick them up?"

"Sure. I'll pick you up."

"Coolness."

Just then Quinn came walking up behind us.

"I've heard that Puck wants to talk with us," she said.

"Want me to come with?" Brittany asked.

"Um, no, we're good," I said, "Go to Math!"

"Text me later," Brittany asked.

"Sure, bye B.," I said as I walked away with Quinn.

We walked into the library and found Puck sitting at a table alone.

"Puck, I didn't know that you knew this place existed," I said sarcastically.

"Haha, Lopez," he replied.

"Ok, Puck, why did you want to see us," Quinn asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for not pressing charges on me. That wouldn't have been good for me, so thank you…" he said.

I interrupted him, "And?"

"And I am sorry. Quinn you know me," Puck said and looked directly into her eyes.

"I thought I did. But a guy who would think of putting his hands on women…" Quinn said.

"I know…it wasn't my best day, I admit that," he said.

"So why'd you do it," I asked.

"Why? Cuz my girlfriend had just told me that she was falling in love with another person. When you hear this you assume that it's with another guy. But for you to tell me that you are falling in love with Santana…I went temporarily insane for a bit there," he said honestly.

"I know it was a big shock. I didn't expect to feel this way for her, Puck, but I am falling in love with her." Quinn said honestly.

"And I am falling in love with her," I said.

"That's great! I am happy for you. I truly am," he said.

"Thank you, Puck," she said.

"Yes, Puck, thank you," I said.

"I'm not a totally bad guy ladies," he said and chuckled.

"No, Noah, you were a great boyfriend," Quinn said to help boost his ego.

"Truce?" he asked and extended his hand towards me for a handshake.

"Truce," I said, grabbed his hand, and shook it.

"Oh, just one more thing," he said.

"Oh, what's that," I asked.

"Don't hurt her," he said and stared me down.

I was nervous for a second, but then said, "I don't plan on it."

Then we got up from the table. Quinn hugged him. I watched their interaction and thought it was cute.

Then we all walked away from the table and from that experience, I believe, better people because of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpectedly Yours

10.

The Thursday before Valentine's Day, Brittany and I went to the florist after school. Quinn didn't even asked why we weren't going home together. I felt better telling her that I needed to pick stuff up and Brittany needed stuff too though.

_No secrets_!

Apparently, Quinn also had to pick something up.

Once Brittany and I got the flowers and candles, I had to hide my bouquet and candles from Quinn so I put the items in the garage. I just needed to remember the next day. And during school that day, I finished her poem.

That night while we were packing, she asked, "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as school is over." I said.

"Can you cut the last couple of classes," she asked.

"No, unfortunately, I can't. I need to go to those," I said.

"Ok, we'll take our stuff with us then and head out right after the bell rings," she said.

"I am so excited," I yelled.

"I'm glad," she said and chuckled.

"Um, did you get me anything for Valentine's Day," I asked.

"You're gonna just have to wait to see, my dear! Did you?" Quinn said.

"One never knows," I replied with a sly smile.

Then we laughed.

After we finished packing we got into bed and held each other.

"I love spending every night in your arms. It's the highlight of my day," I said.

"I enjoy it too. It feels like home," she said and sighed.

"I'm glad because you are home, Quinn. This is the place where, I believe, you were meant to be. Right here…" I said, pulled her closer to me, and kissed her forehead.

"I know, Santana," she replied.

Then we spent the rest of the night in silence until we both fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken with a peck on my lips.

"Baby, get up, it's Valentine's Day!" Quinn said.

"Five more minutes," I pleaded.

"Nope we gotta go to school," Quinn said as she got up and ran to our bathroom to shower.

I got up and got my outfit out. As soon as she came out, I ran into the bathroom and showered. We got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, you two," my Mom said cheerfully.

"Morning. Happy Valentine's Day!" I said.

"Right after school we're going to my cabin, so don't expect us back until Sunday afternoon, okay?" Quinn asked.

"Sure…a kid free weekend. Woo hoo!" my Dad said and threw his hands up in excitement.

"Don't miss us too much now," I teased.

"Ok, you two. Santana text me when you two get there," my Mom instructed.

"Will do," I said, "Ok, Quinn, we gotta go. Bye, love you!"

We ran out of the house and to the car. She started to pack the car with our suitcases. She then got in the car, but I stayed outside.

"Wait! Don't move," I said and ran to the garage. I returned with the bouquet of red and pink roses.

I got in the car, turned to her, and said, "These are _almost_ as beautiful as you!"

She extended her arms to receive the flowers.

"They are amazing, Santana, thank you," she said and kissed me on my cheek.

Then she added, "I'm gonna to carry them around all day."

"Beauty pageant style, huh?"

"Yes, thank you," she said as she did the beauty pageant wave.

I chuckled and then took them from her so she could concentrate on driving.

"I have one more thing, but you're gonna have to wait until tonight," I said and smiled.

"Well, do you mind waiting for your gift?"

"No, Beautiful, not at all. I didn't want to forget to take them with us. That's why I gave them to you now."

"Well, I absolutely love them," Quinn said.

"Ok let's go to school so we can get out of school," I suggested.

She smiled and continued to drive to school.

The day was actually kind of fun for being a school day. Everyone admired the bouquet Quinn was carrying around with her. She beamed with pride when she got complimented.

I watched as Brittany presented Rachel with the mixed CD of songs that she had made. Brittany also gave her the bouquet of daisies and roses. They were beautiful. I saw Rachel blushed, lean up and forward and kiss Brittany on her lips.

"Thank you, Brittany," Rachel said with a wide smile.

"We'll listen to the songs when I pick you up for dinner tonight at Breadstix. Be ready for 6 pm."

Rachel smiled and they parted ways. When Brittany returned to where I was standing she did a happy dance. I cackled and I made Rachel turn around. She saw Brittany's dance. Rachel smiled and just shook her head.

In English, Quinn put the flowers down and kissed me sweetly.

"I can't wait to get the heck outta here," she said after our teacher interrupted our kiss.

"I hear ya," I said.

Just like that we finished school and ran out there like two lightening bolts.

"Have a great time this weekend," Brittany yelled at us.

"Thanks, B!" I yelled and waved.

We got in the car, but before she started the car, she leaned over to me and engulfed our lips in an electrifying kiss.

"Holy shit!" I said excitedly after the kiss broke.

"Thank you," she replied, started the car, and drove out of the parking lot.

The ride was made in silence except for singing.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

I flipped my hair. She saw this and went crazy like the song suggested.

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell _

_You don't know (oh oh) _

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know (oh oh) _

_You don't know you're beautiful! _

_(Oh oh) _

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

We giggled at the song's end.

Before we knew it we were at the exit for her cabin.

"Before we get there we're gonna get groceries. Food for tonight, stuff for Saturday, and food for Sunday," she suggested.

"Yep good idea!" I said. I grabbed her free hand and kissed it.

"Oh, by the way…You're the first person I've felt comfortable with taking here," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Baby," she replied.

"Well, thank you, Quinn. I am honored," I said.

"Ok, ok, I get it," she said and laughed.

When we got to the parking lot of the store, I texted my Mom as promised to let her know we got here safely.

"Have a great weekend – Mom" was the text I got back.

Once inside the store, I grabbed a bottle of sparkling cider because we were underage, chocolate covered strawberries, and a vase for her flowers. She went around and got all the essentials like cereals, milk, ingredients for lunch and dinners. Also she picked up some toothpaste and other bathroom necessities. We paid and left the store to go to the cabin.

Now I imagined the cabin to be a small, not heated building. What stood before me was a mansion.

"This is yours," I asked in shock.

"Yes, my dear, it is," she said and turned off the car after we drove up the driveway. We got out of the car and brought the groceries into the house. Then she disappeared to get our luggage. Once everything was unpacked Quinn and I smiled at each other.

"Ok, grand tour time," she said and dragged me by the hand.

"Living room, bathroom over there," she said and pointed.

"Kitchen, Jacuzzi in the back," she said.

Then she led me to the staircase and pulled me and our luggage up the stairs.

When we got into the master suite, she dropped her bag down and said, "Um, master suite complete with bathroom."

Pulling me out of that room and into another room she said, "Here is the guest room with smaller bathroom. Balcony in the back…"

"This is amazing," I said still in shock.

"So I think you'll be comfortable in here…" she said as she reached for my bag to place on the bed.

"No, I won't," I said firmly and pulled the bag out of her grasp.

"Oh why not," she asked concerned.

"I wanna share the master suite with you this weekend, if I may?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said and dragged me out of the room and into the master suite. I placed my bag on the bed.

"Ok, we can share the dresser over there and there's two sinks in the bathroom. Cool?"

"Definitely cool," I said pulled her to me.

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting, San. I'm glad you're here," she said in my arms.

"I am too," I said. Before we realized it, we started to sway back and forth.

"I love being in your arms," she said and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love having you in my arms," I said simply.

Then I heard her stomach grumble.

"You hungry?"

"Just a little," she said. I guided her down the stairs and we made dinner of grilled chicken and salad.

After dinner we cleaned up and then lay down on the couch. She lay in between my legs and rested her head on my chest. I love the closeness between us.

"Ok, present time," she said. Unfortunately she got up and I immediately felt cold. She walked to her purse and retrieved a box and a piece of paper.

"Ok, open this first," she instructed as she threw the box at me.

"Quinn, what did you do?" I asked as I caught it.

"It appears that I got my girlfriend a present," she said and sat down next to me.

I opened the box and saw a gold necklace with our initials, written in cursive, on both sides of a heart.

"O-M-G, I love it!"

"Really, you do?" she asked.

"Of course, Beautiful! I love it!"

"Can I put it on you," she asked excitedly.

"Yes, please," I turned my upper body towards her so she could clasp my new necklace around my neck. I returned to my previous position and kissed her gently, but message filled.

After she broke the kiss she handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this," I asked.

"Open it and find out," she said and smiled.

I unfolded the piece of paper and looked down.

"Oh my, is this a poem," I asked.

"Read it and find out already!" Quinn said impatiently. She smiled brightly.

"Ok, ok…" I said, but cleared my throat before I continued, "Ignite…You ignite my life with your smile…You excite my heart with your words and…Make me whole and complete…I want to get to know what makes you smile and what makes you blue…My life had been boring and mundane…You've ignited it just by being you…Thus pushing me a little farther along my journey…You ignite my creativity…And you've helped me to see…A brighter tomorrow…Than yesterday." I read.

Quinn sat there quietly as I read her thoughts on paper. Her thoughts for me. I felt so honored. I looked up for a second and saw her smile at me.

I continued, "You ignite everything that seems to be wrong in my life…With one of your smiles…Thank you…Thank you for that…I'd run for miles

With that as my inspiration…You ignite my days…In so many different ways…Thank you for that as well…So as this poem comes to a close…Please know that you've made an impact…And that your presence is felt…So please keeping igniting the world…Like you have done to mine."

After I finished reading her beautiful poem to me, I held it in my hands and stared at it.

"Did you like it?" she asked as she got up and knelt down in front of me.

"I loved it!" I said and looked at her.

"Santana, why are you crying?"

"Because I…" I started to say.

"Go on?" she asked.

"Because I love you," I whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," she said.

"Because I love you, Quinn," I said and looked up at her to see her smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, Santana, I love you," she stated. As she said this we made eye contact with each other.

"You love me?"

"I do, my dear, so much," Quinn said and smiled.

I leaned down and connected my lips with hers. She fought for control of the kiss. She somehow got up from the floor to sit back on the couch. We continued to kiss as I could feel her push me backwards. Once my back was on the cushion she laid herself over my body. She continued to kiss me as she massaged my side with her hand. She brushed my hair back with the other hand.

I broke the kiss and said, "There's a second part to your present, do you want it now?"

"Um, okay." She said reluctantly. She allowed me to get up and get the piece of paper from my purse. I ran back to her.

"Here you go," I said as I handed it to her.

"Thank you..." she took the paper and unfolded it.

Quinn began, "Engulfed…Come to me…Hold me throughout the night…I just need to know everything will be alright…Allow me deeper into your life…I want to know what makes you tick…What excites you…What makes you cry…I'd give you the moon and the sky…Just to see you smile…I'd brush away the strands of hair...From your face….Between you and me…There is no space…"

She leaned back on the couch and searched for my hand. Once she had it, she held onto it.

She continued, "I want to be totally engulfed in you…Carry me away…To where you are….Our love could take us far…We will shield each other from the cruelty…And the brutality of the outside world…Totally engulfed in you…Is heaven on this Earth.

Serenity …Peace …Complete my being…With your sensuality…Come sway with me…Back and forth…Let the motion engulf us…And transport us to our own private paradise….This paradise is you."

She sat there and took it into her heart. Then she got up from the couch without a word. She walked to the kitchen and got out the sparkling cider and two wine glasses. She returned to the couch and sat down.

She opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the two wine glasses. Then she handed me a glass.

"I want to make a toast," she said.

"Sure," I replied.

"Santana, in the past few months since we've gotten together I've felt your love and support. I believe you when you say that you love me. I'll always believe in your love. I'll always believe in you. I'll always believe in us…" she said as she raised her glass. I imitated her movement.

Once our glasses were close to touching she said, "To the most amazing woman there is!"

We clink our glasses together and drank the cider. After we were done, she took my glass from me and moved closer to me. She leaned forward and I immediately leaned forward too. We connected our lips and let gravity take over.

We made out for a long time. I loved her kisses. I loved how she really got into them. I also beyond loved when she said, "Santana," when she pulled away for air and then connected her lips back to mine.

Then all of a sudden, she stopped.

"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"No baby, not at all," she replied and pulled me up. Once I was sitting up, she stood up, and extended her hands out to me. I grabbed them and she pulled me up. When I was standing she dragged me with her.

"Where are we going," I asked, but she didn't answer.

She pulled me to a big room that held the Jacuzzi in it. I looked up in amazement at the room itself. It had high ceilings and when you looked outside all you could see was forest. The moon and a standing light was pretty much our only source of light, but they shined brightly. At that time it had begun to flurry outside.

Then she stopped. Since I wasn't paying attention to walking I crashed into her.

"Whoa," she said and smiled.

"Sorry," was all I could say because I was nervous.

She laughed a little at me. I wasn't offended because she did it tenderly.

"Do you want to take a dip," she asked.

"Sure, but I don't have a suit," I said dumbly.

"I know," she said seductively.

"Oh," I said with a shy smile.

Realizing this, she said, "Santana, it's alright. We don't have…" she said.

"No, no, I've been waiting for this," I replied with a huge smile.

"Oh ok," she said excitedly.

I walked over to the Jacuzzi and fiddled with the handle. I gave it one good pull and it turned on. Immediately it was a little noisier than it was before. I turned back to Quinn and found that she had stripped down to her under garments.

"Geez, you're fast," I said.

"I am when I know what I want," she replied. She seductively smiled.

She walked over to the Jacuzzi and then removed the rest of her clothing. As she did this I just stood there. There was nothing I could say because my brain had shut down due to her awe-inspiring beauty.

"Santana…" she started and then noticed my trance like state, "Earth to Santana!"

She knew that yelling at me probably wouldn't solve the problem so she picked up her bra and threw it at me.

As she pulled her arm back and then forward, she yelled, "SANTANA!"

As her bra was coming at my face I didn't have time to move. It hit me square between the eyes. As soon as it did, I jumped.

She then got into the Jacuzzi and sat down. She looked at my expression and laughed heartily at me.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," I hollered back.

"For someone who's done this before you sure are acting scared," she said.

I was taken aback by her comment and she saw this.

"Santana, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant you're acting like this is your first time when I should be acting like that."

"I'm not used to all of this. My first time didn't have this much build up," I replied honestly.

"Brittany didn't make you feel sexually needed," she asked.

"Honestly, no. I started that. I don't think that she'd think of starting it because of our friendship. Honestly, and no offense to her, it ended pretty much as soon as it started."

"Oh."

"Please don't tell her I said that?" I asked her cautiously.

"Never! What we say between us stays between us," Quinn promised.

"Good. You're beautiful, by the way," I said.

She smiled and then said, "You gonna get in?"

"Yup," I said as I started to pull my shirt over my head.

"Wait," she said.

"What?"

"Strip for me," she asked.

"What now," I asked kind of surprised.

"Strip for me," she repeated.

"Wanky!"

I then started to sway my hips to the music that we would have heard if I foresaw this happening. Once I removed my shirt I twirled it around a few times and got her to smile. Then I released it and it landed near her clothes. As sexily as possible unzipped my jeans and started to pull them off while standing. I never knew how difficult it would be to try to act sexy and remove pants. I almost fell, but caught myself. I don't think she noticed because it was Quinn who was in the trance from before. Her eyes never left me. She stared intensely at me. No words were spoken. And no sounds were made.

Once I was out of my pants, the next logical piece of clothing to remove would be my bra. I seductively pulled down the straps to my black, lace bra one strap at a time. Once they were down I reached behind me and unhooked myself. I did this surprisingly without any interference from my black hair. Once the fabric was unhooked it fell off of me easily.

She swam over to the side of the Jacuzzi and hung her arms over it. She never broke the eye contact. Her green eyes bore into me and penetrated my heart.

Then I lowered my hands to my underwear. I kept the eye contact with her as I pushed the fabric down lower and lower on my body. When the garment got to my knees it magically slipped all the way down to my feet. Then I stepped out of them, but kept them where they were. Quinn glanced down and her breath got caught in her throat.

Being completely naked in front of her wasn't as nerve racking as I thought it might be. I didn't try to hide or cover anything. Instead I walked over to Quinn in my best model walk.

By the time my hands reached out for the ledge of the Jacuzzi her eyes had grown wide in amazement. I looked down at her and simply said, "See anything you like?"

"Um, I see a lot…um," she whispered.

Then I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her forcibly, yet passionately. Our heads tilted back and forth while our tongues thrashed against each other. I kissed with as much enthusiasm, power, longing, desire, and anticipation as I could. She tried getting her body as close to mine as possible, but the wall of the Jacuzzi was in the way.

Quinn got frustrated and I could sense it. She broke the kiss and demanded, "Get in here now!"

I didn't say anything. I just did what she asked.

While I was running to get in, she swam back over the entrance of the small pool and extended her hand to me. I grabbed it and was pulled, gently, into the water. The bubbling water could not compare to our desire for each other. She pulled me into her body and pinned me against herself and the side of the pool so I couldn't escape. Not that I wanted to anytime soon.

Our lips connected again in a kiss that she started. This time our tongues gently and slowly massaged each other. The fight for dominance was mutual as we both tried to offer each other as much as we could.

Her hands cut through the rippling waves of the water and found my behind. She cupped it and squeezed tightly.

"Quinn," I moaned while still in the kiss.

She took this as my approval so she did the simple gesture again.

"Aahh!" I yelled in the kiss.

To repay her, I somehow brought my two hands lower and found her breasts. First I used one hand as I massaged and gently tweaked her pink, hardening nipple. She broke the kiss and arched her back towards me so I had better access to them. Then, with more room, I used both of my hands and massaged both of her breasts at the same time. Then I lowered my head in bite in between both breasts. As soon as I bite that area, she froze.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yes, I am."

"I think we should stop," I said, but she interrupted me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want our first time to be in a Jacuzzi. You deserve more than that. Candle, romance…fireworks," I answered honestly.

"We're not setting off fireworks," she said, laughed, and pulled me into her for a hug.

"You know what I mean…wait, you have fireworks?" I said teasingly.

"Haha," she said and engulfed our lips.

After the kiss broke, I pulled her to get out. Once we were out of the Jacuzzi I grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the room. We were dripping wet with arousal and actual water.

We ran into the kitchen where I found the candles and matches. While I was doing that she was running up the stairs to the master suite to unmake the bed. I had sprinted to the room and saw her naked backside while she did this task. I could hear a faint humming coming from her lips.

I walked up to her and while still holding everything I was carrying, I managed to wrap an arm around her body.

She jumped a little, but quickly rested in the embrace. In a few moments, she wiggled out.

"I need to use the bathroom. Be right out," she said and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

While she was in there, I sporadically spread out the candles and lit them all. I stole a rose from her bouquet, which was sitting downstairs. I crumbled the petals up and tossed them over the sheets. Then I got on the bed, lay down on my side, and rested my head against my hand that was supported by bent arm.

I heard the toilet flush and smiled from ear to ear.

She opened the door, walked into the room, and froze dead in her tracks.

"Quinn, are you okay?" I said as I began to get up.

"I'm fine, " she replied.

"Are you sure? We don't have to…"

She ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I want this!" she said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"I want you, Santana," she said timidly. She gazed into my eyes and held the stare for a few heavenly moments.

"You've always had me, Quinn!" I replied.

I then stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. She sat down. I swear if she was nervous at all she didn't show it. Me, on the other hand, I was a little only because I didn't want to hurt her. I put my hand behind her head as support as I lowered her back onto the mattress. She smiled up at me and extended her arms for me to join her. I got fully onto the bed and lay down on top of her and in her arms.

I then kissed her as passionately as I could. I brushed the strands of hair away from her eyes. I broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her eyes were shut and she looked like an angel.

"Quinn, please open your eyes," I requested.

She opened her eyes very slowly and seductively. She looked up at me with those green eyes, which look hazel in the moonlight.

"I love you," I said as I hovered over her body in a push up position.

"I love you too," she replied as she raised her arm and wrapped her hand around my neck to lower me completely on top of her. In an instance our skin molded together. My caramel skin seemed to be fused together with her vanilla skin.

I brought my head down to meet her lips again in a soft kiss. I caressed her cheeks gently with my knuckles as we kissed passionately. Then I caressed her neck and collarbone. I broke the kiss and placed little butterfly kisses to where I had started to caress. When I got to her collarbone, I could feel her body as it rose and fell underneath me.

Continuing on my discovery of Quinn, I started to lick her breasts one at a time. I left small kisses on them and blew my breathe onto her nipples, which perked up almost immediately.

"Please lick them," she asked.

I bent my head lower and took one breast into my mouth. I gently massaged it with my tongue. She arched her back to allow me to have better access. Then I gently released that breast to do the exact same thing to the other one. Again she arched her back for me. After massaging that breast with my tongue I gently put it down.

The room was deafening silent. I looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm enjoying this time with you, Santana."

"If I ever do anything to hurt you please let me know and I'll stop, okay?" I asked.

"You could never hurt me when we make love."

"Oh, ok," I said relieved.

Then I continued my journey. I caressed her stomach. I massaged her belly button gently. She seemed to enjoy this so I kept doing. I added my tongue occasionally. She giggled a little I guess because of the sensation it gave her. Then I reachedher core. I caressed the outside first. I lowered my nose, took a deep breath and smelt her scent. This action made me hungry for more of her, so I took one of my fingers and gently caressed her lower lips. She bucked and moaned, "Santana." I picked my head up and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Quinn open your eyes. Tell me what you want." I demanded seductively.

Her eyes popped open. She picked up her head a little to look me in my eyes.

"I want you," she replied.

With that I lowered my body to be in the area I wanted to be in. I then inserted my tongue into her. She fidgeted at first, but then she rode the waves I was giving her. She threw her legs over my two shoulders. At this time, I felt my own arousal begin to heighten. With every wave I felt I pushed my tongue and fingers deeper into Quinn.

"Santana, ooohhhh, Santana," she yelled.

I didn't want to stop to ask her if she felt like she was close.

"I'm almost there," she yelled.

With this as my motivation I pushed my tongue the farthest it could go and added another finger.

"Ahhh, yes, Santana," Quinn yelled out in ecstasy. While she screamed she also had her release. She tasted so sweet. Sweeter than I could ever imagine or hope for. As she had her orgasm, so did I. I just couldn't express it.

After I knew that she was coming down I crawled up her body and into her awaiting arms.

"How was that?" I asked insecurely.

We rocked back and forth in a grinding manner.

"Baby, that was beyond incredible," she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Do you know what made it awesome for me," I asked.

"No, what?"

"We just didn't have sex…"

"Oh no?"

"God no, we made authentic and passionate love," I revealed and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm so glad that my first time with a woman was with someone I not only love, but feel safe with. Santana, I love you. There truly are no words to describe how much," Quinn said.

"I love you too," I replied.

Then we just lay there, in each other's arms, but didn't fall asleep. We cuddled and talked.

We made love a few more times. Quinn took control and showed me things I had never seen before.

My life had always felt empty like I was desperately searching for someone. I now know who that someone was.

It was Quinn.

All I know is that there's no way in hell I'm letting her go.


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpectedly Yours

11.

While Santana and Quinn were definitely making sweet, cabin rocking lady love, I was having a great time with "my little Diva".

I picked her up at her house precisely at 6 o'clock. I rang the doorbell. I held a single red rose that I had picked up right before I arrived at her house.

One of her Dads, Hiram, answered the door.

"Well, hello, Brittany," her Dad said with a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Berry," I replied nervously.

"How are you this evening," he asked as he tried to calm me down.

"I'm excited. This is Rachel and my first Valentine's Day. First of many, I hope," I replied.

He smiled brightly and then let me into the house.

"Rachel!" he yelled.

"Coming," she said as she walked down the stairs.

Watching her as she walked down the steps, I was in shock. She wore a tight, red, knee length dress which accentuated her assets, if you know what I mean. The dress hugged all of the right places. She also wore black, stiletto shoes.

I was speechless.

"Hi, Brittany…" she said with a smile.

I didn't say anything, just stared with my mouth hanging open.

"Brittany," she said and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Is she okay, honey," Mr. Berry asked his daughter and looked concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine," she said and nudged me.

I came out of my stupor.

"You…you look amazing," I said and handed her the rose.

"Aww, thank you," she said as she reached for the rose that I held out. She handed it to her Dad.

"I'll put this in water," he said.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go," she said.

"Oh, Mr. Berry, sir, does your daughter have a curfew," I asked.

"Oh, um, is midnight alright?" he asked shocked.

I looked down a little at Rachel and she nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, sir…" I said and grabbed Rachel's hand. We then began to leave her house.

"Have a good time, you two. Hope to see you around here more, Brittany," he yelled to us.

I waved to him as we got to my car. Like a gentlewoman, I opened the car door for her and extended my hand out to her since she was standing on the grass.

"Thank you," she said as she grabbed my hand.

Once she was comfortably in the car, I closed the door and ran to my side or the car.

"Well, Rachel, do you still want to go to Breadstix?" I asked as I calmed myself down a bit.

"Absolutely. I haven't been there in a while. Oh, I brought my CD!" she said and retrieved it from her purse.

"Oh, cool, let's play it!" I said. She opened the CD holder and gently pulled the CD out. Because I was driving, she slipped it into the CD player in my car.

Almost immediately we heard Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You"!

"You've got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you," Rachel sang.

"I love your voice," I said over the loud music since she turned it up loudly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course….it's amazing…" I said, hesitated for a minute, but then said, "You're amazing!"

She lowered the music down.

"Can you pull over there," she asked and pointed to a parking lot.

"Why?"

"I need to ask you a question and I want your full attention," she said.

I put my signal on and pulled into the lot. I then stopped the car. I kept it running.

"What's up?" I asked genuinely interested.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Well we're on the way to Breadstix…" I said.

"Oh, yes, I know, Brittany. I meant what are _we_ doing?" she asked and pointed to the both of us.

"Oh, I thought we were dating," I said and lowered my head.

"Brittany, look at me please," she requested.

I looked up and half smiled. I can't help it, when I look at her I smile.

"We are different people," she said.

"Yes, but opposites attract, sometimes…Isn't that what Paula Abdul sang about," I asked.

She started to laugh, but then looked into my eyes and saw that I wasn't kidding.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes she sang about that. I-," she began, but I interrupted her.

"Rachel, I like you. I think if we decide to take this further we could be awesome for each other. I'm not playin'. This is for real," I said and looked into her eyes.

Rachel got quiet and then said, "I'm sometimes a lot to handle. People are going to ask questions. I know that Santana doesn't like me," she said.

"You are my 'little Diva'. I'm totally prepared to take care of you _all _the time. As for the people who may question why we're together…as long as we know why we're together that's all that matters. I've also asked Santana to stop with the nicknames. She knows that you're becoming important to me so she promised to stop using them all the time," I said and smiled.

"Your 'little Diva' huh?"

"Was I thinking too far ahead…" I asked insecurely.

"No, you weren't. You really want to date me," she asked still unsure.

"Yes, Rachel Barbra Berry, I do. I haven't wanted something this much in awhile. Do you want to date me?" I asked.

She remained silent.

"I know I'm not the smartest person, but I will always cherish the idea that I am dating you. You'll never have to be afraid because I'll always protect you," I said.

She leaned over and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it so our teeth crashed together. I made up for it by quickly connecting our lips together. She moaned in the kiss. I was very happy about that.

"Are you definitely sure," she asked after she broke the kiss.

"Absolutely…Positively…" I said and smiled.

"Ok, onward," she said and pointed in front of her.

I pulled out of the parking lot and to the restaurant.

When we arrived, I parked the car, got out, ran over to Rachel's side, opened the door, and extended my hand out to her.

As she grabbed it, she said, "Thank you."

I went to remove my hand from hers, but she held onto it tightly. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled right back. I slammed her car door shut and we walked into the restaurant.

Once we got to our table, I pulled her chair out for her.

"You don't have to keep doing that," she said.

"I want to. It shows everyone that you're my girl," I said and then regretted it.

"Oh," she said.

"Was that okay to say," I asked as I sat in my own chair.

"Sure, Brittany, it's just so new and unexpected," she replied.

"Well, I am unexpectedly yours," I said and smiled at her.

She just laughed. We ordered and had a good conversation. I was happy with myself because sometimes what I'm trying to convey comes out wrong and it makes me look dumb. But with Rachel, we were having a good conversation. If I faltered here and there she either didn't notice it or if she did she chose to let it go.

"Rachel," I said.

"Yes, Brittany," she answered.

"Please call me 'Britt' like everyone else," I asked.

"I kind of enjoy calling you "'Brittany'," she said.

"Why?"

"It makes our relationship different from your friendships," she said with a smile.

"Oh, I never thought of that…"

"Do you mind if I continue," she asked.

"You can call me anything you'd like," I replied.

"Thank you," she said and smiled.

"Do you have nicknames, um, besides the ones that you're called at school," I asked.

"Actually no I do not," she said.

"Well I already call you 'my little Diva', but I want to come up with another one for when things turn intimate," I said and blushed a little.

So did Rachel.

"Um, okay…What were you thinkin'?"

"Maybe 'gorgeous'...or 'beauty'…or 'sexy'?" I asked.

"Do you really see me as that," she asked kind of surprised.

"Absolutely," I said as I reached across the table to grab her hand. Once I had it I gave it a squeeze.

She smiled. She leaned across the table halfway. Recognizing what she wanted, I leaned over on my side and we met in the middle and kissed. It was a sweet kiss.

I was proud that we just shared our first public kiss. She didn't seem to mind it at all. And I sure didn't.

We stayed at the restaurant for another hour. By the time we paid and were back in my car it was already 9 pm.

"What do you want to do next?" she asked me.

"I was thinking about a movie," I replied.

"Going to one or renting one," she asked.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to rent one or two. I don't want anyone else looking at my beauty tonight…only me."

She smiled shyly. Then she had an idea.

"I have an idea…how would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

"Sure…would your fathers allow that?" I asked with a smile.

She dug out her cell phone and dialed her Dad. In a second, she said, "Hi, Dad…a wonderful time…I have a question…Brittany and I are going to rent a movie or two…Would it be okay if we came back home to watch it?...Great, thank you…Oh one more thing…Could she spend the night?...She can?...Wonderful…Thank you…We'll pick up some clothes for her since she probably won't fit in mine…We'll be home before 12. Thank you, Dad…Love you too."

I stared at her in awe as she shut her phone and smiled at me.

"Done. Now you're stuck with me," she said.

"Awesome," I replied.

Then we drove to my house. Once we were outside she said, "I'll just wait in the car."

"But I want you to meet my parents…" I said.

"It isn't too late," she asked.

"Nope," I said as I ran to her car door and opened it.

"Ok," she said and took a big breath.

I took her hand and escorted her into my house.

"Mom, Dad," I yelled.

"In here…how was your date?" my Mom said as I pulled Rachel in the direction of where they were.

"Um, it's still going on, actually," I said as Rachel and I entered the room.

"Oh, hello, Rachel," my Mom said and started to get up from her chair.

"No, please don't get up," Rachel said, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Pierce!"

"Hello, Rachel…Britt's been going on and on about you," my Dad said.

"DAD!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in the air.

"What?"

"Haha…it's nice to meet you too, sir," Rachel said as she shook his extended hand.

"Um, would it be alright if I spent the night with Rachel tonight," I asked shyly.

"Um, are her parents going to be home," my Mom asked.

"Yes, they are…I've already asked my Dad and he said that Brittany is more than welcome," Rachel confirmed.

"Well then of course," my Dad said.

"Thanks…We're going to rent movies," I said.

"Have fun," my Mom said.

Once we were outside my bedroom, she asked, "Do you want me to wait here?"

I didn't answer. I pulled her into my room.

Then I went to grab an overnight bag from my closet. While I packed what I needed Rachel looked at all of the pictures on my wall. She noticed there were a lot of me and Santana.

She said, "There sure are a lot of pictures of you and Santana."

"Yeah. Well, she's my b-f-f. Is that okay? If it's not I'll take some down."

I dropped my clothes onto my bed and went to take some down.

"Brittany, don't be silly," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I do want to have a picture taken of us," she said.

I smiled at the thought.

_Our first picture together as a couple._

I searched for my digital camera. Once I found it, walked into the hallway to yell for my Mom.

"Mom!"

"Yes," she yelled back.

"Could you come up here for a second please," I yelled back.

"Be right up!"

I walked back into my room and to a stunned Rachel.

"What? I make things happen! If my girl wants a photo, my girl gets that photo." I replied with a grin. Rachel smiled contagiously.

Once my Mom was in my room, I handed her the camera.

I dragged Rachel to the bed and I sat on the edge of it. I patted my lap and said, "Come here."

Rachel sat on my lap. We put our faces together and smiled for the camera.

"I wanna take one more," my Mom said after she took the first one.

I motioned for Rachel to get up from my lap and get on my back.

"Are you sure," she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am…It'll be okay I promise," I said.

She moved across the bed, sat behind me, wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my shoulders. She did with a sense of poise that was all her own.

"Hold on tighter, Rachel," I instructed. I felt her grip tighten. Then I got up with her attached to me. I walked us over to the window since the moon's light was shining down. Rachel moved her head closer to my head. I could feel her hot breath on my neck and, truth be told, it turned me on a lot.

"Ok, girls…one…two…three!" My Mom said as she took the picture.

I then walked over to the bed and said, "Ok, you can let go!"

She did and fell onto the bed with a hearty laugh.

"That was fun, thank you, Mrs. Pierce!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, thanks Mom," I said.

"You're welcome…You two make a cute couple, if I do say so myself," my Mom said and overdramatically winked.

We both laughed.

I finished packing my bag and grabbed my camera and wire that came with it so I could download the photos onto her computer. Then we went downstairs. We said, "Good-bye" to my parents.

Then we left and went to the video store. We made it just in time.

We got a Barbra Streisand movie, "Yentl" because Rachel didn't have it in her collection and hasn't seen it in a while. We also got a Jennifer Aniston movie called, "Management" and a Julia Roberts movie called, "Notting Hill". We both hadn't seen both of them. We got popcorn and some candy as well. We paid and found out that they were due on Sunday.

Then we went to her house. While I changed into my pajamas she made the popcorn and got us drinks. While she changed I downloaded the pictures for her.

"I'm going to make one of them my wallpaper," she said as she saw them on her computer screen. Then she kissed my head.

"You ready for 'Management'?" I asked as I got the DVD and popped it into her player.

"Sure…Come sit next to me," she asked.

I ran and plopped down on her bed. She laughed.

I tried to get comfortable while she got the bowl of popcorn and put it in between us. Then she lay next to me.

"I'm not comfortable yet," I said.

"You want another pillow?" she asked as she was getting up to get me one.

I grabbed her body and pulled her right next to me and threw my arm around her. I liked the closeness that we shared.

"Ok, now I'm comfortable." I said and smiled.

"As long as you're comfortable…" she said with a chuckle.

The movie was a wonderful, independent film. It made me cry. Rachel seemed to enjoy it also.

"Ready for 'Notting Hill'," I asked.

"Actually I'm kind of sleepy. Could we watch the others tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," I said and kissed her head.

We got up and removed whatever was on the bed.

Then I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and tossed them on the floor.

"What are you doing," she asked me.

"Sleeping on the floor," I responded.

"You don't want to cuddle until we fall asleep?" she asked.

"Are we ready for that," I asked.

"I am," she said firmly.

"Well, then I am too," I said as I picked up the blanket and pillow from the ground and threw them back on the bed, which Rachel had already unmade.

I got in and extended my hands out to her. She grasped them and I pulled her onto her bed. She nestled besides me. I pulled her as close as possible. I ended up pulling her onto my chest.

"Is this okay," I whispered.

"Yes, perfect," she said as she picked up her hair and tossed her hair back so that her ear was flat against my chest.

As I watched her do this, my heartbeat started to beat faster.

"Oh, wow, your heart is racing. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I have what they call 'Rachel-itis'…"

"Oh, what's that?"

"It's a condition that I have when I can't get enough of you. I have to have you as close to me as humanly possible for the symptoms to subside," I said and smiled.

She looked up at my blue eyes and just simply said, "Thank you for making me feel special!"

"That's my job…it's something that I think I was destined to do," I said and picked my head off of my pillow. She moved up my body a little and we connected our lips together. I grabbed her face with my hands and somehow she managed to pull herself up to be more in the kiss. She was now sitting up and in between my legs. I let go of her so she could change her position. Then I grabbed her again, she moaned.

"Are you okay," I asked concerned.

"Hmm…Kiss me again," she asked me.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward and towards my body. When we were inches apart, I leaned forward and grabbed her lips with my own. Our heads titled back and forth as soon as our lips connected.

"Rachel," I moaned when I felt her tongue enter my mouth.

"Brittany," she moaned back when she felt mine.

I came up for air for a split second and saw her sitting in front of me with her eyes closed. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Damn, you're gorgeous," I said and then hungrily took her lips again.

While still kissing me, she lowered me onto the mattress and then she lay on top of me. I was shocked.

"Rachel," I said in the kiss.

"Hmm," she said.

I tried to break the kiss. Her grip was amazing. She opened her eyes and looked down at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said timidly.

"No, no, don't apologize. That was a-mazing…" I said happily.

"Oh, okay," she said and tried to lung at me again.

I caught her and then I sat up.

She looked confused so she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just want to talk…"

"About what?"

"What just happened and what it means," I said. I was surprising myself with my level of clarity.

"Oh, ok, good idea," she said as she collected herself. She sat on the other end of her bed with her knees against her chest.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine," she answered shortly.

"Are you mad with me," I asked genuinely.

"No, no, not at all. More so at myself," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"That's never happened before…"

"I don't get it," I asked confused.

"Oh, I've been kissed before…" she said. She looked away before she continued, "Just not like the way you kiss me. I love when you kiss me."

I smiled brightly and moved closer to her. When I close enough I asked, "Can I hold your hand?"

She extended her hand to me and I took it in my own. Immediately I started to trace small circles onto her skin with my pointer finger. Then I said, "You're the first person that I've kissed…"

She interrupted, "wait, what?"

"That I wanted to continue to kiss," I said.

"Oh, what about Santana?"

"We only kissed the first and only time we had sex," I revealed.

"Oh."

"Yup, with you, I don't know, it matters." I fumbled on the words so I blushed.

"So…"

"So what?" I said since I didn't know where she was heading.

"Can I be your girlfriend?" she asked with that Rachel Berry confidence.

"Yes, I wish you would be," I said and smiled from ear to ear.

"Then my darling, I am…Yay," she said and clapped her hands.

"Darling, huh," I said and smiled slyly.

"Darn tooting!"

I laughed and then said, "And everything else will happen in its own time."

"Oh, yes, you are right!"

"Come over here please," I said and extended my arms out. She crawled over to me and into my arms. Once we were inches apart, I squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Then we lay back and cuddled. Pretty soon we both fell asleep.

BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this chapter this way with their POVs. I am thinking of doing it this way for at least the next chapter unless you don't like it. I know it's kind of late in this story to change formats, but I wanted to see how it would flow. Please look at the earlier chapters from the points of view of Santana or Brittany depending on the chapter. Please let me know if you like it or not…

Unexpectedly Yours

12.

Quinn's point of view

It was only 2 am when I stirred in Santana's arms. I loved this feeling of her arms wrapped around me. Even more than this feeling, I simply loved her. I loved her with my entire heart. She was my world and I can only hope that I was hers.

"How did I get so lucky," I whispered to myself as I pinched myself to make me sure this was certainly not a dream.

"Ouch!" I softly yelled. I could feel her move beside me.

_Did I wake her up? _

She stirred, but fell back to sleep.

_Oh good!_

I tilted my head towards the window. When had it begun to snow? It was really coming down now. I know that I had other more important things to pay attention to. Like Santana's amazing body and her amazing heart. I so enjoyed having her make love to me. I will forever enjoy having Santana Lopez make love to me. It was everything and it will continue to be everything. Every touch sent chills throughout my entire body. Every time one of her fingers was inside of me it made me go crazy with arousal. Every time I climaxed I did it with a heart full of love for her. I hope she knew just how much I loved her.

I wanted to see her smile at me. I wanted to hear her say my name. I wanted to feel her under me and I wanted to be inside her again. With that as my motivation, I, as gently, as I could maneuvered myself to be on top of Santana. It wasn't too difficult and she was a sound sleeper.

I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her lightly at first. Then I placed my tongue on her lower lip. It was at this moment when I do believe she was having a dream about me. She didn't open her eyes, but she very slowly opened her mouth for my tongue to enter and massage hers. With the contact of our two tongues she awoke and jumped slightly. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled it closer to her. Our tongues thrashed against each other and our heads tilted back and forth for control of the kiss.

"Quinn," I heard her whisper with her eyes shut.

"Santana," I whispered to her.

And with that permission, I moved my hand lower and lower until I found her center. I massaged the outside and could feel her wetness come through her panties. I moved them aside rather easily. I took my pointer finger and gently entered Santana.

She broke the kiss and screamed, "Quinn!"

She started to rock back and forth so my finger would easily go deeper without the need of me to push it. That didn't mean that I didn't. I pushed a little harder and she yelled again. She picked up her head and attacked my lips.

I pulled my finger out just for a few seconds.

"Please…" she pleaded as broke the kiss. She began to slightly sweat.

Then I took another finger and entered her again. I did so with more force than before. She found my lips and sucked my bottom lip. Because of the arousal, she bit down and made my lip bleed a little.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yes, baby, I'm fine…how are you?" I asked as I looked down at her face and wiggled my two fingers that were inside her.

"I'm about to…" she said almost out of breath. I crawled down her body and she knew what I wanted to do. Once I was down there she threw her legs over my shoulders so I had plenty of access.

"I'm so close…just one more…" she demanded.

I thrust my fingers one final time. With my movement, her entire body tightened signifying that she was close. I made sure my mouth was in front of her center so I could suck her juices into my mouth. And then she had her orgasm. She filled my mouth and I swallowed all of her.

Once she began to calm down, I traveled back up her body and into her arms.

"That's one hell of a way to be woken up," she said and smiled contently.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love you," I said out of breathe.

"I love you too, Quinn," she said and relaxed with me in her arms.

Hours later, I stirred in our bed and sleepily reached for her, but she was nowhere in the room.

"Santana!" I yelled childishly. I was afraid that this all was a dream.

"Beautiful, I am right here," she said as she ran into the room.

"Oh thank God," I said.

"It's okay, Quinn," she said as she stroked my hair.

"Where were you? I thought this was all a dream," I said as I calmed down.

"I was downstairs making you breakfast in bed, which I need to get back to before everything burns," she said, but before she got up from the bed, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I just need a kiss," I asked. She leaned over and kissed me passionately. She brought her hand up to my neck and massaged it back and forth with her knuckles.

When the kiss was over, she said, "Don't move…" and ran down out of the room and down the stairs.

"I gotta pee, though," I yelled.

"Well, go, but come right back," she yelled back.

I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Once I was finished I ran back to bed, but didn't cover myself up.

"I'm back." I yelled.

"I'll be right there," she said as she carried a tray of food and a rose up the stairs.

"I hope you like…" she said as she walked into the room and saw me for the first time.

"Whoa!" she said as she almost lost her balance making the tray almost fall.

I giggled and that made my chest bounce.

"Not really helping, Fabray!" she said flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry," I said with a wide smile.

"Yeah yeah!" she said and smiled. She brought over the food and placed it at the foot of the bed.

"I made you scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee! Hope you like it!"

"Oh, great!" I said as I crawled over to get the tray.

"Jesus Christ!" she yelled as she watched me crawl.

I smiled. I knew I got her.

"What?" I said semi obliviously.

"Put this on," she said and tossed me a tee shirt.

I did and then pouted, "Is that better?"

"Eh," she replied.

"Eh?"

"Yup. I'd rather have you naked all the time, but I don't want you to burn…ya know…anything!" she said and smirked.

"My hero!" I said and smiled.

"You better believe it, Beautiful!" Santana said.

"What do you want to do today," I asked her.

"Can we go into town and hang out there," she asked.

"Sure…we're gonna have to shovel first," I said and pointed outside. I was happy to see it had stopped snowing.

"Yuck! Manual labor?"

"Yes, Baby," I said and smiled.

"Ok, eat up. Then get dressed," she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," I said teasingly and saluted her.

"Good. You're gonna need all your strength for tonight!"

"What's tonight?" I teased.

She walked up to me and engulfed my lips with her own. Then she broke the kiss and went into the bathroom. She left me to enjoy the after mass of that kiss.

"No fair," I yelled to her.

She just laughed. I finished my meal and got dressed.

In less than an hour we were in town.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Shopping," she replied with a grin.

I drove to an outlet mall and her face lit up. She saw a few stores that she wanted to go into. I spotted a few stores that I wanted to go into.

"Hey, let's meet back up in a half an hour," she suggested.

"Ok, I love you, Santana," I said and smiled. I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Quinn," she said as she squeezed me back.

Santana's point of view

"I'll see you soon," I said and pulled her face to mine and kissed her in front of the tens of people who were walking past us.

Once the kiss broke, she smacked my butt since I was walking straight ahead and she was going in the opposite direction.

I laughed out loud. Then we separated.

I walked into the first store I saw. I had intended on getting her something special for taking me to her cabin for this weekend. I didn't know what to get her. I was browsing when a polite young salesperson walked up to me and said, "Hello…my name is Angela…Can I help you?"

"Hi, Angela, I'm Santana, I'm looking for something for the love of my life, my girlfriend, Quinn. We've been dated for a few months, but I already know she's my forever," I said honestly.

"Congrats. What is her style? Is she a tee shirt person?" she asked as she held up a grey tee shirt.

"Or is she a jewelry person?" she asked and pointed to the jewelry case to her left.

"Well she bought me this wonderful necklace for Valentine's Day," I said as I gently picked up the necklace.

"That's very pretty," she admired.

"I want to get her a piece of jewelry," I decided as I walked over to the case.

"Great! What type of jewelry do you want to get for Quinn?" Angela asked me.

"Um," I said as I looked at all of the pieces of jewelry, "Everything is really nice. I think I…" I said as my eyes fell upon the perfect gift for the perfect girl.

"That's it!" I exclaimed and Angela jumped in the air a little. Angela took out the piece and I held it in my hand. It felt right. It felt like it belonged to Quinn and that I was meant to be the person to give it to her.

"I'll take it," I said overjoyed. 'Can you put it in a black box?"

"Of course," Angela said and smiled.

I paid and then watched her put the piece of jewelry into a black box and then into a small plastic bag. I noticed that the bag that she was putting Quinn's present in had the name of the jewelry store on it. I wanted to hide it so I asked, "Could I also have a regular bag to put that bag in?"

"Of course," she said as she pulled out a bigger bag with the name of the store on the front.

"Thank you, Angela, I truly appreciate your help," I said and smiled brightly.

"You're very welcome. I enjoyed the time. Good luck to you and Quinn," she said and handed me the bags.

I happily skipped out of the store and found Quinn sitting on a bench. She was looking down, but then she picked her head up and saw me approaching her. She smiled brightly. I loved her smiles. I knew they were just for me and no one else. It was then that I truly realized that she was the one for me. I felt more than confident with buying her the present that I did. It just felt right.


	13. Chapter 13

Unexpectedly Yours

13.

Quinn's point of view

As I picked my head up from reading the label of the sparkling cider bottle I had purchased, I saw the love of my life, no, the love of a million lifetimes, walk toward me with a smile.

When we were inches apart I attached my lips to hers. We stayed in that position for a few minutes. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I felt something hit my waist, but I didn't think anything of it.

After the kiss was over, she put her arm over my shoulder and we walked around for a while.

Pretty soon we went back to the cabin and I prepared dinner. Tonight's menu consisted of chicken breast and mashed potatoes. She set the table.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap," she said after she was finished with her task.

"Are you okay, Baby," I asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, Beautiful, I'm just tired!"

"I'll wake you up when it's ready…" I said with my back toward her. She ran over to my vase and took a handful of roses upstairs with her. She also brought the bag that held the item that she purchased from the outlets.

"Ok, I love you, Quinn," she said as she whisked past me and up the stairs with the roses and the bag.

Santana's point of view

I wasn't tired one bit. I was cooking up a surprise for my Quinn. I immediately closed the door a little and got to work. First I pulled out her small, black box from the bags and placed it on the nightstand and threw the bags in the little garbage can in the room. Then I tore off the petals of her roses and threw them around the room so that they'd fall all over the place. With the petals from another rose, I made a pathway from the hallway to where I would be standing. I then sporadically put out some candles, but didn't light them. I decided not to unmake the bed because I wanted her to know that she truly had my heart.

Then I paced back and forth in the large room while I came up with what I needed to tell her.

Her voice brought me back to reality a half an hour later when she yelled, "Santana, it's ready!"

"Ok. On my way!" I yelled back.

"How was your nap," she asked as I jogged down the stairs.

"Wonderful," I said and happily sighed as I noticed the two sparkling cider glasses she poured for us.

"Please have a seat," she said and held my chair out for me. As I was sitting down she pushed it in closer to the table for me.

"This looks amazing," I said and then continued, "Give me your plate?"

She handed me the plate and I scooped the mashed potatoes for her. Then I forked a piece of chicken and placed it on her plate.

"Thank you, Baby," she said and smiled.

I put my fork down and picked up my glass to suggested, "Let's toast?"

"Of course," she said and raised her glass.

"Here to being exactly where you're meant to be with the person you're supposed to be here with. I love you, Quinn!"

We clink our glasses together.

"I love you too," she said after she swallowed the cider.

We ate in comfortable silence. We held each other's free hands and every so often stole loving glances at each other. At the conclusion of the meal, we both cleaned up and then sat on the couch and held hands. She put her head on my shoulder. It felt right.

Getting up the courage, I whispered, "I have a surprise for you upstairs. Want to go and see it?"

She didn't say anything. Instead she led me up the stairs. She was about to open the door, but I stopped her.

"Could I ask you to stay out here for a few minutes? I need to put the finishing touches on it."

"I'll be in the guest room bathroom. Be right back!" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I watched her walk away and then I went straight to work with lighting the candles in the room. After I took the box and got down on my bended knee.

She had returned quickly and knocked on the door.

"San, can I come in?"

"Yes, Beautiful, come in."

She pushed the door open and her eyes lit up in amazement. She looked at the room and she smiled warmly. Then she saw me down on my knee.

"Oh my God, Santana…" she gasped as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Come here," I asked. She sauntered up to me and stood directly in front of me.

"Quinn Fabray, in the few months that we have shared together you have made me the happiest woman alive. I love everything about you. I especially love the way you make me feel, which is truly loved. What I have in my hands," I started to say, opened the box, looked back up at her, and continued, "Is my promise to you that I will love you forever. You are my one and only. You are my forever and ever. I promise to love you through the good times and love you even more through the bad times. Quinn, will you please marry me when we feel the time is right?"

I continued to look into her green eyes. I could see that she had been crying.

"Santana, I love you so much. I don't really know who I was before you walked into my life. You have taken me into your life and into your heart and shown me what unconditional love is. This is something I've never experienced. I don't have to worry about anything when I'm with you. I love the feeling of not having to be perfect around you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so…yes I will!" Quinn said as she smiled.

With that I removed the diamond encrusted heart ring from the box and tossed the box behind me. I reached for her left hand, which was already extended out and was shaking with excitement. I slid the ring onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. I then got up from my position and scooped her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

Then we kissed.

Quinn's point of view

_Oh my God, she asked me to marry her! I said, "Yes!" Are we ready for this? Will this be a forever thing? I want her in my life forever…_

"Oh, just so you know, this is a promise ring…I plan on getting you an engagement ring in the future. I don't want my parents to totally freak out when we get home," she said and chuckled.

"Baby, this is enough," I said honestly and admired my new ring.

"You deserve so much more," she said.

"I got the world," I said and looked into her brown eyes. Then I broke the hug and walked over to the window and stared out into the woods.

_Why doesn't this feel right?_

_I love her beyond words._

_I want to be her wife, Mrs. Santana Lopez. But…_

She snuck up behind me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I jumped into the air because I was concentrating on my thoughts. I was trying to get them to match up with what my heart felt.

"Sorry, Beautiful. Are you okay," she said and kissed my cheek. She sensed that something was off.

"Um, yeah…"

"What's our rule?" she asked, folded her arms against her chest, and tapped her foot against the carpet.

"No lying! No, Santana, I'm not lying. We've been dating for such a short period of time. I just want to make sure we won't be making a mistake," I said.

She guided me to the edge of the bed. I sat down first and then she sat down.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" she asked as gently as she could.

"I don't know. I should be happy…" I said.

I saw the love of my life's face turn from happy to sad in a mere instance. She lowered her head.

"Oh, no, no…Santana, I am happy…" I said, but she interrupted me.

"Do you want to marry me, Quinn?" she asked as she folded her arms against her chest again. I think she did this to protect her heart.

"Of course, I do, Baby," I tried to explain.

"But…"

"Do you think we'll last?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," Santana simply said.

"How can you be so certain," I asked honestly not knowing how she knew.

"Because Quinn, I love you," she replied. She still had her arms folded but looser now.

"I just don't want to repeat…" I began, but she interrupted me.

"Quinn, please stop," she said.

"But you don't know what I was going to say," I said.

"You don't want to repeat your parents' mistakes," she said and looked directly into my eyes.

"Wow! You really did know what I was about to say," I said and chuckled.

She smiled and then said, "I'm sorry that you don't have the best role models when it comes to love, but that doesn't mean that we're destined to repeat their mistakes. The only thing that I _know_ that I am destined to do…is be your wife!"

I cupped her face with my hand. "You really believe that," I said.

"With everything I am and with everything I'll ever be," she said securely, "That's why I asked you."

I nodded my head.

"Please tell me that you believe me," she asked with a scared almost childlike expression on her face.

"I believe you," I simply said.

"Great! Thank you," she said, took a big breath, and then continued, "Like I said we're not getting married tomorrow or the next day. By the time we decide to get married we'll have been together at least two years maybe three. So my darling, Quinn, my intention when I put that ring on your finger was for you to know that it symbolizes that we are a solid couple no matter what life is going to throw at us."

She kissed my palm because I hadn't let go of her cheek.

"Ok, Santana, I trust you with my heart," I said.

"Quinn, I know. It is now my responsibility to guard and protect it," she said nobly.

Then I lunged at her and we kissed passionately for a while. We connected not only our lips, but also our bodies and more importantly our hearts. She lowered me onto the bed and hovered above me all the while she never broke the kiss. There was major over the sweater action happening between us. I was surprised that she didn't try for more. In fact, she was timid and not like the Santana I knew last night and early this morning.

I broke the kiss to ask, "Santana, are you okay?"

She opened her beautiful brown eyes, looked down, and said, "Kinda."

I tried to get up and she knew I wanted to talk.

We both sat up and held each other's hands.

"Talk to me, please," I said.

Santana's point of view

"Um…" I said and looked down at my fingers.

"Santana," she insisted.

"Ok, ok, I just thought that when I proposed, the other person who be totally sure. To be totally honest, it felt like I had to convince you to want to marry me," I said timidly.

"I am sure now, but I wasn't ten…fifteen minutes ago. It might have felt like you had to convince me because we are a young couple just starting out, San," she said.

"I know, but I was so excited, Quinn," I said and brought my hand to my face to brush away a tear quickly. I found out that I was too slow because it fell down my face.

I continued, "I know it seems a little too soon since we haven't been dating that long, but I thought…"

"You thought what?" Quinn asked.

"That I was sure. I know that sounds horrible, I know, and I _hate _myself for second guessing this," I said and brushed away more tears and then added, "I will _never _second guess my undying love and devotion to you, Quinn! Okay?"

"Ok. Can I ask why you get me this beautiful ring?" she asked as she held it up to admire it.

"At first, I wanted to get you something that I thought you'd like," I said.

"But I do…" Quinn confided in me.

"When I saw this ring in the case it spoke to me," I said.

"What did it say?"

"It said, 'She loves you…give me to her!' There was no hesitation at all after that," I said.

"It's right, ya know, I do love you, Santana," she said and looked at me.

"I know, Quinn, but now have I made everything weird between us? I could take it off the table, marriage, but honestly, I don't want to."

"No," she said and I gave her a strange look.

"You're not thinking that I'm being too clingy," I asked.

"Nope. Because I know it came from your heart. And I appreciate that more than you know." she said and smiled brightly.

"Do you want to wear it," I asked and tried not to look too hurt in case she didn't want to.

"It will not leave my finger," she said lovingly.

She looked into my eyes as I asked, "Oh, ok, what does it symbolize to you?"

"It symbolizes your love for me. It shows me that I'm not alone in this world. It proves to me that I am lovable and that I am capable of giving my heart and my love to someone who deserves it," Quinn said and smiled.

"Me?" I asked as I pointed to myself.

"Yes, silly, you," she said, smiled again, and then lightly chuckled.

I laughed with her. I loved to see her happy. It truly made my day.

Then she got serious to say, "If something unforeseen happens between us in the future, it symbolizes that we'll get through it together. We take the necessary time to get our heads straight, but we remember this promise between us!"

"Take it off," I suggested.

She didn't question it. She slid the ring off her finger and handed it to me.

"Quinn, I love you… you know that," I said.

She nodded.

"I want to marry you when we are ready," I continued.

She nodded again.

"I want you," I finished and pushed her ring halfway up her slender finger.

"I hope you know this, but you've always had me," Quinn said.

I smiled brightly at her.

"Santana, I love you, you know that," she repeated.

I nodded.

"I want to marry you when we are ready," she continued.

I nodded again.

"And I want you, Santana," she finally said.

I smiled, looked up into her eyes, and pushed the ring all the way to the beginning of her knuckle.

Then I kissed her. I caught her by surprise because I felt her breath hitch in her throat. When our mouths connected I breathed for her until she could for herself. I'd do anything for her.

Then I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues massaged each other slowly and lustfully.

"Quinn," I moaned.

"Santana," she moaned back.

I broke this kiss to say, "I love you!"

She seductively nodded her head and then pulled me back to her lips and she attached our lips again.

We made love again that night. It was magical. It felt like it was just the two of us and there was no one else left on the planet. Afterwards, we were lying in each other's arms and she had an idea.

"Can we take a picture of my ring and send it to Brittany?" she asked. She knew that I wanted to share this special occasion with my best friend.

"Thank you. Of course," I said as I got out of bed, ran downstairs to get my phone, and then ran back to her. I jumped back in bed and covered myself.

She had gotten a pillow while I was gone and placed her hand on top of it like a jewelry model would.

"How's that?"

"Perfect!" I said and then snapped the photo on my phone. I cropped it so Brittany would only see the ring and some of the white pillowcase.

"How does that look?" I asked and held up the phone.

"Wonderful. What do you want to say in the message part?"

I scratched my head in thought.

Then an idea hit her.

"How about 'Santana & Quinn forever'?" she asked hopeful.

I just looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Baby, it's okay," she said and smiled.

"I love you so much. It's unexplainable," I said and brushed away the tears.

"Send it!"

I put the message into the text message, but before I hit the send button, I grabbed her finger and we both hit the button together. Then the text message was sent.

I couldn't get the stupid grin off of my face.

Back in Lima, Brittany's point of view

I was holding Rachel in my arms when I heard my cell go off. She lazily picked it up and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said as I tried not to move.

She fell back onto my chest. In a second I heard her soft snores.

I opened the top of the phone with one hand and scrolled down to the newest text message.

_Oh it's a photo. Shit…hope it's not obscene!_

I pushed the open button and bolted up out of complete shock.

"Holy shit!"

"Brittany," Rachel yelled as she fell off of me and onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh crap," I shrieked as I peered over the side of my bed.

"Help me up," she asked while still on the floor.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I said as I tossed the phone onto the bed.

I bent down and picked her all the way up and into my arms.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. I loved carrying her around.

"Yes, I am," she replied and then I gently lay her down on the bed.

I then retrieved my phone and we both looked at the culprit of the incident.

It was a huge photo of Quinn's left hand and on it was a ring with a diamond-encrusted heart. It was placed on her ring finger.

Rachel and I looked at each other and yelled in unison, "Call!"

I hit Santana's number and in an instance we heard an innocent, "Hello?"

"Don't 'hello' me!" I demanded joyfully.

"Who is this?" she asked playfully.

"It's action movie superstar, Harrison Ford," I replied in my most manly voice. Rachel giggled in the background.

"You sound like a girl, Mr. Ford!" Santana played along.

"What did you do?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh, that…" Santana asked.

"Yes, that!" I yelled into the phone

"She proposed to me," Quinn yelled into the phone.

"And I take it you said 'yes'!" I replied.

"Yes sir, uh, ma'am." Quinn replied.

There was silence.

"Mazel tov!" Rachel said to break it.

"Thank you, Barbra…" Santana said and laughed.

"Santana," I scolded her.

"There she is…I thought you were rendered completely mute…Oh, and Rachel, I'm sorry!" Santana said and stunned us all.

"Wow! Thank you. Are you two really getting married?" I asked.

"Yes…when we feel the time is right!" Santana said to us.

"We're not getting hitched like tomorrow or anything, but it is now in our future," Quinn told us excitedly.

"It always was in our future, but now it's definitely," Santana said and smiled into the phone.

"You're making me look bad, Lopez." I kidded her.

"Brittany!" Rachel said shocked.

I smiled brightly at her.

"She's…she's kidding," Rachel jumped in.

"Yea, I know…It's all good," Santana said and laughed.

There was another period of silence.

"So B…Are you happy for us?" Santana asked guardedly.

"Um, I…" I started to say.

"Ok, hold up…my best friend isn't happy for me and the love of my life?" Santana said as she started to get angry.

"Santana, let her finish," Quinn said. She must have grabbed her hand because Santana stopped her rant.

"Thank you, Quinn. I was going to say, that I am very happy for you. I just want you two to seriously think about this," I said sincerely.

"Oh, we intend to, Britt," Quinn said.

"I know what you're saying, B," Santana said.

"Good!"

"How's your weekend going?" Santana asked us.

"Well, Rachel and I are officially dating. We stayed at her house last night watching movies and now we're at mine going to watch the rest of them. We gotta return them tomorrow," I said to Rachel.

"Yes, I know." Rachel assured me.

"That's great! We need to have lunch or something…" Quinn said.

"Yup," I said.

"Ok, we'll let you two lovebirds go," I said.

"Oh, ok, we get back tomorrow…I'll text you and see you on Monday," Santana said.

"Okie dokie…Love you, S!"

"Love you too, B!"

"Bye, Rachel," Quinn said.

"Have a good night Quinn and congrats to the both of you," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel," Quinn said.

"Yeah, thanks Rachel," Santana said and then hung up.

Back at the cabin, Quinn's point of view 

"That went well," I said to Santana.

"Yup, I think so. Just happy that she's okay with it."

"Why wouldn't she be?" I asked because I didn't really know.

"I kinda get a feeling from time to time that she wouldn't be opposed to trying again," she said.

"Trying what again?"

"The relationship…not the friendship…" she said rather honestly.

"Oh…"

"Quinn don't worry, please. I shouldn't have said anything. You can trust us, I swear," she said almost pleadingly.

"Santana, slow down, it's alright…I trust you both," I said and laughed.

"Whew!" she said and wiped her brow.

"I've always noticed the friendship between you and her and I'd never come in between that," I said honestly.

She kissed me.

A few seconds later, she broke it to say, "Oh yeah, you have nothing to worry about!"

She lowered her head and grasped my lips with hers again.

_Ah, Mrs. Quinn Lopez!_


	14. Chapter 14

Unexpectedly Yours

14.

Santana's point of view

We spent the rest of our time at Quinn's cabin making love, talking, and holding each other. We really didn't want to leave, but we knew we had to go to school the next day. On the ride home we talked about what we planned on telling my parents and anyone who asked us.

"I want to be totally honest with my parents," I said.

"Absolutely, we owe that to them. I don't want to seem disrespectful to them because they have given me a place to stay…and also my fiancée."

I grabbed her free hand and squeezed it.

"Ok, that's settled," I said happily.

"Now what about everyone else," she asked.

"Would you be against having Jacob do an article on us for the newspaper and his blog," I asked.

"Hmm…" she said.

"It's up to you, Beautiful. I just thought that we'd only have to announce our engagement once. Wow!' I said.

"What?"

"I just said, 'our engagement'…It sounded so cool coming out of my mouth!"

"Haha!" she laughed.

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," she said and smiled.

"Ok, I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow," I said and kissed her hand.

"Santana," she asked.

"Yes, Quinn," I replied.

"Thank you for coming with me and for changing my life," she said while she kept her eyes on the road.

"Well, thank you for inviting me…and I plan to always change your life, for the absolute best," I said and smiled. She tilted her head in my direction so she saw my expression.

Then we arrived home.

"We're home," I yelled as we walked into our house.

"Hi, girls, did you enjoy yourselves?" my Mom asked.

"We had a wonderful time," I said and smiled.

"It was life changing," she said and smiled at me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm making dinner so if you're hungry," my Mom offered.

"Actually dinner sounds great, Mom, thank you," I said.

"Yes, it does. We have news to share with you so dinner will be the perfect setting to talk," Quinn seconded.

"Go unpack and come back down in like forty-five minutes," my Mom said.

"Cool, see you later," I said. Then we ran up the stairs.

We unpacked and threw everything in the washer and dryer. We helped each other and were finished in just enough time.

We ran quickly downstairs since we smelt the delicious Mexican food.

"It smells wonderful, Mrs. Lopez," Quinn complimented.

"Oh, thank you, Quinn," she said as she noticed me pull Quinn's chair out for her.

As soon as we sat down and got our portions of food, I started the conversation.

"Well, Quinn and I had a wonderful time at her cabin, which was beautiful," I started.

"How was the weather," my Papi asked.

"It snowed on Friday evening after we arrived," Quinn said to him.

"Yeah, it was pretty," I continued, "Quinn gave me this beautiful necklace." I gently picked it up from my skin and showed it off.

"Aww. That's pretty, Quinn," my Mami said.

"And Santana, what did you get her," my father asked.

"Funny you should mention that, Papi. As you know I got her the bouquet of flowers and I wrote her a poem. But it just didn't feel like it was enough."

"It was though, San," Quinn said lovingly.

"Anyway, we went to the outlets on Saturday and I found something that I just knew belonged to her…" I started to say. I gently reached her hand, pulled it up from her lap, and rested it on the table.

My parents looked at the ring and then looked at each other. In a minute they looked at Quinn and me.

"Santana, that is beautiful…Um, is that what I think it is?" my Mami asked genuinely.

"Kinda…" I replied.

"Please explain," my Papi asked as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"I see it as an 'I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, but we are too young for marriage' ring," I said and smiled at her.

"Oh, you proposed," my Mami asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I did."

"And Quinn you said, 'yes'?" my Dad asked her after he took a sip of water.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, sir, I did. I would like you and Mrs. Lopez to know that we don't plan on getting married tomorrow or the next day, but one day in our beautiful future, I will be her wife."

"Mami and Papi, she makes me truly happy. The ring that is on her finger means that no matter what happens we are going to go through it together. We are each other's lives. I was so excited to buy it and propose to her because I knew I'd only be doing it once in my lifetime. I am beyond proud for Quinn to be that once in my lifetime! I love her with my whole heart," I said.

"And I love her with my whole heart," Quinn said.

My parents looked at each other again. When they turned their heads back to us they both wore the biggest smiles on their faces. I took a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey, Quinn," my Papi said.

"Yes, Mr. Lopez…"

"Please call me Alex and her, Maribel," he said.

"Oh, ok…" Quinn said shocked, but continued, "I'm sorry I never called you, 'Dr. Lopez'…"

"No worries, dear. They only call me that at the hospital," he said and chuckled.

"Well, thank you both very much. I love your daughter with my whole heart and I can't wait to show her every day," Quinn said with the widest smile on her face.

"We all know that," my Mami said.

I got up and went to their side of the table. They saw this and stood up. We had a Lopez family hug.

"Thank you so much for accepting me, Quinn, and our love for each other," I said as we hugged.

"We know when our baby is in love and we couldn't deny you that," my Mami said.

"That's right, mija. But…" my Papi started.

"Yes," I said.

"You're moving out and moving into my old apartment which is closer to school anyway. It's still furnished…" my Dad said and smiled.

I dropped my arms in complete shock.

Quinn saw this, got out of her seat, came over to our small group, and asked, "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Um, they are giving us an apartment that my Dad already owns…" I said still shocked.

"Ok, hold up…Are you kidding?" Quinn asked and sounded a lot like me.

"Oh geez, honey, we have another Santana on our hands," my Dad said and laughed out loud.

I just tilted my head and looked at her.

"We're not kidding," my Mami said and smiled.

Quinn and I grabbed each other and jumped up and down in excitement.

"We are giving this to you as a test run. We want to see if you two are really as committed as you say you are. If I hear that you skipped school to stay home, you come back into this house. Understood?" my Dad said authoritatively.

"Yes, sir. We won't let you down," Quinn spoke for the both of us. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok," he said as he handed us two keys.

Then we finished the meal together.

After we finished cleaning up, my Mom asked, "Quinn, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'll be upstairs," I said and kissed her cheek, and then continued, "I'm gonna text Brittany and tell her the good news!"

My Dad walked back into the kitchen.

Quinn and my Mom walked into the living room.

Quinn's point of view

Once Maribel and I were in the living room, I sat down on the couch. She followed me and sat down beside me.

"Maribel, I just want to tell you that I so appreciate everything you and Alex have done for me and Santana. I love her with everything I have. She is the best thing to _ever _happen to me," I said sincerely.

"I know Sweetheart, we think you are the best thing to ever happen to our daughter," Maribel said.

Then she looked at me awkwardly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um, we found this in the mailbox…" she said and handed me a white envelope with my name written on it. I instantly knew who had delivered it.

"Wow! Dad?" I whispered.

"We honestly didn't hear anything. If we had we would have invited him inside," she told me.

"Maribel, please don't worry about it. I think it was best that you didn't…"

"If you'd like I can sit here while you read it in case you need someone…"

"I appreciate your offer, but I'm going to go upstairs and read it with Santana," I said, "But thank you again…"

I got up from the couch and climbed the stairs. I walked into our room and she raised her head from her cell phone.

"Brittany is happy for us, but is so-" Santana said.

I didn't look up at her. I just kept looking at the envelope.

"Beautiful, what's that?" she asked.

"I got a letter delivered here," I said almost in a whisper.

"From who?" she asked as she repositioned herself on the bed.

"I'm guessing it's from my Dad because I don't think my Mom would…" I said and suddenly became weak.

"Quinn," she yelled as she saw me start to lose my footing. She ran and caught me just in time.

"Thank you," I said as she led me to the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly, no, but you're here so I'll will be."

"I'm always here for you," she said confidently.

"Thank you. Read it to me?" she asked as she handed me the envelope.

Santana's point of view

I hesitated and she saw this. She put the envelope in my hands. We both sat down on the bed and got comfortable. She cuddled next to me.

"Ok, here it goes," I said and then continued, "'Dear Quinn, Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you and Santana enjoy your first Valentine's Day together. As you may know it is a holiday for lovers. And you two are certainly in love. We should all know this kind of love and acceptance. I am sorry that I haven't been a good role model…'"

I paused, looked sad, and then asked, "I think I should stop and have you continue to read it."

"Why? It has to do with the both of us…" she asked.

"It's too personal for me to read to you," I said sincerely.

"You're going to be my wife, San, and I want to include you in this. Please keep reading?" she said with a shaky voice.

"Ok, Beautiful, I will. 'I wish, Quinn that there were two letters in this envelope, but sadly there's only one. I'm very sorry. You're probably thinking if I was so sorry then why did I allow you to walk out so easily or why I didn't stand up for you. I honestly don't know. I know that this isn't the thing you wanted me to tell you. My only defense is that I was confused and scared, but that doesn't justify what I did. I am sorry. Your mother doesn't know that I am writing to you and she doesn't need to know anyway. After you left with Santana, I locked myself in my study and I'm not sure what she did. All I know is that the next morning, she was gone so I went to work. When we both came home the topic wasn't brought up. I was still trying to process it. Why haven't I reach out sooner? Good question with a not so great answer…I was afraid. I know that I shouldn't have let it get this far. I also know that you may not believe this, but I have to try. I don't want to totally lose you over this, Quinn. I hope we can talk. You can tell me everything you love about her…how she makes you feel…and about your future. I truly want to be a part of your life. Please take some time to think about this…I'm here…Love, Dad'…" I finished the letter, folded it back up and handed it back to her.

_Holy crap! What a letter. What do I say when she asks me what I think?_

"So…thoughts? Comments? Questions?" she asked.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked as I got up and went to the window.

"I don't know what to believe…this letter or myself," she said honestly.

"In this situation believe in yourself more than the letter…believe in us," I told her.

"I do, San. I'm just wondering why he couldn't call me up to have this conversation. Why did he feel that a letter would be better?" she asked.

"I'm on your side, always, but it's like he said, he was scared."

"He shouldn't be scared now. He should have been scared when I was coming out and they threw me out. It feels like he needed time to become comfortable with all this."

"Maybe he did," I said.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"If it were me and my Dad in this situation, I'd talk to him and try to work it out," I said. I thanked my lucky stars that my Dad accepted Quinn and me.

"This wouldn't happen to you and your father," she said.

"It might have and that's why I cherish my parents," I said and started to get sad.

She cupped my face in her hands.

"I didn't want you to be upset," she said.

I looked into her green eyes and said, "We are a strong, committed, and loving couple so, my dear, when you're upset, I'm upset. I can't help it."

She kissed me on my lips and I melted into her arms. We kissed for a long time.

Afterwards, I stated assuredly, "Quinn, I want you to call him!"

"You always support me, do you know that?" she asked and smiled brightly.

"It's my job and I take it very seriously," I said firmly.

"Do you now," she said teasingly and seductively.

"Of course," I replied with a smile as I was being dragged back to the bed.

She pushed me down. I sat on the edge of the bed so she could straddle my lap.

I held onto her back so she wouldn't fall backwards.

She cupped my face again and whispered, "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much more," I whispered back.

Then she kissed me hard. I returned the kiss with as much longing, devotion, and passion as possible. Our tongues massaged each other softly at first, but when we both began to get into it they began to thrash against each other. Our heads tilted back and forth. Our hands went on their own journey of new discovery. We gravitated backwards and my back hit the mattress with a thud. She took it upon herself to lie totally over my body. I didn't complain at all.

"Santana," she yelled softly.

"Quinn," I answered back.

My hands were all over as much of her body as they could reach. She helped a little, but she was trying to do the same to me.

"Do you wanna?" I asked in between kisses.

"I always wanna…" she started, but then continued, "your parents…"

I took her lips in another hungry kiss.

She laughed in the kiss.

"San…" she said while I was still trying to kiss her.

"No, no," I whined.

"We gotta stop baby," she said with disappointment in her voice. I loosen my grip on her and she wiggled out of my embrace and stood up. She stretched her whole body to get calmer and level headed again.

"Can I ask you something," I asked as I sat Indian style on our bed.

"Always," she replied.

"What do you think about when we kiss?"

"Wow! I, um, think about how I can make that kiss better than the one before…I think about not hurting you, both physically and emotionally…I think about how kissing you doesn't compare to kissing anyone else in the world."

I looked at her in amazement.

I thought to myself.

_Quinn Fabray was in not only my house, but in my room and most importantly in my life. I could have never imagined this in a million years. But there she is. And she chose to be with me. She didn't have to at all. She could have laughed in my face or told me to go away, but she didn't. And to top it off she's choosing to spend the rest of her life with me. How did I get so lucky?_

Quinn's point of view

"Santana! Did you hear me," I said as I got her out of her own head.

"Um, no, Beautiful, what did you say," she asked dumbly.

"Where were you," I asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking about the most beautiful, loving, caring, affectionate, kind hearted, gorgeous woman I know," she said.

"Oh you were thinking about Brittany?" I asked and waited for it to sink in. Then I smiled widely and winked.

"Nope!" she yelled.

"I'm kidding San…Calm down!" I laughed.

"Whew!" she said with a smile.

"I'm going to call my Dad now," I said.

"Good…do you want me to give you some privacy?"

"No. You're not going anywhere. In fact I'm putting the conversation on speaker…" I said as I dialed my father's cell phone number. Then I hit the speaker button.

"Hello?' my father said.

"Hi, Dad, it's me…and Santana," I said.

"Hi, Quinn and Santana," he said with relief in his tone.

"How are you, Mr. Fabray?" Santana asked.

"Um, I am okay…thank you…how are you two," he asked.

"We're good…" I said guardedly.

"That's good," he replied. Then there was silence on both ends.

"I need to say something if I may," Santana said.

"Sure, San," I said and smiled.

"Mr. Fabray, sir, the last time we spoke was…interesting to say the least. I want to apologize for my part in this…" she began, but I interrupted her.

"Santana, you did nothing wrong!"

"Yea, I kinda did, Quinn. I stole you from your parents…" she continued.

"Santana," Mr. Fabray said.

"Please allow me to continue," she sincerely asked.

When there weren't any objections, she continued, "I stole 'her' from you. I stole the Quinn you knew. I came out of nowhere and sat at your kitchen table and changed who you thought she was. I did this all with the best intentions at heart, though. Mr. Fabray, I am truly in love with your amazing daughter. I can't picture my life without her in it. She is my world and I plan on spending every day making sure she knows this. Every day I wake up excited to see what obstacles we will overcome and how much our love for each other will grow…"

"Have either of you proposed," my Dad asked.

"Yes, sir, I did very proudly," she said.

"And Quinn you accepted," he asked.

"Yes, I did with a heart full of love for her! As we've told Santana's parents we don't plan on getting married tomorrow or the next day, but I will be her wife. No one is going to come in between that…" I said firmly.

"That's good…marriage is a big step so I'm glad that you are thinking like adults and waiting," my Dad said.

"Dad, can I ask you some questions," I asked insecurely.

"Yes, go ahead," he said and took a deep breath.

"Ok, why didn't you stand up for me?" I asked and reached for Santana's hand. We entwined our fingers and squeezed each other's hands.

"I, um, was shocked. My straight daughter came out to me as a lesbian…"

"That's why you didn't defend me," I asked surprised.

"It was a lot to take in. And your mother was going off on one of her rants. I hate when she does that…"

"That's no excuse," Santana said and quickly covered her mouth.

I grabbed her hand and lowered it to her lap.

"You are definitely right, Santana, there is no excuse," he said.

"So tell me the truth," I said.

"The truth is that I love you, Quinn. And I am so very sorry for not fighting for you," he said.

I had begun to cry. "All I wanted was for my parents to accept my love for her, Dad," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said with a shaky voice.

"Can you try?" I asked.

"Yes, I can. I don't know what your mother is planning on doing, if anything, but you have my support and anything else you two need," he said with sincerity in his voice.

Santana saw me take a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Fabray," Santana said for the both of us.

"Santana, it's Stan," he replied.

"Thank you, Dad, I truly appreciate it," I said.

"I'm very glad that we spoke," he said, "is there anything else you need right now?"

"Well, we are beginning the process of moving out of Santana's parents' house and into an apartment that Dr. Lopez has which is closer to school. I'd like to have the opportunity to get all of my belongings from my room. I have the most important things, but there are things I had to leave behind when I left. Is it possible for us to come pick it up next weekend?" I asked.

"Absolutely, um, do you want me to drop everything off or do you want to actually come to the house yourselves…" he asked.

I looked at Santana and she looked at me.

"I think we should come to the house so your Mom can't say that we didn't try with her," Santana said.

"I think I agree," I said and smiled.

"Do you want me to tell her to be around on Saturday when you come or do you want to chance it," he asked.

"Hmm, you do what you think is best, Dad. If she's home okay, if not, that's okay as well," I said.

"Ok," he said.

"We may bring Brittany and Rachel to help us," she suggested.

"Ok, sounds good…" he said.

I smiled.

"Ok, thank you for talking with me," he said with sincerity.

"Thank you, Dad. I truly appreciate it. Please know that I am in the best hands possible! I've given my heart to her and she has given hers to me," I said and wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Thank you, Santana, for loving my daughter with all your heart. I know that she is deeply in love with you," my said.

"There are no words, Stan, to justly describe what I feel for her and how she has impacted my life," she said.

"We'll see you on Saturday. I'll text you with a time," I said.

"Ok, great. Love you Quinn," he said.

Then he hung up.

I put the phone down and ran to her arms. She wrapped them around me tightly.

"I'm glad that worked out," she said and kissed my forehead.

"So am I," I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Unexpectedly Yours

15.

Jacob Ben Israel's point of view

It wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning and already I've suffered through two wedgies today. This wasn't going to be a good day.

I went to my locker because I wanted to separate my textbooks for the morning and afternoon so that I didn't fall over due to their total weight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her approaching me. Usually she had an aura of nerd like me, but ever since the fight over one Miss Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez has changed. I'd deny it if asked, but I liked the new confidence.

"Hey, Jewfro…" she yelled at me from a couple of lockers down.

"What cha want, Lopez," I asked timidly.

"Actually I'm here to do you a favor," she said and half smiled.

"Um, no, I'm not into that sorta stuff, but thanks."

"Eww, no. I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, you perv. What I meant is that Quinn and I want to sit down with you for an exclusive for your blog and the newspaper. We also want a much better photo than you snapped of us in the nurse's office. We have an announcement," she said.

"What kind of announcement," I asked because this definitely piqued my interest.

"You're just gonna have to wait to find out…after school today…in the newspaper room," she said firmly. She then sauntered away as she swayed her hips.

_Wow! This day was beginning to look up!_

Santana's point of view

"Whazzup," I said as I found Brittany and Rachel by Brittany's locker.

"Whazzup?" she answered back. She extended her hand for a high five. I smacked it.

"Hey, Rachel," I acknowledged.

"Hello, Santana," she said.

"It's great that you are both here…what are you two doing next Saturday?" I asked hopeful.

Brittany and Rachel looked at each other. Then they focused their attention back to me.

"You tell us, what are we doing next Saturday?" Brittany asked me.

"Would you two be down with helping Quinn and me move out of my house and pick up her stuff from her house? We are moving into our own apartment," I asked excitedly.

"We'd be happy to," Rachel said, "Brittany, we can tell our parents on Sunday."

Brittany looked at her lovingly and I almost got queasy, but in a good way.

"Tell 'em what," I asked childishly.

"That we are officially dating," Brittany said and looked me in my eyes.

"Have you two, ya know…" I said and winked overdramatically.

"No," Brittany yelled.

"No, Santana, we haven't done that yet," Rachel answered. She smiled at Brittany's reaction.

"We have made out big time," Brittany said and was poked in the side by Rachel.

"Okay, that was a little t.m.i…" I said and shook my head to get that mental image out.

"TMI?" Rachel asked confused.

Brittany looked down at her and said, "Too much information!"

"Oh, yea, that's right," Rachel said and smacked her forehead.

"Oh, one more thing, Quinn and I are going to talk to Jewfro after school today," I said.

"Eww, why," Brittany asked.

"We talked about it and feel like he'd be a great way to announce our," I started and then whispered, "engagement."

"Ok," Brittany whispered back.

"Why are we whispering," Rachel whispered.

We all laughed.

"Good one, short stuff," I slipped.

Brittany chuckled, but scolded, "Santana!"

"No, no, I liked that one," Rachel assured me.

Just then the bell rang.

"We must go to homeroom," I said as I began to pull Brittany away from Rachel.

"I'm gonna miss you," Brittany said to her.

"I'm going to miss you more," Rachel replied.

"Ok, I'm gonna be sick," I said and then pretended to vomit.

Before Rachel walked away she pulled Brittany's shirt towards her. Brittany was forced to lower herself down to Rachel's height. Then Rachel attached her lips to Brittany's. Brittany moaned in the kiss. Then Rachel stopped the kiss with a big pop of their lips. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Snap! I never knew she had_ that_ in her," I said in shocked.

"You'd be surprised, my friend…" Brittany said as we walked to class.

Quinn's point of view

As I sat in my first class of the day, I admired my engagement ring. I tried not to flaunt it yet. I could do that after we announced it. I was missing my baby so much so I decided to text her. I pulled out my phone and texted her under my desk.

Santana's point of view

My phone vibrated in my pocket and while my teacher was at the blackboard with her back facing us, I pulled it out and noticed a text message from my beautiful girl.

I clicked on the message and almost choked on my gum.

"I wish you were underneath me right now - me," it said.

I feverishly texted her back.

Quinn's point of view

In a matter of a few seconds, I got a response.

It read, "Miss Fabray…Well I wish my head was someplace naughty. - me"

In another second I texted, "oh yeah, where is that?"

My face blushed when I read, "In between your legs…"

I replied, "Santana…"

To which I read, "Quinn..."

Santana's point of view

I'm so glad that Brittany couldn't hear my heart beating loudly in my chest, but she did look at me with a weird expression on her face.

I held up my phone a little and she nodded her head as if to say she knew what I was doing.

I texted Quinn one more time. It read, "You, me, and Jewfro…the newspaper room after school…"

I chuckled at her response, "A threesome…can't we find someone a tad cuter…"

I replied, "Yeah right…in his dreams!"

I heartily laughed out loud when I read, "Yeah in his _wet_ dreams!"

"LOL…I love you." I texted.

"I knew you'd find that funny. I love you more…" she said.

Jacob Ben Israel's point of view

It was a little after school had been let out. I was running down the hallway because I thought they'd be waiting for me. I bolted into the room to find that they weren't. I tidied up the place and then set two chairs out for them to sit on. Then I got the cameras ready. Thank God I charged them both over the weekend.

_What's their big announcement? They've been out for a while now…_

Then Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez walked hand in hand into the newspaper room. They were laughing and they seemed really happy.

They noticed me sitting in a chair.

"Hello, Jacob," Quinn said first and smiled.

Hi," I said.

"Hey, Jacob," Santana said a few seconds later.

I pointed to the two chairs that I had set out. They walked over and sat down.

"Ok," I started, coughed, and then continued, "I thought that we'd do the video first. Depending on how much I get, I may not have to ask you additional questions for the article. Sound good?"

"Whatever you think is best…" Santana said and half smiled.

"Ok, just act natural. Act like a couple which I know you are…" I said and pressed play on the standing video camera. I stood behind it for closer camera angles.

"Ok, I guess my first question is who started this whole relationship?" I asked from behind the camera.

"I did," Santana said.

"Why?"

"I have always had a crush on her," she began, but I interrupted her.

"Even when you had a relationship with Brittany Pierce?"

Santana began to get angry and "Snixx" came out. She started to get up from her seat, but Quinn grabbed her.

"My relationship with Brittany is _none _of your business. She is my best friend. Move on…" she demanded.

"Ok, ok, hyper much," I said and regretted it as she threw daggers with her eyes at me.

"Her crush for me started after…" Quinn said for Santana.

Santana nodded her head.

"Quinn, tell me how you two got together," I asked Quinn to give Santana some time to compose herself.

"We were partnered up to write a poem which we did and called it, 'Life'….we spent that weekend talking and just being together. I just knew that by the time Sunday night came, I'd be in love with her," Quinn answered.

I nodded my head and then asked, "Santana, why do you think Quinn chose you over Noah Puckerman who she was dating before you?"

"Um, well, I treated her differently than Puckerman. I'm not saying that I treat her better than he did, but I will say that Quinn felt, or feels, something for me that she didn't feel for him…" Santana said.

"And that is love…pure, passionate love," Quinn added.

"Did you not love Puck?" I asked.

"I loved him in a totally different way than I love Santana…" she said and hesitated.

I gave her the sign for continue. I zoomed the camera in on Quinn as she finished her statement.

"Well, I see a future with Santana that I never saw with Noah. I am truly happy with Santana. So much so that I had my life change for her," Quinn said.

Santana seemed to know where this conversation was going because she reached for her hand. I panned down for the camera to capture this.

"How has your life changed," I went in for the obvious question.

"Well, it has changed for the positive and the negative. The positive being I found the love of my life in Santana. The negatives being that I was kicked off the Cheerios by Coach Sylvester…and my mother disowned me for loving another woman," Quinn said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Santana squeezed her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry," I said still from behind the camera.

"What do you want to say to those who don't accept the love and the relationship that you two have, Santana," I asked and looked at her first.

"Well, I just want people to know that Quinn and I love each other unconditionally, everyday, all day. We just want to be accepted for our choice to love. We aren't breaking the law or being disrespectful. You know for some people finding that 'special someone' takes years, but I was lucky enough to have found her in high school. And I'll never let her go," she said and looked Quinn in her eyes.

"Quinn?" I asked.

"You know, as I was being let go from the Cheerios and afterward in the locker room I tried to compose myself and my thoughts, I feared that being kicked off the squad would be the hardest thing that would happen to me. If I wasn't a Cheerio then who was I? I've come to learn that I'm still Quinn Fabray. I'm the same person that I was before. I know this to be true because I see myself through Santana's eyes everyday. This and this alone made me a better person. Not the trophies or winning the competitions. Being in true love is what makes a person their authentic self," Quinn said.

Santana had tears in her eyes by this point.

"So what's the big announcement?" I asked.

"Well, I asked Quinn to marry me," Santana said proudly.

"And I said, 'Yes!'!" Quinn continued and raised her hand that had her ring on it. I zoomed in again on Quinn's ring finger.

"Mazel, when's the big day," I asked.

"Well, not for awhile. We're still in high school," Santana said and chuckled.

"So why not wait to propose, Santana?" I asked curiously.

"I felt the need to do it when I did it. I wanted it represent the idea that we are going to get through everything that life puts in our way together as a couple. We may not get married for years to come, but someday, my friend, she will be my wife," Santana said.

Quinn pulled her in for a hug. And this is when I turned off the camera.

I wanted to give them some privacy so I ejected the tape and put into the editing machine that I own.

"Was that good," Quinn asked.

"That was great! There's just one more element," I answered and held up the digital camera.

"Great…Baby, how's my hair," Quinn asked Santana.

"Flawless as usual!" she replied. Quinn poked her in her side.

"I want to apologize to you both," I started, "The picture I took of the two of you in the nurse's room was uncalled for. The fight caused a crowd and I thought I knew…it turns out I knew nothing…I'm sorry!"

"No worries, Jewfro!" Santana said and smiled.

"Thank you, Jacob," Quinn said as she moved her chair closer to Santana's.

"Any direction?" Santana asked me.

"Um, let's take one where you both are looking lovingly into each other's eyes to start off with…" I suggested.

"Not a problem," Santana whispered to Quinn as they peered into each other's eyes.

_Click!_

They continued to stare at each other.

"Um, okay…hmm, Quinn, stand up please, put your arms on Santana's shoulders and looked at me, both of you," I suggested again.

_Click!_

"Ok, I have one," Santana asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Ok, Beautiful, sit on my lap," Santana asked. Quinn got up from her seat and sat on Santana's lap.

"Ok, Santana, bring your head in closer to Quinn's head. Perfect…Hold it!" I said and snapped the photo. They both wore the hugest grins on their faces.

_Click!_

Quinn's point of view

That night as soon as we went to sleep, we made passionate love together. We tried very hard to be as quiet as possible, which was very difficult. We were there for each other in a new way that told we both found not only our partners and lovers, but we found our best friends. We promised each other through the caresses we gave each other that we would never let each other go.

As things settled down, I whispered, "Santana…"

Santana lovingly whispered, "Quinn…I love you!"

As we cuddled together, I whispered, "I love you!" I kissed her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I am trying to be as fair as possible with writing my version of Finn. I don't "not like" him, but I don't really understand this character. I know what I see on television. With my past stories, I've tried very hard to respect all the characters. I hope that I write him well enough.

Unexpectedly Yours

16.

Finn's point of view

I was shuffling down the hallway with no care in the world. Then the thought hit me:

_I have a girlfriend…where has she been?_

I hadn't seen Rachel in a week or two and when I saw her she was acting overly up tight. She's uptight, but not like the way I saw her.

I am an ogre…I'm tall and lanky and I'm sure some people question how I stand up let alone function during the day. Sometimes I put the pieces together easily, but other times I don't.

Just then I saw Rachel and Brittany walking down the hall. I didn't yell anything. I just wanted to observe them. They seemed to be walking closely next to each other. Then I saw something. Rachel grabbed Brittany's hand to hold. I blinked a few times to see if it was real or just my horny boy imagination. Turns out it was real.

"RACHEL!" I bellowed from behind them.

Rachel's point of view

The loudness made Brittany and me jump a little. Hell it made everyone in the hallway jump and immediately stop their conversations.

Finn ran up to us.

"Hi, Finn," Brittany said totally oblivious to what he had witness. He didn't reply.

I knew exactly what was about to happen.

"There's my girl," Finn said and possessively pulled me to his side. He could see Brittany and my conjoined hands being ripped apart from each other. We didn't let go for a few second and until he gave one more tiny pull.

"Finn, please remove your hand," I asked as politely as possible.

"Why?" he asked dumbly.

"For two reasons. One, you kinda hurt me and two, I'm not 'your girl' anymore…" I said.

"Wait…what?" he asked stupidly again.

"I haven't been your girl for awhile," I confessed easily.

"What do you mean, Rachel," he asked with a combination of shock, being confused, and pride in his voice.

"Finn, really," I asked as I hoped he would get smarter in the next few seconds.

He looked at me with a dumb expression on his face. I swear sometimes I wish I could smack it.

"What?" Finn said.

"You're a crappy boyfriend," Brittany spoke up.

"Britt, you're …" Finn started.

"No, don't you dare finish that sentence," I demanded and threw daggers at him.

"You dunno what I was gonna say," he pouted.

"I'm pretty sure, but it doesn't deserve to get repeated," I said.

"Wanna go out tonight," Finn asked.

"Lemme think, uh, nope," I said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Why not?" he huffed.

"We have different views on what being in a relationship means, Finn," I said.

"No, we don't," he insisted.

"Finn, you're embarrassing yourself," I said and looked around us to the crowd that had formed.

"Rachel, I love you," he whispered to me.

"No, you love your video games, your football, and other things that aren't me," I said with hurt in my voice.

"Oh," he said.

"Finn, I've moved on…" I said and smiled up at him.

"Oh, you moved on? To who?" he said as he tried to sound manly so his reputation would survive this conversation.

"You'd be surprised," I said and laughed out loud.

"Not Jewfro!" he said with a look of horror on his face.

"Oh, no, I have standards," I replied with a shiver.

"Then who is he?" Finn asked and raised his voice.

"Brittany," I said as if it was the best idea I have ever had.

Finn's point of view

_Did Rachel just tell me that she and Brittany are dating? This is a dream?_

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," I said.

"Brittany and I are dating." Rachel said louder and very slowly as she enunciated every syllable for me to understand.

"Are you joking?" I asked still not totally convinced.

Then Brittany spun Rachel in her direction and grabbed her by waist. Rachel looked up at Brittany and nodded her head. Then Brittany kissed her passionately. Rachel dropped her books to the floor and they made a loud sound so now everyone was looking at us. They kissed for a good few seconds and then they stopped. They both smiled at each other and then immediately looked at me with smiles on their faces. Brittany put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Finn, truly I am, but you're not there for me like Brittany is. With her I don't have to question how she feels for me," Rachel said, "It's not forced. We fit together perfectly."

"But…" I said as I stood there and scratched my head.

"No buts, Finn, we are over," she said and sounded happy about it.

I turned my attention to Brittany who had a huge smile on her face.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked her as we stared each other down.

"Yes…it means that Rachel Berry is my girlfriend," Brittany yelled at the tops of her lungs.

Rachel giggled.

"It means that sometime soon we are going to make sweet lady love, but only when _she _is ready," Brittany said and dropped her arm from Rachel's shoulder, but grabbed her hand to walk away.

She walked a few feet then stopped. She turned around and yelled, "And…it means that I 'stole' her from Finn Hudson, head of the football team. Sorry dude!" she said and overdramatically winked. Then she turned around and threw her arm back onto Rachel's shoulder and they walked away.

I stood there flabbergasted. I wanted to disappear right then and there. I wanted to be invisible.

Rachel's point of view

We turned the corner and I immediately pulled Brittany into the ladies' room. I banged on all of the stall doors to make sure we were alone. Having concluded that we were I walked back to her and pulled her into my arms. You'd think it would be awkward, but magically we just fit together. Then she kissed passionately.

"I'm so turned on right now," she whispered against my lips.

"Really, is that all it takes," I answered softly.

"You were a rock star out there, my little Diva," she said and smiled. We looked at each other while still in each other's arms.

"I have a question, Brittany," I said and started to wiggle out of her embrace. She sensed this and let me go.

"I have an answer," she asked and smiled.

I giggled, but asked, "What do you see in me?"

Brittany's point of view

_Is she serious? Can she not see how gorgeous she is? It's up to me to show and tell her._

Rachel's point of view

I wasn't worried because it looked like she was thinking of what to say. I loved watching her think things through. It was adorable. I took the time to go and lean against the wall.

"What do I see in you?" she restated my question.

I nodded.

"I see giant rainbows and huge unicorns. I see light…I see pure goodness in each step you take. I see my happiness rolled up in one Miss Rachel Barbra Berry. I see," she said as she started to walk toward me. When she reached me she grabbed my hands and continued to say, "A sexy, loving, beautiful, kind, compassionate, and giving person. I see my heart's one true desire. I see everything I want and everything I need in this life. I see you, Rachel…"

By that time we were standing mere inches apart. I wanted so badly to lung at her, throw my arms around her and never let go.

I was just about to say something when she started to speak again. She said, "I need to get this last thing out of my head, heart, and mouth and then you can say whatever you want. I know this isn't the most romantic place to be having this conversation, but I'm hoping that you'll take my words into your heart despite where I tell you…Rachel Barbra Berry, I -"

Just then the door flew open and Santana walked in.

Santana's point of view

I came charging into the bathroom after I heard the rumor that Rachel had told Finn off and that Brittany and Rachel were an official couple.

"Britt, I just heard…." I said excitedly.

Both Rachel and Brittany's heads whipped to the sound of the commotion.

"Shit, I'm sorry," I said apprehensively, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Brittany said and sighed.

"Everything okay in here?" I asked.

"Totally…now what did you hear," Rachel asked.

"Only that you handed Finn his ass," I said overjoyed.

"Yep, she did…it was awesome," Britt said and clapped her hands.

"It needed to be done," Rachel said and smiled.

"Now we don't have to hide this," Britt said and looked lovingly at Rachel.

"That's why I did it, Brittany," Rachel said, looked down, and continued, "I did it for you!"

Brittany hugged her tightly and whispered. "Well, you got me, Rachel!"

Quinn's point of view

I was walking to my next class when all of a sudden I was yanked into a classroom and the door was slammed shut.

"What the fuck.' I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you comin' and I needed to ask you a question," Brittany said timidly.

"Geez," I said and then continued to say, "Now how may I help you?"

I smiled.

"I'm sure you heard," Brittany started to say, but I interrupted her.

"Oh, yeah I heard. That's great Brittany…"

"Yep, it is. Afterwards she dragged me into the bathroom," she said.

"Um, do I need to hear this," I joked.

She looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Go ahead!" I said shyly.

"I was just about to tell Rachel I love her when Santana burst into the room. Now I'm chickening out," Brittany said sadly.

"Britt, it's okay, really. Here, sit," I said and pulled out a chair for her.

"I know how I feel and I think I'm ready to tell her so I'm not questioning that, but what if she doesn't feel the same way," she asked on the verge of tears.

"Well, she just 'got out' of a relationship…"

"He was definitely a crappy boyfriend," she said.

"Yea, well duh!" I said and we both laughed.

"Can you help me Quinn?"

"Um, I guess I could. I told Santana I love her after she had the courage to say it first. I still wish I said it first," I said honestly.

"Oh…do you think that when it's time I'll just know," she asked.

"Definitely," I said and smiled.

"Does it matter where I say it? Like does it have to be in a romantic setting?"

"Only if you want it to be," I said honestly, "We said it on Valentine's Day night at my cabin after we read those poems we wrote for each other. Location isn't important…it's what you and that it is coming directly from your heart."

"Thanks, Quinn, do you mind trying not to say to Santana about this talk," she asked.

"You're welcome. I'll try," I replied.

"It's just that I am really nervous. I love Santana like a sister, but she really doesn't like Rachel a lot. She has made an attempt, which I appreciate. I'm sure I'd hear, 'Manhands' or 'Hobbit' or 'mini Streisand' too much," she said and chuckled.

"I get it, totally," I said and hugged Brittany.

"Ok, I gotta go to class," Brittany said as we walked out into the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

Unexpectedly Yours

17.

Quinn's point of view

Santana has no trouble with confronting and overcoming her fears.

"Are you ever afraid?" I asked her as we lay in bed.

"Hmmm…I guess so," she said as she kissed the top of my head.

"Please tell me," I asked lovingly.

"Well, I, um, try not to let fear run my life and that's why I try to do things that scare me. Ya know to prove to myself that it shouldn't scare me…"

I smiled.

"There were three times that I was very scared. Want me to tell you about them?" she asked.

"Yes, only if you're comfortable."

"Of course, you're going to be my wife. Ok, the first thing was when I discovered I was gay…"

"How did you figure that out," I asked curiously.

"Well, looking back on it, it was easy. I just wasn't attracted to boys. I wanted to hang out with them, but not date them…The second thing that scared me was coming out to myself first and then my family," she said and repositioned herself in my arms. She wanted to be able to look at me as we talked.

"I get it, Baby!" I said and smiled.

"Luckily, my parents are accepting as you know. My grandmother is, but I don't think she truly understands. My parents told me that she'd love me no matter what…"

"What's the third thing that you were afraid of?" I asked.

"Um, this is going to sound dumb," she said and got nervous.

"Santana, I'm going to be your wife no matter what. I want to know," I said and smiled.

"Ok, the last thing that I feared was you…" she said.

I motioned for her to get up so we could talk face-to-face.

"Why were you fearful of me," I asked with a smile on my face.

Santana's point of view

_Why is she smiling? Is she passing gas or something?_

"Um, I had been so attracted to you for a long time…" I started to say.

"You're not attracted to me anymore," she asked and pouted playfully.

"God, that's not what I mean. I'll be attracted to you until the day I die, Quinn, please know that," I said honestly.

"Hey, San, calm down…I was kidding," she said and smiled brightly. She patted my knee in reassurance.

"Whew!" I said and chuckled.

"Go ahead," she encouraged.

"Well, there were so many obstacles that I saw with us. The first one was if you could see yourself being with me. I know I'm not the prettiest or best dressed…I'm a bona fide nerd…"

"You should know that stuff doesn't matter," she said seriously.

"I do now, but it shocked the hell out of me when you showed up here that first night. I just knew…" I trailed off.

"Knew what, Baby?" she asked.

"That I'd love you for the rest of my life," I said, sat there, and stared at her.

_Quinn Fabray is actually mine and I am hers. This is still surreal to me. She is looking at me so lovingly right now. What should I do?_

As if she could read my mind, she reached out for me and pulled me into her for a warm and tight hug. The way she pulled me made my head hit her chest. She used this to her benefit as she kissed me there.

"Are you fearful of anything now, my love," she asked passionately.

"Um, just one thing," I replied.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Not being able to show you how much I love you every day," I answered honestly.

Quinn pushed me off of her so she could look me in my eyes.

"Listen to me, Santana, you don't have to worry about that. I know you love me every day and I hope you know that I love you," she said.

All I could do was shake my head up and down.

"When it comes to you and me, you don't have to be fearful of anything else because we'll get through it together. Kiss me if you understand."

I leaned over and enveloped her lips with my own. It wasn't a total make out kiss. It was more innocent and chaste. But that kiss held a lot of meaning to it.

She broke this kiss and said, "Good…now if you don't mind, I'd like for you to make love with me."

Santana's parents from downstairs

"Santana and Quinn, we are going out for a while…"

Then the door slammed shut.

Quinn's point of view

I smiled sexily. This made her lung forward and push me back onto the mattress.

"Whoa!" I yelled and then chuckled.

"You okay?" she asked as she became aware that she might have hurt me.

"Yea, Baby, I'm fine. Kiss me again," I said.

She leaned forward and hovered over my body. She bent her head down and grabbed my lips with her own.

"Santana," I moaned as she began to grope my boobs.

"Quinn," she moaned back as she closed her eyes and let her hands do the exploring.

We both undressed each other quickly and then we made love to each other. Our bodies meshed perfectly together almost like we were one. We screamed, cried in ecstasy, and moaned because of everything we did to each other.

After it was over I asked. "Hey, Santana…"

"Yes," she said contently.

"I know you proposed to me, but I was wondering…"

"What Quinn?"

"Will you do the honor of taking my last name when we get married?"

She looked into my eyes and smiled brightly and said, "Santana Fabray, huh?"

"Yes, has a nice ring to it," I said hopeful.

"You better believe it does!" she said.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"It's a resounding yes, Beautiful!"

"Wow! It's that easy?" I asked shocked and humbled.

"What? You thought I was gonna say no or something?" she asked and with a smile.

"I was prepared to get down on my knee to ask you," I offered.

"Man…now I wish I that I hadn't said yes so quickly…"

With that, I got up from our bed and got down on my knee in front of her.

"Quinn!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" she said as she sat up and hung her legs off the side of the bed.

"Santana, I love you with my whole heart and with everything I have now and everything I will ever get in the future. Would you please make the happiest woman alive by becoming 'Mrs. Santana Fabray'?"

She leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"I've never had a naked proposal before," she whispered in the kiss.

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose," I said.

"First and only time," she replied.

"Darn tooting!" I said and kissed her again.

At Rachel's house, Brittany's point of view

_I really want to tell Rachel that I am in love with her. How should I do it? In a note? In person? Text? No, not in a text. That would be too vague. I want her to know and not question it._

Rachel was looking at me with a puzzled look on her face, which was so cute.

"Hey, Brittany, what's up? You having a _Math _problem?" she asked and smiled.

It took me a second to think about what she said, but as soon as it did, I smiled brightly.

"Good one…"

She smiled, but said, "Seriously though, are you okay? It looks like you want to say something."

"I do, but I just don't know how it'll come out and how you'll take it," I said and looked down at my lap.

Rachel didn't say anything. She looked like a sad puppy.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

My head shot up and I looked her in the eyes.

"No, Rachel, no…I swear!"

Rachel took a big sigh of relief and then said, "Well, whatever it is can it wait until after I use the restroom?"

"Oh, yea. No worries!"

"Ok, I'll be right back," she said, got up, walked over to kiss me on the forehead, and then she left the room.

I then hurriedly tried to make our surroundings the most romantic as possible. I dimmed her desk lamp as I threw a small sheet over it. That helped a little. Unfortunately her flowers from Valentine's Day had died. Before she walked back into her room, I sat on her bed and faced the door. I thought about removing an item of clothing, but decided against it. I wanted her to know that my feelings are beyond true for her. Before I had time to overthink this she walked into the room.

"Brittany, what's this?" she asked as she closed the door behind her. She stood still and looked at me.

"Rachel, come here," I asked and extended my hand to her. She grabbed it with no questions asked. I pulled her to the edge of the bed where I knelt.

"I want to tell you something. I hope you can forgive the location. It's just that if I don't get this out of my heart and into your mind, I might combust and that would be very messy," I said and chuckled.

She smiled at my attempt of a joke.

"Brittany, what is it?"

"Rachel, these last few months have been the best of my life…" I started.

Then she smiled and I lost my train of thought. I believe that she sensed this so she helped me out and said, "I also have been having a blast with you…except when you pushed me off your bed!"

"That wasn't intentional," I protested and smiled.

She laughed. I was so turned on when she did that. I loved her smile.

"I know…"

"May I continue please?" I asked.

"Please," she said as I grabbed both of her hands with my own.

"I wanted to tell you this at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but I can't afford that, but maybe in the future," I sidetracked.

She smiled and then said, "Brittany, what is it already?"

"I…want to tell you…"

"Yes?" she egged me on.

"Rachel Barbra Berry…I love you! Totally in love…"

Then I smiled.

Rachel's point of view

_Did she just say she loves me? Am I hallucinating? Is this for real?_

"Brittany, um, are you sure?"

Her expression, which was full of love and light disappeared and was replaced with an expression of sadness and rejection.

"Rachel…" she said with tears that fell quickly down her face. She wiped them away furiously, but they kept falling. She didn't know what to do so she hastily packed up her stuff and ran out of my house. I couldn't catch up with her because I was still in shock with what she said. As soon as our front door slammed shut, I burst into tears. I reached for my phone to text her.

Brittany's point of view

_What the fuck just happened? I told my girlfriend that I loved her and she asked me if I was sure. If I wasn't I wouldn't have told her._

Just then my phone beeped.

"Brittany, come back inside…R."

I didn't respond. Instead I texted Santana, "Can I come over?"

Santana's point of view

I reached for my phone when it buzzed.

"Oh, it's from Britt…She wants to come over…" I read it to Quinn who popped her head up from my chest.

I texted, "Come on over, B."

Quinn's point of view

"Before she gets here, I need to tell you something. Britt and I had a talk about Rachel. She wanted to tell her that she's in love with her."

Santana's expression changed immediately from happy to cold. I knew Snixx was on her way out.

"Santana, calm down," I pleaded.

"If that Hobbit hurt her, I'll…" she started.

"Be very angry, but not lash out?" I finished hopeful.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Santana said.

"We're home," my Mami said, "Oh, and does this belong to you?"

She pulled Brittany into the doorway.

"Thanks, Mom…" Santana said and her Mom closed the door behind her.

Brittany ran up to Santana and threw her arms around her and started to sob.

Brittany's point of view

"What's wrong with me?" I cried.

"Nothing…Britt you know you're totally awesome…she's a fool." Santana said angrily.

"What happened," Quinn asked.

"Well, we were doing homework and I wanted to tell her. She went to use the bathroom and I tried to make her room as romantic as possible. When she came back, I told her. Do you know what she said, 'Are you sure?'" I said and started to cry again.

"She's toast tomorrow!" Santana said upset.

"No, Santana," I said, wiped the tears away, and looked at her. "This is my 'problem'…"

"But B, she hurt you…" Santana protested.

"I know, but I want to do this on my own. Treat her the same, please?"

"Ok, but I can go all Lima Heights on her. Just say the word!"

"Thank you…"

Just then my phone beeped. It was Rachel.

"Meet me in the choir room tomorrow afternoon, please. – R." I read aloud. I didn't respond.

Rachel's point of view

"I made a horrible mistake! What can I do to show her how I feel? Oh, I know…I can sing to her," I said aloud.

I went to find the CD that Brittany had made me for Valentine's Day. I looked at the list of all the songs that she put on it. Seeing that the song that I was thinking of wasn't on it, I immediately pulled out my laptop and Googled the lyrics for the song that would describe how I felt. I was going to prove my love for her!


	18. Chapter 18

Unexpectedly Yours

18.

Brittany's point of view

I hung out with Santana and Quinn and then trudged home. I got into bed at nine o'clock. Totally strange for me. Every time my phone buzzed and I saw it was a text from Rachel, I didn't answer it. She hurt me a lot. I wasn't trying to be a bitch. I was trying to sort out my feelings. By the end of the night, I realized that I stood behind my feelings for her and that the fight that we were having would eventually be resolved. I still had a crappy night's sleep though. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw her smiling at me. By the time my alarm clock buzzed, I had been up and just lying in my bed.

I warily got up and ready for the day at school. I went downstairs and grabbed something to eat quickly.

"Hi, Britt," my Mom said cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied unenthusiastically.

She sensed that something was wrong so she asked, "Are you okay, hon?"

"Yeah, sure Mom…Just got something on my mind," I replied unconvincingly.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer her. Instead I flung myself into her embrace and started to sob.

"Oohh, my…" my Mom said and patted me on my back.

"I told Rachel something very personal and life changing, but she didn't say it back…" I said after I took a deep breath.

"Was it 'those three little words'?"

"Yes, it was," I said and looked into my Mom's eyes.

"Oh, I applaud you for recognizing that feeling, hon. Give it time," she said.

"Do you think it's a red flag if the other person doesn't say it back right in the moment? It's like she needed time to sleep on it!"

"Of course not," my Mom guided me.

"So we're not doomed to breakup and be totally unhappy without each other?"

"No sweetheart, not at all. Talk to her today," she suggested.

I gave my Mom a big hug and said, "Thank you. I feel a little better. I gotta go…"

I bolted out of the house and into my car.

_My Mom's right. Give her time to explain. May not happen as soon as you see her, but she'll explain sometime during the day._

Rachel's point of view

I saw her standing next to Santana and Quinn at her locker. I was out of their eyeshot so I decided not to approach her then. I had a feeling that Santana knew what happened and I didn't want the wrath of Snixx to come out in the hallway.

_Better to talk with Brittany one-on-one. You're also singing to her today. _

"I wish time would go by faster," I said as I turned the corner.

It was then that I quickly looked back and saw that Quinn had seen me the whole time. I smiled awkwardly and then mouthed, "Talk to her later!"

Quinn's point of view

_Why isn't she coming over here? Oh, Santana's here…Good idea. She's mouthing something to me. Oh okay._

I nodded to Rachel.

_Snixx isn't coming out…_

Rachel's point of view

I wanted to send her a text so I tried to casually take my cell phone out. When it was under my desk I texted her.

"I'm thinking about you. – R."

Before I hit the send button I hesitated.

_I really hurt her and I am sorry. Do I think she'll respond to a text? I'm sending it anyway._

I hit the send button.

Brittany's point of view

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so when the teacher wasn't looking, I whipped it out and read it.

_Well it's a start…what should I text back? Then what I wanted to say came to me._

"I am always thinking about you. – me" I hit the send button immediately.

Rachel's point of view

I was startled a little because I didn't really expect a response back. When I read it, my heart melted.

_You have the real deal, Berry…don't mess it up anymore. Ya hear?_

I nodded at my own thought.

Sam's point of view

"Why's Brittany here? Not sayin' I mind at all…" Sam asked and smiled at me.

Brittany's point of view

"Hi, Sammy. Um, I was asked to come…"

Rachel's point of view

I walked in to the choir room and found it full of the GLEE members, Santana and Quinn. If looks could kill I'd have died a thousand times from the stares from Santana.

_Crap! I forgot GLEE was rehearsing in here. Not a problem though, Berry. You can still sing your song to Brittany. You'll just have a larger audience than expected. Focus, Berry, focus._

Then my eyes fell upon Brittany who was sitting in the middle of the bottom row of seats. Her eyesight never left mine. Immediately I got those love butterflies in my stomach. Man they felt great.

"Mr. Schue, I had asked Brittany to come in here so that I could sing to her. I totally forgot that you would be using the room today…my apologizes," I said and smiled at him.

"No worries, Rachel. I hope you still decide to sing the song. I know we'd all love to hear it," he said.

"Oh, I have every intention of doing that. Brittany, would you mind bringing your seat to the middle of the room, right here," I said, looked at her, and then pointed.

She got up and brought her chair to where I had pointed.

I went to address the class. As I opened my mouth I quickly shut it. I wanted to this between me and Brittany as much as possible. I smiled at them and then walked back to Brittany.

Because I didn't know how to fully play the guitar I had assistance in that. As he began to strum the first few chords, I could see people recognize the song.

I heard a couple of "awws" coming from the audience, but I didn't care about anything or anyone except for Brittany.

I stood directly in front of her, smiled, and began to sing.

_Well I know there's a reason _

_And I know there's a rhyme _

_We were meant to be together _

_That's why... _

I stole a glance at her and she was swaying back and forth which I took as a good sign.

_We can roll with the punches _

_We can stroll hand in hand _

_And when I say it's forever _

_You understand... _

As I kept singing, I extended my hands to her. She grabbed them and I immediately pulled her up from the seat and into my arms. We slow danced as I sang.

_That you're always in my heart, _

_You're always on my mind _

_But when it all becomes too much, _

_You're never far behind _

_And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place _

_Cause only you can love me this way _

I let Brittany take the lead in the dance because it was her forte obviously.

I looked into her blue eyes and sang:

_I could have turned a different corner _

_I could have gone another place _

_Then I'd of never had this feeling _

_That I feel today, yeah… _

As I continued to sing, I could her singing with me. This was a great sign.

_And you're always in my heart, _

_Always on my mind _

_When it all becomes too much, _

_You're never far behind _

_And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place _

_Cause only you can love me this way _

_Ooooh... _

With this verse we locked eyes and held each other's gaze and bodies as we continued to dance.

_And you're always in my heart, _

_You're always on my mind _

_And when it all becomes too much, _

_you're never far behind _

_And there's no one that comes close to you _

_Could ever take your place _

_Cause only you can love me this way _

After that verse, I took control and moved us back to her seat and she sat down.

_Ooooh... _

I knelt in front of her and sang the last line of the song directly to her. It felt like it was only me and her in the room. Everyone else just didn't matter.

_Only you can love me this way._

As the guitar faded out, I whispered into her ear, "I am so sorry. I made the biggest mistake of my life. And I want to make it up to you! Tell me how?"

She tilted her head and found my lips. Before we kissed she whispered, "I'll think of something…"

Then she kissed me.

Santana's point of view

"Ok, hold up!" I yelled amidst of all the applause and cheers.

"Santana, no. Let them have this time," Quinn begged me.

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel said as she broke the kiss.

"Santana, it's okay," Brittany said.

"No, B. See it's not," I said and folded my arms.

"Santana, I hope you know that I totally understand singing a love song to Brittany doesn't make up for what I did…"

"Or didn't do," I scoffed.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled at me.

"No, Quinn, I gots to stick up for my best friend," I insisted.

Brittany smiled. She wanted to see where this would go.

"What did she not do," Tina butted in.

"None of your business, Girl Chang!"

"Santana, that's enough," Mr. Schuester yelled not loudly, but loud enough to make a point.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. I respect you and GLEE, but I need to stick up for her…"

"Oh, no, I totally get it, it was just there's no name calling in here," he said and smiled.

"Brittany told me she loved me last night…" Rachel said as she brought all of us back to the issue at hand.

Kurt clapped his hands together and then screamed, "What did you say back, Rachel?"

"I think my exact words were 'um, are you sure?' Right Brittany…"

"Yes, that sounds about right," Brittany answered.

"That's cold," Mercedes said and shook her head.

"Yes, Mercedes, it was. It was not the most stellar response I could have said. I regretted it the millisecond it came pouring out of my mouth. I owe Brittany an apology and that, Santana, was why I chose to sing to her," Rachel ended her speech.

"Hey, San, it's okay. We are going to chat somewhere else a little bit more private…it's a hiccup…cool?" Brittany said and looked at me directly in my eyes.

"I guess. You deserve more, B," I said. Brittany walked up to me and hugged me. Before she let me go, she whispered, "Thanks for standing up for me. I have everything I could ever want or need with Rachel…"

"It's all good," I said and smiled. Then I looked at Rachel and sent an unspoken message that I hoped meant, "Don't screw this up or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass!" She nodded and awkwardly played with her hair. Message received.

Rachel's point of view

Brittany and I drove to her house in silence. As she drove, I looked out the window. It wasn't awkward, but I felt the tension between us.

We got to her house, pulled into the driveway, got out and took our bags into the house.

"Mom, I'm home…and Rachel's with me!" she yelled.

"Oh, hi," her Mom said as she walked up to us.

"Hello, Mrs. Pierce," I said and extended my hand for a handshake.

"Hi, Rachel, nice to see you," she said to me.

"How was school today," she asked her daughter and looked straight in her eyes.

"It was interesting," Brittany said, "We're going upstairs to talk and do homework. Can Rachel stay for dinner?"

"As long as I'm not imposing," I added.

"Not at all dear…Your Dad is away on business…Hey Britt why don't we get Rachel a bottle of water," my Mom suggested.

"You want," she asked me.

"Yes, please, I'll just go up to your room," I said and smiled.

As I was climbing the staircase, Brittany watched me. When I made it to the landing, her Mom pulled her toward their kitchen.

Brittany's point of view

"So how did it go?"

"Um, it was a little odd if I can be honest," I replied.

"Odd how?"

"Well, she sang me a country song, 'Only You Can Love Me This Way', which was sweet. I think she had thought she'd do it in private, but she sang it to me in front of the GLEE club plus Santana and Quinn," I said.

"Oh, boy, did Snixx make an appearance," she said and chuckled. My Mom happened to like Snixx but only for good and not evil. I think my Mom thought that it was Santana's superhero persona.

"Almost, but Quinn and I calmed her down," I assured her.

"Oh, did Rachel apologize," my Mom asked.

"Yes, uh, she did it in a whisper," I said.

"A whisper huh? Are you happy with that?"

"Kind of. I didn't want her to scream it from the rooftops cuz that's not Rachel. I didn't even want her to say it right then because it wouldn't have been genuine and sincere like when I said it. On the way here, she had many opportunities to talk at all, but she chose to look out the window," I said.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I know that you want to hear her say it. I'm very happy that you knew what the feelings were and you expressed them. Like I said before, give her time. She may have questions for you," my Mom said.

Rachel's point of view

I had been listening not to the whole conversation but most of it. Brittany was gone for a long time and I got lonely.

I felt horrible about what I heard. I definitely wanted to talk this out with her because she did mean a lot to me.

"Thanks Mom," I heard as the refrigerator opened and closed.

"Just listen to her. I'm sure this is just a hiccup," her Mom yelled as Brittany began to walk away. As the sound of her footsteps got closer I ran as fast as I could into her room and pretended like I was doing my homework.

She walked into the room and said, "One water, ma'am!"

"Why thank you, kind person," I replied as she handed it to me. I opened the bottle and took a big gulp.

"You thirsty," she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I guess so," I replied after I swallowed the liquid.

"What cha working on?" she said and looked down at my blank paper. "Must be hard!"

"This, oh, is…English!"

"Really," she asked.

"Yes, but I do want to talk to you," I said sincerely.

"Ok," she said and plopped into her computer chair. She opened her bottle and took a sip.

There was dead silence.

"Ok, I think I talked _too much_ last night so you have the floor," she said and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, ok, um, I know what I want to say, but I don't know how to get it out," I said sincerely.

"Just tell me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Brittany, I want to be your girlfriend."

"Do you see yourself with me or are you just having fun?" she asked.

"I think I can see us together. Brittany, you gotta realize that I went some douche bag who didn't really care about me to you…You care about me so much…more than I'm worthy of actually…"

"STOP IT!" she yelled a little.

"It's true," I said and hung my head down.

"No, it's not…" Brittany said insisting.

"Thank you, but I think we're getting off track just a little," I said as I tried to move the conversation back to the issue.

"Ok, got some questions for you. Please be honest. Am I trying too hard? Am I forcing something that is just not there?"

"No, you aren't trying too hard. We have something…something that could be wonderful," I said.

"Then why are you trying to, I don't know, mess this up?"

"I am afraid…" I said dramatically.

"Of what," she shot back as she didn't put up with my inner diva, which I admired.

"Of not being good enough for you."

Brittany's point of view

I got up quickly from my chair and walked over to her. I pulled her up and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Rachel, sweetheart, you're more than enough for me," I said and felt her relax in my arms.

"Brittany, we haven't even made love yet. How do you know _everything _will work out?"

"I'll tell you how I know. Cuz when we finally give ourselves to each other it'll be wonderful…"

"What if?"

"No, it's gonna be wonderful because both of our hearts will be in it!" I said.

"Was both your and Santana's hearts in it when you two did it?" Rachel asked.

"No, for two reasons: one, it was a mistake because she's my best friend and I consider her like a sister. And two, she wasn't you!"

She looked up at me and kissed my cheek, and then said, "You're so romantic…"

"Eh, I try. Listen," I said as I let her go, "I was afraid that the location of where I told you that I love you wasn't romantic enough. But I've realized that it isn't where I say it. Just as long as I do say it. I'm not taking it back cuz that'd a lie. I love you, Rachel. Plain and simple." 

"This may sound selfish, but can you wait, Brittany?"

"I'm not going anywhere. In fact I'm glad you didn't say it now because I want you to say it when you fully mean it. Not because the conversation was leading in that direction. I don't want it to be an answer to a question…Do you get it?"

"Totally," she said and smiled.

"What I _do_ want…"

"Yes," she asked.

"Is for you to kiss me as passionately as you can," I replied simply.

She walked over to me and pushed back into my chair.

"Ready…one…two…three!" I counted.

She cupped my face in her hands and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Our heads tilted forward and just as we were about to lock our lips together we heard.

"DINNER!"

"Crap!" we both yelled in unison.

"I wanna stay tonight. You can drive me to my house to change and to school tomorrow," Rachel said and I smiled as I released the hold I had on her waist. We walked hand-in-hand downstairs.

"Hi, Mom, is it okay if Rachel's stays tonight…we have a lot of homework," I asked.

"Homework huh," my Mom winked, "as long as it's okay with her fathers then sure…"

"I'll text them after dinner," Rachel said, "Thank you for having me over…"

"You two really do make a cute couple," My Mom said happily.

Rachel's point of view

After dinner and homework, I texted my Dad.

"Sure!" was the response I received.

"I am sleeping here tonight!" I exclaimed and she picked me up off my feet.

"Awesome. Wanna cuddle," she asked happily.

"Sure, um, you gonna put me down anytime soon," I asked.

"Nope!"

"Oh, okay. Just so we're on the same page," I said and laughed.

"You're making me smart, do you know that?" she asked and smiled.

"I do now…wait only smart?"

She got that lustful look in her eyes and said, "And that too."

She walked over to the bed and gently threw me down onto the mattress. She then got on the bed and hovered over me.

I reached up and grabbed her by back of her neck and pulled her down. Our lips were the first to connect and then she gently laid herself on top of me.

"God, Rachel," she said when she broke the kiss.

I looked up into her blue orbs and asked, "Am I a horrible girlfriend for making us wait?"

"Well, in this current moment, kinda," she said and winked.

I poked and tickled her sides.

"Haha…But when we're not in this situation then no, not at all," she said. Then she bent her head down again and kissed me.

"Remember…" she said and kissed me, "I will…" she said and kissed me again, "wait!" She kissed me the final time and then toppled off of me and onto the bed.

"I promise you it won't take forever."

"God, I hope not cuz you're gorgeous and I want to know you completely," she said.

"Pretty much once it happens for us, I am yours…" I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

"And I am yours…forever," she said and wiped it away.

"And ever!" I finished the statement.

We kissed each other one more time and then drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: The song I used is Keith Urban's "Only You Can Love Me This Way". I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	19. Chapter 19

Unexpectedly Yours

19.

Santana's point of view

The rest of the week flew by. Quinn and I packed up my room and made lists of everything she wanted to take from her house.

"Are you happy?" I asked insecurely.

"Beyond," she replied and smiled.

"No regrets?" I asked.

"None whatsoever…you?"

"Absolutely, not, I got the best thing in the whole universe," I said, "I got you!"

Quinn walked up to me and pulled me into her arms.

"I love you, Santana!"

"I love you, too, Quinn," I said happily.

I was truly in love and I'd never experienced anything close to this. This is how I knew.

"After we move, I want to us to start planning our wedding," I said boldly.

"Well, I thought we started…" she asked.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg, my dear," I said and winked.

"Ok, Mrs. Fabray!" she said and smiled cheekily.

Then I looked around nostalgically.

"I grew up in this room," I said and smiled.

"Yeah, you did," she said.

"I can't believe they're letting us move out," I said.

"They trust us. We need to earn this trust though. We need to go to school every day we have it. No excuses," she said authoritatively.

"Oh, I know. I want this to work out as much as you do, Beautiful!"

"Ok, good, that's settled. Now onto a more important topic…"

"And what's that," I asked.

"Wanna hold me as we fall asleep," she asked with a small smile.

"Come here," I said. And as she walked over I extended my hands to her and she extended hers to me. We grasped them. "That is one thing, my Beautiful Quinn, that you never need to ask me," I said securely.

"Oh, good," she said as she let go of one of my hands and led us to our bed for the final time in this room.

She unfolded the covers and climbed in. I watched her do this. She made everything better and fuller.

I started to get emotional.

"Santana, are you crying?"

"You're just so beautiful…you have enriched my life in so many wonderful ways…I now know what it feels like to feel loved completely," I said and wiped a falling tear off my cheek.

"Oh, Baby, come here," she said as she opened her arms up for me to cuddle with her. Once I got comfortable in bed and in her arms, she said, "Santana, I love you so much. I never knew that type of love existed in the world. I never knew that _I _could be so lucky to be experiencing it so young in my life. You have and are changing my life every day. I love you and thank you for doing this for me. We are going to have years and years of happiness ahead of us."

"You better believe it," I said.

"Every day with my whole heart," she said reassuringly.

We fell asleep a little while after that.

Quinn's point of view

I heard two sets of feet walk into our room early the next morning.

_Are her parents watching us sleep? _

"Quinn, wake up!' Brittany yelled.

I stirred, but didn't wake up.

"SANTANA," Rachel screamed.

"Should I get a cup of cold water," I heard Brittany asked Rachel.

"It couldn't hurt," I heard and then Brittany ran into our bathroom.

She came out with two full glasses of water.

"Ready…one…two…three!" Rachel said.

"If you think you're gonna throw water on me and get away with it, you are very sadly mistaken, Hobbit," Santana said with her eyes still closed.

"Then get up," Rachel demanded and kicked the mattress a few times.

"I love it when you act tough," Brittany whispered sexily into Rachel's ear, but it was loud enough.

"Eww…okay, okay, we're up," Santana said as she bolted up in the bed.

"Worked like a charm," Rachel teased and high fived her girlfriend.

"Let's get this _road _on the _show_," Brittany said and smiled.

Within a half hour, Santana and I were dressed and ate something quickly. Then we began to pack up our car, Britt's car, and Santana's parents' car. We all followed her Dad to the apartment and we learned how to get there from her house. It wasn't that difficult and it was closer to school, which meant we could leave at least five minutes later.

"Woo hoo!" Santana yelled when we figured that out.

We parked in front of the apartment and began to unload the boxes. We carried them in and marveled at the space we had.

"It's huge," I noticed.

"I know," Santana said happily.

Maribel had a camera with her. She aimed it at us and said, "Look over here!"

We both turned our heads, but the photo came out odd looking.

"Mami, at least give us more notice," Santana said.

"Sorry," she said.

"Can you take another one, please?" I asked.

"Sure, Quinn…" Maribel said as she gave us more time to get ready and find the perfect spot.

I pulled Santana outside and pushed her gently down onto the stoop.

"I love it when you're forceful, but later, Quinn," she said and winked.

I chuckled and said, "I want to sit on your lap for the photo!"

"Your wish is my command," she said and patted her lap.

I sat sideways across Santana's lap and threw my arms around her neck. As her Mom positioned the camera for the best angle, I whispered into Santana's ear.

"I love you with my whole heart!"

The biggest smile appeared on her face and then I smiled immediately.

_Click!_

"Oh my God, that looks great!" Maribel exclaimed and smiled brightly.

"Wonderful," Rachel said as she watched the whole scene.

We all went in and unloaded Santana's stuff. We put it out and then we had lunch, which was ordered by Alex.

"Are you nervous about going to your house," Brittany asked.

"Um, no, not really," I said, "My Dad gets it now. If my Mom decides to show, great…if not, that fine also."

"You're very brave," Maribel commented.

"No, really I'm not," I said honestly.

"Why do you say that, Beautiful?" Santana asked.

"San, all I'm doing is choosing to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing brave about that…"

"True, but you're doing it with the full knowledge that your Dad is coming to terms still and that your Mom doesn't even care to," Santana said sadly.

"Santana, look at me," I said.

She looked into my eyes. I looked into hers and said, "It is truly okay. We are each other's family now. Well, us and these people here," I motioned to all of the people in the room who smiled brightly. Brittany waved. Santana chuckled when she saw that.

She leaned forward and attached her lips to mine. We stayed like this for a while.

Afterwards, we cleaned up and all headed over my house.

Once Santana and I got into our car, but before she started the ignition, I grabbed her hand and brought it up to kiss it.

"I love you. I hope you know that and that it doesn't get old hearing," I said.

"Never, Beautiful," she said and smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I answered and as she drove away I texted my Dad.

"On the way. ~ Q"

"Okay," was the response I received.

Santana's point of view

As we all pulled into the driveway, her father was waiting on the porch and jogged down the stairs. He ran up to car and opened the door for his daughter. He extended his hand to her and she accepted it. Once Quinn was standing her Dad enveloped her in a hug.

"Hi, Dad," she said.

"Hi," was all he could say.

He broke the embrace and walked over to me.

"Hi, Mr. Fabray," I said and extended my hand for a handshake.

He brushed it aside and pulled me in for a hug.

"Whoa!" I said shocked.

"It's Stan, Santana, not Mr. Fabray," he said while he held me.

"Ok, Stan, thank you for giving me Quinn," I said and gently wrapped my arms around him.

He smiled as he released me from his grip.

He then walked over to my parents and said hello to Brittany and Rachel.

Then we all walked in and went straight to work. Quinn had forgotten about everything that she had in her room.

"Wow!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I keep a lot of stuff," she said and smiled.

"Bring it all, I wanna get to know the younger Quinn Fabray," I said excitedly.

'That's right. Even though it feels like we've been together for years, you missed a lot of stuff…I can't wait to tell you all about me," she said and kissed me.

"Maybe tonight we can start," I asked.

"Absolutely," I heard her say as I lifted the first full box. As I turned to walk away she smacked my ass.

"Hey," I yelled but smiled.

She chuckled and watched me leave the room.

Brittany's point of view

"Hey, S…heads up!" I said as I saw her coming down the stairs to their car. She flinched because she wasn't sure if I was throwing something at her.

"Oh, no, I meant turn around slowly and look across the street to the car that's trying to hide," I said and chuckled a little.

Santana's point of view

I turned my head to where Brittany was nonchalantly pointing. Down the street, in a parked car, was Quinn's Mom. She had on giant black glasses. She was trying really hard not to be seen. Oh well for her…

I started to walk towards her.

Mrs. Fabray's point of view

_Is Santana walking towards me? I knew I should have parked farther down the street. _

I turned my head to ignore her as she came right up to the car and lightly tapped on the window. Figuring that I had lost that fight. I rolled it down halfway.

"Yes," I asked bitchily.

"Do you plan on getting out?"

"I don't know," I said and looked down at my lap.

"Adults are freakin' confusing," she said angrily. She then began to walk over to the opposite side of the car. I almost hit the lock button, but something stopped me.

"May I get in?" she asked as politely as possible.

I nodded.

_Okay, just hear her out._

She opened the door and got in. I took a glance at the house and saw her tall friend standing on the porch. Then she turned around and skipped back inside.

"That Brittany sure marches to the beat of her own drummer," I said and laughed.

"Now is not the time to decide to make fun of one of my best friends in the world," she said as she took some deep breaths.

"I'm sorry…why are you here, Santana," I asked getting right to the point.

"Simple…I am here because _I _love your daughter," she said and stared me down. Then she asked, "Do you?"

"Do I love my daughter?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I do," I answered and totally expected what I got next.

"You have a funny way of showing it, lady," she said and laughed not because it was funny, but because she didn't understand my answer.

"Is it me?" she asked suddenly serious.

"Um," I started to answer.

"Don't hold back now. We are beyond that right now," she said.

"Yes, it is you."

"Is it me as a person or my gender?"

I looked up at her and could see that she was getting emotional. The Santana Lopez I heard of wouldn't get emotional. If she did she'd hold it in.

"Both!"

"Ok, you gotta explain that to me, please. What did I do besides fall head over heels in love with your daughter?"

Her statement, which sounded like a question startled me.

"I…"  
"You're not getting away without answering the question. I don't care how long it takes," she said and folded her arms across her body.

"Santana, you seem like a nice girl, but…" I started.

"You don't 'see' me with your daughter."

"To be fair, I don't see her with any woman," I answered.

"How is that being fair," she asked.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You're not allowing your daughter to be the person she truly is. You're concentrating too much on _who_ she is choosing to love and not on the idea that she is," she said.

"I'm confused."

"Understatement of the year!" she said and laughed.

"That might be, but please explain."

"Quinn is an amazing woman. She is someone that I see myself living happily ever after with…"

"Am I the 'evil queen' in this scenario?" I asked and smirked.

"I wasn't going in that direction, but yes, kinda, may I continue," she asked.

I nodded and kept quiet.

"Ok, Mrs. Fabray, I get that you don't know me…and I get that you may not want to know me, but I don't understand why you are acting like this towards your daughter. I promise you that I am a nice person…"

"I guess," I scoffed.

"I have a very loving and supportive family. My parents are here. If you'd like to venture out of the car, they'd be more than happy to meet you…" she hoped.

"I have some questions first and then we'll see…" I said.

"Please go ahead. I'll always be as truthful as possible with you," she said with sincerity in her voice.

"Ok, what is it about my daughter that makes you love her as much as you do?"

"Wow! How much time do you have?" she said, smiled, and then continued, "Your daughter makes me the happiest I've ever felt."

She saw me begin to ask the next logical question.

"I know that I'm young and haven't had too many experiences with love, but despite this Quinn gives me her unconditional love and she knows that she has mine in return. Happiness equals her love in my eyes. As long as she loves me I feel like I can accomplish anything."

"And what happens _when_ she may not love you anymore," I asked harshly.

"_If_ that day comes, we'll sit down and have a rational, _adult_ conversation. If there's something I've done to make her feel this way, I apologize first and then do everything in my power to change it. Bottom line is that she is a wonderful person, woman, and my life is immensely filled because she chose to be a part of it. I am both blessed and lucky."

"What happens if you two just fall out of love," I asked concerned.

"Mrs. Fabray, I don't know what our future holds. The only thing I do know is that Quinn will always have my love and support for anything she chooses to accomplish. She is my entire life and I hope that I am hers."

"Who started all of this?" I asked.

"Actually our English teacher did…I owe her a debt of gratitude. If it weren't for her, I probably wouldn't be sitting in this car, having this conversation with you. I don't know if I'd have enough courage to have approached her if we weren't 'pushed' together."

"So you had feelings for my daughter for a while," I said as I gathered the information needed.

"Yes, Mrs. Fabray…After we got the assignment, we texted each other. A few minutes after a class ended we went to the football field. It provided us with a quiet atmosphere. A place to concentrate on the assignment and get to know each other."

"Did she run away when you told her that you had feelings for her?" I asked knowingly.

She looked surprised and asked, "How did you know that?"

"Family trait."

"At the time, I was hurt. She just up and left without any explanation or good-bye even," she said, got teary eyed at the memory, but continued, "I went home and was so sad. I put my iPod on, lay down on my bed, and began to sing a song. I had turned the volume up really loud and was shocked to find your daughter standing over me, laughing at my singing. I pulled the ear buds out of my ears and couldn't make complete sentences as we talked. I was shocked!"

"So you talked and from that fell in love? Is it that simple," I asked as I began to get sad.

"Yes, we did. Our love is so very simple and carefree. We complete each other wonderfully. Our courtship has been wonderful," she said and smiled.

"Courtship, huh? It sounds like you're getting married…" I said and half smiled.

"Um, um," she tried to stall. I could the see the panic in her eyes.

"Santana, are you two getting married…" I asked shocked.

"Not tomorrow or the next day, but she will be my wife…" she said proudly.

"You two love each other _that_ much," I asked.

"Mrs. Fabray, I want to ask you to come into your house and see our interaction together. It's the real deal…totally authentic," she said.

"Ok," I said as I got out of the car.

I think I shocked her because she sat there for a couple of seconds.

"You coming," I asked as I started to walk away.

Santana's point of view

I walked with Mrs. Fabray into her house and I quickly got in front of her.

"Hey, Quinn," I said as I walked into her room.

"Hey, Baby, where were you," she asked as she walked up to me and planted a big kiss on my cheek.

"Um, I…" I started.

She looked into my eyes and asked, "Santana, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. There's someone here to see you," I said as Quinn's Mom timidly walked into the room.

"Holy Streisand." Rachel shrieked, but then covered her mouth.

Brittany chuckled. Quinn looked at Rachel dumbly.

Then she looked directly at her mother.

"What is she doing here?" she asked me, but kept her eyes on her Mom.

"I, uh, want to talk with you. I just talked with Santana. She wanted me to come in and see your interaction." Mrs. Fabray said.

"Oh, you didn't want to on your own," Quinn spat.

There was silence. No one was going to interject. They didn't because we all knew Quinn was right.

Mrs. Fabray walked up to her daughter. We all tensed and got ready to react if necessary.

She went to caress Quinn's face. As soon as her hand was close enough, Quinn smacked it away and stared directly into her mother's eyes.

"I messed up," Mrs. Fabray said sadly as if the realization finally hit her.

"Yea, you did…" Quinn replied coldly.

Mrs. Fabray turned around and headed for the door.

I motioned to Quinn to try and stop her from leaving. I knew that she didn't have to and I'd support her decision. I was very happy that Quinn did though.

"Um, Mom," Quinn started.

"Yes," she turned around hopeful.

"You can help, um, pack, if you want to," Quinn said guardedly.

"I'd love to," her Mom said.

"And then maybe, if it's alright with Santana, we can have a talk," Quinn asked both her Mom and me.

"I'll support whatever want to do, Beautiful," I said and smiled at her. I caressed her cheek and she grabbed my hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

_It's a start. A long journey ahead of her…of us…hopefully they can work it out._


	20. Chapter 20

Unexpectedly Yours

20.

Mr. Lopez's point of view

Ever since they walked into our house, they've been inseparable. They unpacked boxes together and when they think there's no one watching they grab each other's hands. I even saw one of them kiss the other's hand and smile.

Geez, stop it already…Brittany and Rachel. Ha, you thought I was referring to my daughter and her fiancée, right? Nah, I've become accustomed to their ways of love by now.

We were all sitting around enjoying dinner at Santana and Quinn's new apartment. I looked over at those two and witnessed they actually feeding each other. I felt a combination of cuteness and nausea.

"Hold up…are you two dating?" I asked suddenly. The room fell silent.

"Are you talking to me, Papi?" Santana asked dumbly.

"No, mija, I am talkin' to those two over there," I said, smiled, and pointed at them. They thought that no one was paying attention.

Brittany's point of view

_I thought we were getting away with it. Crap!_

I looked at Rachel not because I didn't want to tell my second family, but I wanted her to feel comfortable with it. They were the first real grownups that we were going to announce to. Mr. Schuester doesn't really count to me.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Mr. Lopez, you're like my second Dad so I want to tell you and Mrs. Lopez that Rachel and I are dating. I even told her I love her. She wants to make sure that when she says it she totally means it. I am patiently waiting for that happy day to come," I said proudly.

"That's great," Mrs. Lopez ran up to me and threw her arms around me. Santana and Quinn saw this and smiled brightly.

"What do they say, Rachel…Mazel tov?" Mrs. Lopez asked as she hugged Rachel.

"Yup, that's it. Thank you," she said and smiled.

In a few seconds, I felt her arm slide around my waist.

"That's great!" Mr. Lopez said and smiled.

Quinn's point of view

After we all finished packing and had dinner, I said, "Hey guys, Santana and I just want to thank you all for your help with this move. Mr. Lopez, thank you so much for giving us this opportunity. We will not let you down."

"Yes, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me," Santana said humbly as she looked around.

I clasped my hand with hers. My Mom saw this and didn't shudder, which I thought was at least a start.

"You guys can leave, if you want to. San and I can finish up."

As I watched everyone begin to pick up their belongings I saw my Mom hesitate a little.

"San, would it be okay if I asked my Mom to stay for awhile?"

"Not at all, I can go hang out with Britt if you'd like me to," she said and smiled.

"I need you to stay with me," I said insecurely.

She grabbed my hands with her own and said, "I'll always be with you." Then she kissed my forehead.

We walked up to my Mom and I said, "Um, Mom…"

She turned around and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Could you stay for awhile? I'd like to talk with you."

"Yes, I'd be happy to," she replied.

I nodded my head and then walked to my Dad and said, "Do you want to stay? I think we should have a family meeting…"

"Of course," he said and smiled.

After every one else left, I sat down next to Santana and across from my parents.

"Thank you very much for your help. Santana and I appreciate it very much."

Santana nodded her head.

"I hope, Mom, that means that you are going to begin to accept me and Santana for who we are together. I love her with everything that I have. She is my world…"

"May I interrupt you?" my Mom asked.

"Yes," I said flatly.

"I've had an eye opening conversation with Santana. At first, I was against talking to her because I didn't want to admit that I was acting, um, immaturely. Santana told me about her feelings for you and yours for her. Quinn, I know that I haven't been the best mother to you. And I'll regret that for a long time. I can only hope that you can, one day forgive me, Quinn," my Mom said.

I walked up to her, looked my Mom in her eyes, and said, "All I've wanted since the day you couldn't accept me and Santana, was for you to tell me that you'll at least try to. Santana is an exceptional woman and I love her more and more each day. I want you both to get to know her and get to know us as a loving and committed couple. Can you?"

"I got to know her in the car before. I hope to continue to get to know her. By knowing her I get to see you through her eyes," my Mom said.

I lunged at her and threw my arms around her.

"Thank you, Mom," I smiled and then said, "I love her so much I promise that you won't regret it!"

"I'll try," she whispered in my ear.

Rachel's point of view

After we got back to Brittany's house, I knew I didn't want to leave her that night.

"I'm staying," I said boldly.

"I was hopin' you'd say that," she said and walked up to me.

We stood there facing each other for a few seconds.

Then I raised myself up and attached my lips to hers. She helped me by picking me up while we were kissing. I tightened my arms around her neck so that I wouldn't fall off of her. That allowed me more access to her lips and to brush my tongue along her bottom lip so that we would massage each other tongues.

She backed us up to her bed and turned around. She gently began to lower me onto the bed. I wasn't going to let her out of my arms so as she lowered me down she had no choice but to hover over me. I don't think she cared.

"Brittany," I said as I came up for air.

"Yes, my darling," she answered.

"I want to make love to you tonight…."

"But?"

"I don't want to rush. I know we are talking to our families, which is kind of not necessary…" I started.

"Why isn't it necessary?" she asked. She held me tighter and closer to her, which I absolutely loved.

"They know how we are crazy for each other. Your Mom calls us a 'cute couple' and it's not going to be a big deal to my Dads," I said.

"It matters to me. What happens if, one day, I want to ask your fathers a very important question? If they don't know we're in a relationship they may not say 'yes'!"

"Oh," I said as I tried to think of what she would want to ask.

"Rachel, I want us to be a committed couple and this means, to me, that we tell everyone who we love," she said.

"Ok...I want to," she started, but I interrupted her with a kiss.

We then made out for a few hours. We explored with our hands over each other's bodies.

When we were lying in bed that night, I propped myself on my elbows and looked into her eyes.

"Brittany," I said.

"Yes, Rachel," she looked at me intensely.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Yes, Rachel," she encouraged.

"I love you," I said and smiled brightly.

"I love you," she said and kissed me on my forehead.

Brittany's point of view

_Yay! The love of my life finally said it. I love her so much!_

"I love you," she said again.

"I love you, too. You have no idea!"

"I think I do," she said.

"Um, no, actually. Rachel, you're my first and only love and this is why I wanna tell our families. I want us to be forever…" I said humbly.

"I think we will be," Rachel answered.

Then I found her lips and kissed her passionately.


	21. Chapter 21

Unexpectedly Your

21.

Brittany's point of view

The next morning, I woke up totally excited. You see even though Rachel and I have been dating for a while, today signified the fact that we are a solid couple. Of course, we're going to have little fights and arguments in the future, we are human after all. But today is a promise to everyone in our lives that I will never leave her. That I'll always love her.

_Have I ever told her this? Crap, I don't think so. I need to tell her before we tell anyone else…_

I turned over gently because we were still tangled together. I lowered myself down the mattress so that I could look at her easily.

_She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. Hell, she's beautiful all the time, but never more so than when she's sleeping. What does she dream about? Broadway? Barbra? Me?_

I saw her smile so I guess she was having a good dream.

"Brittany, I love you," she whispered in her sleep.

As quietly as I could I whispered, "I love you too and I'm right here…"

I wanted to pull her closer to me, but I knew that might wake her up so I fought the urge.

Then her eyes started to flutter. She was waking up.

When she woke up totally I wanted to make sure she saw me smiling at her. So I smiled brightly and held it. It didn't take too long.

When she opened her eyes, she jumped a little.

"Uh, hi," she said a little scared.

"Morning, I hope you're not too scared," I replied a little apprehensive now. I reached up and caressed her face.

"Um, no, how long have you been staring at me," she asked.

"Not long. I did want to tell you a few things. When you're ready. Take your time," I said and kissed her forehead.

"Can you give me five minutes? I need to use the bathroom," she asked.

"Of course," I answered back and then she tangled herself fully from my body, got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

_Rachel, I love you. No, no, she knows that…get it together, Pierce!_

_Are you excited for today? I am. I want to tell you—_

"Brittany," she kind of scream to get me out of my thoughts.

"Whoa! Hey," I answered back.

_Geez, that was the fastest five minutes of my life!_

"Where were you," she asked, "It looked like you were doing some major thinking!"

"Yea, I was," I said.

She had gotten back into bed by that point and went to wrap her arms around my body.

I kind of pushed her away and sat up. I turned in bed and faced her. She turned and faced me too.

"Oh, you don't want to cuddle," she asked hurt.

"No, no, I do, but if we do that I'll never have the guts and I'll forget what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you mind?"

"No, not all. Brittany, you're kinda scaring me, though," she said unsure.

"Rachel, honey, nothing to be scared of. Geez, I'm ruining this opportunity," I said and smacked my forehead.

She grabbed my hand and massaged my forehead. "Don't do that. It is okay. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, are you excited for today?" I asked as I started the conversation.

"Yes, I am actually. Why? Do you want to postpone it? It's okay," she said, but lowered her head so I wouldn't see her disappointment.

"No, we are telling everyone today," I reassured her. She picked her head up and smiled at me.

"Ok, great. Is there more?" she asked.

"Yes, um, Rachel the reason why I want to announce this to our families is because I see this as a promise…"

"A promise of what?" she asked intrigued.

"A promise that I will never leave you. That even when we have little arguments or whatever you can always be certain of the fact that I love you," I said and started to get emotional.

She saw this and brushed the tears away from my cheeks.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world because I found you," she said and kissed my cheek.

"No, I'm the luckiest girl because you could have said, 'no' to me when I told you I had a crush on you," I said and smiled shyly. I was now sitting on my knees still facing her.

"You know why I didn't?" she asked timidly.

"No, why?"

"Because I saw and see something wonderful in you, Brittany. I wanted to get to know you. I've loved being your girlfriend. You have changed my life!"

I leaned forward and stole a kiss from Rachel. She wasn't expecting it so she jumped a little at the contact of my lips on hers, but my lips held onto hers. Then she brought her hand up and wrapped it around my neck to pull me closer. We stayed like this for a while.

After the kiss ended, I looked at her and smiled.

"I can't wait to make love to you," she said.

I was shocked because Rachel isn't the type of person who would say that.

"Um, um, um…" I mumbled.

She laughed and then she pulled at my tee shirt. Pretty soon I was lying on top of her. She brought her lips up and attached them to mine. I started to grind very gently on top of her. She started to moan so I took that as a good thing. Her tongue quickly darted into my mouth and danced with my tongue.

"Mmm…Rachel," I tried, but wasn't having much luck.

"Rachel," I tried again as I came up for air.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda got ahead of myself, I guess…" Rachel said and smiled shyly.

"Trust me, my love, we will definitely get there…"

Mrs. Pierce's point of view

My husband and I were sitting in the kitchen having coffee and reading the paper when we began to hear a lot of commotion bounding down the staircase and in the other rooms of the house.

"Lord Tubbington's still sleeping…keep it down," I yelled playfully.

When my daughter and Rachel came into my view, I immediately saw them holding hands and walking close to each other. This hasn't happened in front of us yet.

"Honey," I whispered.

"Hmm," he responded, but kept reading the paper.

"Look up quickly," I suggested.

His head bolted up and he saw what I saw. Our daughter and her…I guess, girlfriend were walking towards us with huge smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Mom and Dad," Brittany sang out happily.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce. Hope you're well," Rachel said politely.

"I'm glad you both are here. I'd, no, we'd like to talk with you," Brittany said.

"Sure, baby…what's on your mind," my husband said and put down his paper. We both watched as our daughter pulled out a chair for Rachel.

"I know that you guys have noticed that Rachel and I have been spending a lot of time together. And that we've been going out on dates…"

"Yes, we do have eyes," I joked. I had a serious expression on my face so I knew that my daughter would feel upset.

"Oh, no, I know you do. I didn't mean to say that I thought you didn't know," Brittany said as she became sad. It was like she did something wrong.

"Honey, your Mom was joking," my husband said and smiled.

She looked at me and I smiled so she smiled.

"Well, anyway, we just want to tell you both that we are in a committed relationship. Mom, I know you remember our conversation about the 'love' issue…" Brittany said and I nodded my head.

"Oh, you told your Mom about that," Rachel asked and looked s little stunned.

"Yes, dear, she did," I said and tried to calm her down.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I was upset that we were doomed to break up and live unhappily without each other. It was the first time _ever_ that I told anyone, besides family, that I love them. I questioned it for about two seconds, but decided that my feelings were true and that I'd wait."

"Can I explain why I didn't tell your daughter right away that I loved her," Rachel asked us.

"If you feel comfortable, then sure," I answered as soothingly as possible.

"I just ended a relationship with Finn Hudson…"

"Jolly Green Giant," my husband muttered under his breath, but we all heard it.

We all chuckled.

"Yes, well, I really thought that I was in love with him. We had several dates and he told me that he loved me. Anyway, when your daughter told me that she had a crush on me my world changed…oh, for the better," she said, looked at all of us and continued, "It turns out that I didn't know what love was until Brittany walked into my dull life! I wanted to make absolutely sure that my feelings for her, which started on our Valentine's Day date, were real and true and from my heart."

"Have you told her yet," my Mom pushed a little.

I looked at my daughter and she smiled at me.

"Yes, I have. Now I can't stop saying it. I even think I said it in my sleep," Rachel confessed.

"Um, yeah, you did," Brittany said and Rachel blushed.

"So how do you know it's love now," my husband asked.

"Dad!" Brittany yelled.

"No, Brittany, it's a valid question and one that I want to answer. I know it is love because I can see a future with her. I couldn't with Finn. He was into himself. Brittany is all about me, you know, like doing romantic and kind things for me, telling me that she loves me all the time. And I've tried to be there for her…"

"My little Diva!" Brittany said and smiled brightly.

We all smiled.

"Brittany wanted to tell you both today and so did I. I knew that you both knew, but she wanted it make it official," Rachel said.

"I wanted to because she is going to be a _major _part of the rest of my life," Brittany said, smiled, and looked at all of us.

I got up from my chair, walked over to the two girls, and opened my arms up. I think Brittany thought I wanted a hug from her. As she approached, I shifted my body towards Rachel. She got up and walked into my hug.

"Geez, is that how it's going to be," I asked and laughed.

"Oh, hush," I said as I hugged Rachel. I left go of Rachel a few seconds after and then pulled my daughter in for a hug.

"Take care of her," I whispered into my daughter's ear.

"I totally am," I replied.

"Well, Rachel," my husband said and stood up. "Welcome to the Pierce clan!"

Rachel lunged at my husband and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Um, ok," he said flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pierce, I just appreciate your acceptance of me and your daughter!"

"It's fine…I like your hugs," he admitted.

"Ok, ok," Brittany said and she pried Rachel off of her Dad.

"Uh, yea, in a little while we are going to my house to talk with my fathers," Rachel started, and then continued, "Then we are going out to dinner. I hope this is acceptable?"

"Sure. It's a school night, though." I told them.

"We know," Brittany said, grabbed her girlfriend's hand, and pulled them back to her room. The door slammed with a loud thud.

Hiram Berry's point of view

Our daughter and Brittany came breezing into the house and ran to us. My husband Leroy and I were in the den.

"Dad and Daddy, we have an announcement," Rachel said and smiled the widest I've ever seen.

"What is it, Pumpkin," Leroy asked as we motioned them to sit down.

Rachel motioned Brittany to sit first and then she sat besides her and grabbed Brittany's hand.

My husband and I immediately noticed this and smiled.

"So Brittany and I are here to share some exciting news with you. You know that we've been on several dates. From those special times together we have fallen in love, totally. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. We are each other's forever," Rachel said through her tears. Brittany squeezed her hand tightly.

"Well," I said.

"Wow," Leroy said.

"Do you have any questions for me," Brittany asked my fathers.

"Um, I have one," I said.

"Ok, shoot!" Brittany said and moved back on the couch. Rachel sat back as well and didn't let go our Brittany's hand.

"How do you know, Brittany, that this is love," I asked.

"Well, sir, remember Valentine's Day when your daughter was coming down the stairs to meet me," Brittany started.

"Yes, you were in a trance. It was charming and funny," I replied.

Rachel giggled as she remembered.

"Oh, good. Well that trance, you mentioned, is how I feel around her _all _the time. Rachel is the most beautiful girl, no, woman, in the world to me. She has my heart and she has my love. She will continue to have both of these for the rest of my life. Noo," Brittany raised her voice. This startled us.

"She will have these things forever. Even when I am gone she will always know that I love her. She'll always feel that love and I hope that she'll take that and carry with her," Brittany said and smiled.

"Are you ready for _all_ of her," Leroy asked.

"Dad," Rachel said and sighed dramatically.

"Yes, sir I am," Brittany said honestly, "She's 'my little diva'!"

We all laughed, but Brittany then said, "Actually that's another wonderful thing I admire about her…her boldness, her desire to strive for success, and her 'go get them' attitude! I'm learning a lot from just knowing her."

"Have you told her that you love her yet," I said.

"Yes, sir, I have," Brittany said happily.

"I was talking to my daughter," I said a little sternly.

"I, um, yes, I have," Rachel replied and looked nervous.

"He's just playin'!" Leroy said and chuckled.

"Whew!" Brittany said and smiled.

"Well," I started, looked over at my husband, and then said, "Brittany, we see how Rachel is when she's around you…we've never seen her this happy and content before. We owe you a debt of immense gratitude. We are so happy for the both of you. Hey, Leroy!"

"Yes, Hiram," he answered.

"Now we don't have to worry about what's his name, umm," I said. I pretended to think real hard.

"Oh, yeah, I got it. Finn Hudson!" I finished my sentence.

"I'll make you a promise," Brittany said.

"Oh, yeah, what's that," Leroy played along.

"You'll never have to worry about Finn ever again," Brittany said triumphantly.

"Hooray," I said and clapped my hands.

Then Rachel pulled Brittany and Leroy into a hug and Leroy pulled me into the hug.

"We've never had a Berry hug before. I like it!" Leroy stated.

We just stood there like fools in the Berry group hug.


	22. Chapter 22

Unexpectedly Yours

22.

Santana's point of view

One lazy Saturday afternoon in our new apartment, I looked up at Quinn who was reading a book, and asked kind of nervously, "Hey, Beautiful…"

Quinn looked up from her book and replied, "Yes, Baby?"

"I just had a thought…"

"Hmm," she said as threw her legs over my lap.

"How are we going to pay for our wedding," I asked.

"That's a very interesting question," she said and then pondered the question for a while. Then she looked at me and I looked at her and we both smiled.

"I, um, don't really know," she answered honestly and then laughed.

"Can we discuss?"

"Absolutely, let me get paper," Quinn said and got up to get the paper and a pen. Then she came jogging back to me.

_Quinn Fabray is jogging back to me to discuss our future wedding. Holy shit! That's freaking awesome!_

Quinn plopped down on the couch and smiled.

"Ok, so…how are we going to pay for this?" I asked.

"Well, how big of a ceremony do we want," Quinn asked, "Cuz that's a big factor in the situation…"

"You are correct," I said, leaned forward and kissed her on her nose.

She smiled. "I don't want a big wedding…Just you, me, our families, Brittany and Rachel."

"I agree. We don't need to go all out. Honestly, I don't know that many people to go all out," I said and smiled.

"So that's agreed on, the guest list," she asked.

"Yes, write it down," I said happily.

Quinn dictated, "Me, you, your family, my family, Britt, and Rachel."

"What about anyone from school?"

"Like admin or our other friends?" Quinn asked.

"Both, actually," I answered.

"Well, I've never told you this, but when I was kicked off the Cheerios, my team mates were forbidden to talk to me. Coach Sylvester's rules…"

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me," I asked concerned.

"Santana, it's _so_ not important. It's their lost," she said and half smiled.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay," she said and laughed while in the hug, "I got something amazing from this whole thing…I got you, Baby!"

She broke the hug and reached for my cheeks. Once she placed her hands on them, she pulled me forward and into a passionate kiss. As we kissed I pulled her as close to me as I possibly could. We fought for control of the kiss, but in the end we both won because she pushed me backward onto the couch and she laid over me. The pad of paper and pen had fallen to the floor, but neither of us cared.

My hands massaged her back while her hands kept massaging my cheeks.

"Santana," she moaned in the kiss.

"Quinn," I moaned back.

Then I separated myself from the kiss for air and she immediately opened her eyes and smiled.

I watched as those gorgeous hazel eyes looked down at me.

"We were kinda planning our wedding," I pointed out, but wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"I know, but _I_ think what we're doing now is a little bit more fun," she replied with a sexy wink.

"You know what? I agree," I said and picked my head up from the couch. I quickly connected our lips again. I caught her off guard, but I knew she liked it. Somehow we flipped over on our small, but comfortable couch. Now that I was on top, I took the opportunity to massage every inch of Quinn. I began at her face as I massaged her face with my bent knuckles. Then I traveled downward and massaged her neck.

"Santana," I heard her moan and I felt the vibration of her saying my name in her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed what I was doing for her. Then I travelled down to her shoulders. I bent my head down and sucked on her pulse point and immediately received the approval I had hoped for. I felt her body tense up and her eyes flew opened.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, that was amazing. Do that again?"

"What? This?" I said and repeated my action.

"Ahhh," she screamed and then said, "That's it, Baby!"

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Quinn, why are you crying?" I asked genuinely.

"I just love you," she said and then looked up into my eyes. Then she raised her arm and her hand caressed my face.

I got up from the couch.

"San…"

I didn't answer her. Instead I scooped her up from the couch. She immediately threw her arm around my neck for support. Then I carried her into our bedroom. Even though no one else was in the house, she slammed the door behind us.

I walked up to the bed and gently placed her down onto it.

Once she was out of my grasp, I climbed onto the bed and hovered over her. I leaned down and fully engulfed her lips into a kiss. She automatically picked up her head up and kissed me forcibly. I've come to realize that this means she is ready for more.

"Make love with me, please?" she asked.

I tore at her shorts and ripped them off easily. Then I assisted her with her shirt. She leaned forward and I pulled that shirt up and over her head in rapid speed. Then I gently pushed her backward back onto the bed. I then gently began to glide her panties off of her. She lifted her butt up so that I'd be able to glide them off. Once they were off I looked down at them.

"Um, why are you looking at my underwear like that?" she ask as there were seconds of inactivity and she got confused.

"I…I…will never underestimate the fact that _I _get to make love to you, Quinn. It has been all I've wanted and all I'll ever, ever need…"

"I love you too, Santana," she said and smiled at me. Then I balled up her panties and threw them over my right shoulder with a huge grin.

Next I extended my hands out to her and she accepted them. Once she was sitting up, I wrapped my arms around her to unclasp her bra. Usually I have some difficulty, but not this time, which excited me. My reward was seeing her in the total nude and taking a moment to fully enjoy her.

_God she's gorgeous!_

She looked at me and said, "What?"

"I am in complete awe of your beauty!"

"Well, I appreciate the compliment," she said to me sincerely, "You're not so bad yourself, my dear!"

As soon as she said that she tore at my clothing and in a few seconds I was completely naked.

Then we sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"It's scary…" Quinn broke the silence to say.

"What is, Beautiful?"

"How much I love and adore you. Santana, you mean the universe to me, not just the world."

"I know what you mean. Quinn, I've never been this real, this _naked¸_ with anyone else in my entire life. I think in the time that we've been together we have created a solid relationship. You know how I know we have?"

"No, tell me."

"We're actually having a conversation when we are both naked…and I'd be fine with just talking…" I said and smiled.

"Oh really," she said with a raised eyebrow. I teasingly went to grab clothing.

"Well, I don't really know...I want to feel you under me…" I confessed as I halted her actions.

"I understand what you meant before, San," she said and smiled.

"Come here," I said as I opened up my arms for her. She fell into my embrace so easily. I lowered her back onto the mattress. Once she was comfortable, I started to kiss her. I first, of course, kissed her lips hard. She caught me and returned the kiss with as much passion and urgency. I broke the kiss so I could kiss and bite her neck. She squirmed under my bites and kisses, but I took it as a good sign. Then I lowered my kisses to her collarbone. I kissed, licked, and bite there a few times. Then I licked one of her breasts and gently bite her nipple, which stood up as soon as my hot breath was on it. Then instinctively I bite Quinn in the valley between her breasts. I didn't bite hard, but as soon as my teeth met her skin she arched her back for me and moaned longingly.

"God…that felt good. Do that again?" she demanded.

So I bite a little harder and her body tensed in excitement. I had moved my knee to in between her legs and felt wetness from her center.

"I see you're ready for me," I sexily teased.

"I'm always ready for you, Baby," she replied with a lazy smile.

I continued on my kissing journey as I paid attention to her other wonderful breast.

I licked her belly button a few times and this got her completely excited.

"Santana, go lower," she pleaded.

"Your wish is my command," I said as I shimmied down her body to where we both wanted me to be. I placed my head in between her legs. She threw her legs onto my shoulders. I leaned down and first smelt her smell. I inhaled and exhaled a few times. I could see that she was ready so I licked her juices up and smiled. I looked up at her and saw her smile and became so relaxed.

"You taste so good," I said as I repeated my action. Her body responded and I was happy.

Then I put two fingers inside her and heard, "Fuck, Santana, go deeper!"

I did as requested. Quinn rode my fingers as they moved in and out of her at a steady speed. Then she had her release. I made sure not to take out my fingers immediately. I pulled them out when I knew she had ridden her _ride_ to its end.

As she wiped the sweat from her forehead, she said, "Geez, that was incredible. You were amazing, Baby!"

I crawled back up her body and into her awaiting arms.

"That wasn't too much," I asked hopeful.

"No, that was amazing," she said, "Give me a minute…"

"Actually, Quinn, if you don't mind all I want right now is just for you to hold me, kiss me, and tell me you love me," I said honestly and sincerely.

Quinn's point of view

"I'll do you one better," I said and smiled up at her. I moved out of our embrace and off of the bed.

"Where you going?"

"Not far," I promised. As I walked away I felt her eyes penetrating my body and I loved it. I loved being someone's object of affection. And boy was I Santana's. I came back to the bed with my guitar.

"I was wondering why you had a guitar…I never knew you played," she said happily.

"I play a little. I'm not too good, but I want to sing you a song that I think describes us perfectly. If you'll allow me," I asked with a smile.

"Go for it," she said, turned over and gave me her full attention.

I began to strum the guitar and then sang:

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

I looked at her and saw her smile at me lovingly. I kept strumming the guitar. I prepared myself for the next verse.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

When I looked at her for the chorus I noticed that she had begun to cry. I put my guitar down and knelt by the bedside as I held her hand. I looked deeply into her eyes and sang:

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

I began caressing her face with my bent knuckles. I looked again into her beautiful brown eyes and sang:

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

I got up from the floor and pulled her off of the bed and into my arms. As I sang the chorus one last time, we nakedly swayed back and forth to my song for her.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Author's Note: The song is "Your Song" by Sir Elton John. I know it's vintage, but I thought it described Quinntana perfectly.

I'm also sorry for the long wait. I've been caught up with reading other people's wonderful stories that I got sidetracked. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Unexpectedly Yours

23.

Quinn's point of view

We talked more about our wedding as the days went on, but, strangely, only about who was paying for it. We decided that if support was offered then we'd graciously take it.

We didn't, however, talk about what we both wanted it to be like. I thought this was a little strange, but then neither of us has actually planned a wedding before.

Before either of us knew it the week of our six month anniversary was upon us.

"Baby?" I asked one night after school as we were both doing homework.

"Yes, Beautiful?"

"What do we want to do for our six month anniversary?"

"I can't believe we have been together for six months already. That went by so quickly. You know what?" she asked.

"No, what, Santana," I replied with a grin.

"I've loved every second of it. I love you, Quinn Fabray, with all of my heart. You are the one and only for me, for the rest of my life and then years after that…." she said as she walked over to me. I got stood up.

She opened her arms wide and enveloped me in a hug,

"I love you, too," I replied.

"I got it!" she said excitedly and jumped up and down in the hug.

"What?" I asked and then laughed heartily.

"Can we go to your cabin again," she asked excitedly.

"You really want to go back there?" I asked.

"Yes, please," Santana said and gave me a puppy dog expression.

"On one condition," I started.

'What's that?"

"That we plan more of our wedding. Like what's going to happen during the ceremony," I asked with a smile.

'Deal!" she said and we sealed the deal with a kiss.

Rachel's point of view

Brittany and I were doing great. I, for one, was so in love with her it was unbelievable. We have grown so close in the time that we have been together. Saying I love you to each other never gets old for either of us.

The only thing is…

We haven't made love yet.

Don't get me wrong we've come so very close. That time was amazing. But in the end, one of us pulled away. I don't know what to make of it. Is it a sign of something…anything?

I decided to be the brave one and ask one night.

"Hey, Brittany, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked with the sincerest expression on her face.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Oh, God, what happened?" she asked nervously.

I rushed over to her and grabbed her hands with my own.

"It's okay, Babe," I said without thinking.

"Babe," she replied with a shy smile.

"Um, yes, if that's s okay," I asked nervously.

"Yea, honey, it's fine," Brittany said as she looked at me. I smiled brightly.

"So…um, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"I know," she said.

"Know what?" I asked anxiously.

"That you wanted to talk to me bout something," she said and smiled.

She released my hands to grab my shoulders and pull me even closer to her.

"It may sound trivial, but I was wondering…"

"What?" she asked.

"When we are going to make love?" I finished scared.

"We've come very, _very _close," she said and smiled.

"And please don't misunderstand, Brittany, I love you very much," I said and watched her face as it lit up with excitement.

"And I love you too," she answered quickly.

"Then…" I asked.

"I want to do _that_ on a special occasion in a place that is as wonderful as possible. Ya know like I wanted to when I told you I loved you for the first time," she said sincerely.

"I'm ready," I said honestly and looked lovingly up at my girlfriend.

"Oh, you have no idea how ready I am," she said and smiled. Then she chuckled.

I had walked to the desk so turned around and started to sway up to her with my hands behind my back. When we were standing in front of each other again, I pulled her into me. I stood on my tip toes and kissed her sweetly.

"Rachel," she moaned.

"Brittany," I moaned.

"I love you," she said when the kiss broke.

"I love you too," I said as we stayed in the embrace.

Then she remembered our six month anniversary was coming up in a few days.

"Ooh, I got it," she practically threw me down.

"Whoa!"

"Crap, Rachel, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," I said and laughed, "What do you have?" she helped me up from the carpet.

"My parents are going away this weekend and it's our six month anniversary is coming up next week. What do you say we celebrate a little early and have a 'sleep over'?" she asked happily.

"Brilliant," I said happily.

"I know…" she said, smiled, and patted herself on the back.

At school, the next day, Santana's point of view

I saw Britt at her locker and Rachel wasn't around. I ran up to her and screamed, "Whazzup?!"

To which I received a "Whazzup?"

"I'm sorry we haven't been chillin', B. Except for here, which doesn't count. How are things?"

"No worries, we both have our hands full. How's Quinn?"

"She's good," I started to say as we walked down the hall way, "We're going to her cabin again for our six month anniversary this weekend. We're gonna start planning the wedding…How's Rachel?"

"She's good. My parents are going away this weekend so we're doing a sleepover at mine. We are _finally_ going to do 'it'…" she said and lowered her voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks and said, "You two haven't…"

"No," she replied.

"I'd have thought that she'd want to rid herself of the memories of Jolly Green," I said and laughed.

"Um, something tells me that they didn't…"

"No shit, ya think?" I asked.

"Yeah! Anyway she wants to…and I want to…" she started and then continued, "But…"

"What's up, B?"

"Just I want it to be special for her…and us…I want to do something or make sure I get something for my room, but I don't know what. Suggestions?"

"Flowers? A card with a romantic saying? A note from you? Something Streisand-ish? Sing to her before or after, but not during?"

"All good suggestions…I agree on the last one, during would be kind of pervy…I think I'll write to her and get flowers for my room," she said and extended her hand for a high five. I smacked it and then hugged her.

"We gotta hang out. I miss you," I said.

"Def, let's do something after both of our six month anniversaries. Can you believe it?" she asked.

"Honestly, no I can't! I'm so lucky," I said and immediately missed Quinn.

"I know that feeling. Rachel didn't have to pick me, but she did and I'm so happy she did,"

Britt and I gave each other another hug and then said, "Bye!"

Then I went to the library to catch up on some stuff.

Ever since Quinn sang to me I have wanted to sing to her and I thought that I'd do it over the weekend.

_What song are you gonna do, Lopez?_

I found that no one was using the computers so I sat down and thought first.

_What genre of music? What type of song? Wow, this is hard. Ok, ok, I want to sing Quinn a love song like she did for me. Okay…R&B? Soul? Pop? I can easily sing any of those…_

I patted myself on my back.

_No, no, I want to challenge myself. COUNTRY! But who? A song sung by a man…_

Then it hit me!

Author's Note: I know this was rather short, but it was kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be longer. I'm very interested in your thoughts so far. I appreciate the people who have reviewed, but I'd love to hear from more people. Good or bad, it's okay.

Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Unexpectedly Yours

24.

Santana's point of view

From the time that I printed the lyrics of the song out to the last minute before I sang to her, I practiced. I sang the song in the shower. I hummed its melody in the car, which got me some strange stares. I sang quietly in the hallways in between my classes.

Brittany looked at me weirdly, but I told what was going on.

"Aww," she said and didn't bring it up again.

I was less nervous as the time rolled on which was wonderful. I wanted my performance for Quinn to be as genuine as possible. Not forced and not overacted or over dramatic.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked me.

"Nothing!" I replied and quickly stopped humming the song for the period of time that she caught me.

Quinn's point of view

_What is she doing? Is she second-guessing us? Is that a song she's humming?_

"Santana, please tell me…are we okay?"

"Oh my God, Quinn please don't worry…we are more than fine. We're in love with each other, are we not?"

"Yes, we are, but…you're acting strangely."

"I'm acting strangely cuz I have a surprise for you," she said.

She saw me take a huge deep breath.

"Trust me, Beautiful, we are great…no, more than great," she said and kissed my forehead.

"If we…aren't, um, we need to come to each other ASAP and talk it through," I said and extended my hand for a handshake.

"Agreed!" she said as she shook my hand.

"I love you, San!"

"I love you, Q!" she said as we still held hands.

My Mom surprisingly called the Thursday night before we left for the cabin.

"San, it's my Mom," I yelled to her when I picked up my phone and saw her name flash over the caller id.

"Pick it up," she yelled back, "Why we yellin'?"

I laughed and then answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Quinn, it's your Mom," she said.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"How are you…and Santana," she asked.

"We are great! We are going away this weekend. It's our six month anniversary," I said overly excited. Santana noticed and smiled.

"That's wonderful. I actually would like to talk to you both, if I may?" she asked.

"Sure, hold on…" I said and then covered the phone with my hand so that my Mom couldn't hear.

"San, she wants to talk with us. Come on over, please?" I said nervously.

Santana cautiously walked over and sat down next to me.

I pressed the button for the speaker function.

"Ok, Mom….um, you're on speaker and Santana's here too."

"Hello, Mrs. Fabray," Santana said politely.

"Hello, Santana. How is the new apartment?"

"It is wonderful!" San replied as she looked around to take where she was in.

Then I cut in. "Mom, is there something we can do for you?"

"Um, actually that's why I'm calling," my Mom started, but I think Santana thought she knew where this conversation might be heading.

"Mrs. Fabray, before you continue, tomorrow we are heading up to Quinn's cabin to celebrate our six month anniversary, like you daughter told you. I'd like very much for this time to be spent enjoying one another's company and celebrating this milestone anniversary. If you're about to say something negative about me or our relationship, could you please refrain until after we come back? I give you my promise that we'll call you and then you'll have the opportunity to say whatever you feel you need to express," Santana said as respectfully as possible.

I reached for her hand and smiled at her.

"Wow! That was the most polite 'fuck off' I've ever received," Mrs. Fabray said.

There was complete dead silence for a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to both Santana and me.

Then we heard a hearty laugh. My Mom was actually laughing at what was going on.

Santana looked at me and I looked at her.

"Mom, are you drinking?" I asked.

"Oh, no dear, I'm not," she said honestly.

"Mrs. Fabray, I want to…" Santana started to say.

"Calm down, Santana. It's totally fine. Quinn found herself a protector," my Mom noted.

"I'd lay down my life," Santana half whispered, half said.

"I know you would. Ok, now can I tell you why I'm actually calling?" my Mom asked.

"Yes, Mom, please go ahead," I said as my nerves were beginning to go away.

"Thank you. I know that you're just starting to plan your wedding, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are," Santana said.

"Are you thinking about how you are planning to pay for it," my Mom asked.

"Yes, we are," I said, "We've decided that we want something very small. But that is pretty much all we've decided. We won't be able to afford anything extravagant considering our situation."

"I'd like to take that burden off of your shoulders," my Mom announced.

"Mrs. Fabray, what do you mean exactly," Santana asked for clarity.

"Geez, for someone who's pretty smart, Santana, do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Mom!" I yelled in Santana's defense.

"No, Quinn, it's fine. And I kinda asked for it! Yes, Mrs. Fabray, spell it out for us," Santana said.

"I'm paying for your wedding," my Mom said with a sense of finality in her voice.

Santana and I looked at each other and smiled hugely.

"Hello," my Mom yelled.

"Is this a joke," I asked unbelievingly.

"No, Quinn, it's not," she replied.

"Can I ask a question," Santana asked.

"Of course."

"Why?" Santana asked simply.

"Yes, why?" I repeated.

"After much thought about you, Santana, and the relationship that you're building together I finally came to my senses and realized that you are truly, truly happy, are you not?"

"I am beyond happy, Mom…" I said.

"Well, I've decided rather than trying to intervene I'll get out of the way so you can have the fairy tale…" she said.

I heard Santana chuckled and so did my Mom because she said, "Yes, Santana, the 'evil queen' has left the building…"

Quinn looked at me suspiciously.

"Those were her words," she said and held her hands up in defense.

"Yes, they were…do you accept my offer?"

"Um, Mom, I truly appreciate it. Would you mind if my fiancée and I discuss it," I asked.

"Sure, Quinn. I would very much like to do this for you."

"Does anyone else know about this," Santana asked.

"No, Santana, I'm not looking for acceptance from anyone…well that's not exactly true," my Mom said.

"Here it comes," Santana said defensively and sarcastically.

"I'm looking for acceptance and forgiveness from my daughter and her future wife," my Mom said honestly.

Santana's mouth dropped open in amazement.

I had to say what was on my mind during the whole conversation. "Um, Mom, do you think that if we take your generous offer that we will forget how you treated our relationship? Do you think that everything will go back to the dysfunctional world that we lived in before Santana walked into my life?"

"I don't _ever _want to go back to our old ways, Quinn. We didn't talk and I disowned you for loving who you loved. I do, however, want to go forward and try to create a better and stronger relationship with you. Do I think that this offer will totally erase what I did? No, I don't. I understand that I hurt you. I am hoping that you'll accept this offer as a kind gesture. I am hopeful for the future…" my Mom said.

"You can't expect any more than that, Quinn," Santana said and smiled.

"Listen to your future wife. She loves you and wouldn't let you believe anything that isn't true," my Mom suggested.

"Ok, Mom, we will think about it and let you know by the time we go to sleep tonight," I said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fabray," Santana said humbly.

"You're welcome. Text me later, okay?" my Mom asked.

"Yes, we will. Thank you, Mom. Oh I should thank Dad too," Quinn remembered.

"What for?" my Mom asked shortly.

"For offering to help us…" Quinn said hesitantly.

"He has nothing to do with it," Mom said smugly.

"He doesn't know," Santana asked.

"No, he doesn't. And he doesn't need to. I'd like to keep this between the three of us. If you'll allow me this opportunity, I'll deposit the money into your account. And should you need more, just let me know," my Mom said.

Santana and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Ok, thank you, Mrs. Fabray," Santana said after a second.

"Talk to you later," my Mom said.

And then she hung up.

Santana's point of view

"Um, okay, did that just happen?" I asked.

She leaned over and kissed me passionately on my lips. We sat there in the kiss for a few minutes as we let our tongues explore each other's mouths. When air became an issue she broke the kiss.

"Holy shit," I replied and she smiled.

"Ok, what do we do," she asked.

"Um, to me, it's a no brainer…"

"Explain," she asked.

"Well, she's changed her mind a little about me and about us. I'm just afraid that if we don't accept this offer she might, not regress totally, but slip back a little to her semi-closed mindedness. And that's not fair to you," I explained.

"She wasn't being fair to you either, Santana," she pointed out.

"But, Beautiful, you're her daughter. I'm just someone who interrupted her happy life of denial," I said and clapped my hands in front of my chest.

"Happy life of denial, huh," she said and smiled.

"Yup…" I replied.

"Ok, ok, what do we tell people when if they ask how we're paying for our wedding," she asked.

"Well, if it's our parents, we tell 'em the truth. If it's anyone else, it's really none of their business," I rationalized.

"That sounds good. I don't want to disrespect your parents at all, so I think after we decide we should call them together," she thought.

"I love you," I said and leaned forward for another kiss. It was sweet and passionate.

_I get the privilege to kiss Quinn Fabray for the rest of my life! Sweet!_

I broke the kiss and moved the cell phone closer to her on the table. She looked down at it hesitantly.

"Text her," I encouraged sweetly.

She picked the phone and opened a new text message and while she typed the message she said, "Mom…Santana and I want to thank you again for your offer. We are flattered and humbled. We've discussed it and have decided to take you up on it…"

"Tell her that I need to tell my parents," I asked.

Quinn continued, "Santana feels, as do I, that it might look a little disrespectful to her parents if they don't hear the news from her. So when I finish texting you we're going to call them. I hope you understand. Thank you. I luv ya, Quinn"

I nodded and watched her hit the send button.

"Wow! This is amazing. Did that just happen?" she asked and smiled widely.

"Yes, Beautiful, it did," I said and smiled.

Quinn's phone beeped and she had received a message from her Mom.

She read, "Quinn and Santana, thank you for trusting me enough to accept my offer. Of course please let Santana's parents know. As to whomever else you tell that is up to you, but don't announce it in the papers or anything…will be in touch. Have a nice 6-month anniversary weekend. ~ Mom"

I watched as the love of my life smiled contently.

"You okay, Beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes, for the first time in a long time I feel like I could finally get back the family I had when I was a child. And it feels great!"

"Wonderful. I love you," I said and leaned over to peck her lips. She grabbed them and kissed me passionately. I caressed her cheek with my palm while she played with my black hair.

A few minutes after, I pulled my cell out and dialed home.

"Hello," my Mami answered.

"Hi, Mami," I said excitedly.

"Hey, San, how are you and Quinn?"

"We're great, Maribel," Quinn answered.

"We have news. Is Dad around," I said.

"Alex…Come here, it's San and Quinn…"

"Hello, ladies…How's the apartment?" my Dad asked.

"Great!" we both said.

"What's the news?" my Mom asked.

"Well, my Mom called us earlier this evening," Quinn started.

"Oh, my, how did that go?" my Mom asked genuinely.

"Actually it went way better than we thought it would. She made us a genuine offer…" Quinn continued.

"Oh yea, what's that?" my Dad asked.

"She offered to pay for our wedding," Quinn said.

"She offered to pay for your wedding," my Mom repeated, but it sounded like more of a question.

"Yea, she did," I commented.

"And did you accept the offer," my Dad asked.

"Yes, Alex, we did. We thought about it and came to a mutual decision. I texted her to let her know that we accepted it and that Santana felt, as did I, that it was important that we tell you ourselves…" Quinn said.

"Well, thank you. We appreciate it. Don't misuse her offer, mija," my Mom suggested.

"Oh, no, we don't intend to," I said.

"Yes, we've settled on having a small wedding and this weekend we are going to my cabin for our six month anniversary and will be planning the rest during that time," Quinn said happily.

"That's great, you two," my Mom said proudly.

"Have a good time this weekend. Be safe driving!" my Dad said.

"We will! We're leaving as soon as school is over! I can't wait!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Great. Good night," my Mom said.

"Love you both," I said.

"Love you both," my Dad said.

Then I hung up.

After I placed the phone down, Quinn lunged at me and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same to her as soon as I felt the contact of her chest hit my own.

"Hmm…I love your hugs," I told her with a smile.

"Well, I love you," she replied and then kissed me passionately. We ended up on the couch for a few heavenly hours.

Then we finished packing so we could leave after school tomorrow.

When we got into bed that night, we immediately wrapped each other up in our arms. Her chin was on my chest so she looked up and said, "Santana."

"Yes, Beautiful," I answered as I looked down into her hazel eyes.

"I love you more than my life. If you were in danger, I'd proudly rescue you. You are my happily ever after. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for being by my side through everything that has happened. I don't think I could have done it without you," Quinn said with a shaky voice.

"Quinn, we've come so far together in only six months and we have so far to go. I never, ever thought that I'd be good enough for you. I still get goose bumps when I think back to the day when I told you I had feelings for you. I remember all of our kisses and where they happened. I remember the first time we made love. I am so excited to be going back there to make new memories together. Life is a journey and I'm so glad we're taking the ride together," I said with tears in my eyes.

She extended her hand to wipe the tears away, but I caught it and kissed it sweetly. Then I did the same thing to her.

We fell asleep shortly after that

The next morning, I got up first and immediately ran to Quinn's guitar.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily from our bed.

"I'm packing your guitar, if that's okay?" I asked.

"Absolutely," she said, got up and went to shower quickly.

While she was gone I strummed the first few chords of the song that I couldn't wait to sing to Quinn.

_I hope she likes it!_

Then we packed the car up with our backpacks, suitcases and the guitar. We both prayed that our day at school would be done quickly.

As the last bell of the day rung, Quinn and I ran to the doors.

"Have a good weekend," Rachel yelled at us as we bolted.

"Thank you, Rachel," Quinn yelled back.

We got into the car, but before she turned on the ignition, she leaned toward me and kissed me sweetly. We gravitated in that position for a while.

"Happy six month anniversary, Santana," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Happy six month anniversary, Quinn. I love you," I said, smiled, and wiped the tears away.

She smiled from her heart at me and I immediately melted.

I gave her another longing kiss and placed my hands on her swan neck.

"Santana," she moaned in the kiss.

"Quinn," I moaned back.

When the kiss was finished, she leaned up and whispered, "Wait for tonight."

I blushed and she saw it. Then she turned the ignition to the car and sped off.

Quinn's point of view

Santana held my free hand the entire ride to my, no our, cabin. We drove in completely comfortable silence. The only audible noises were the content sighs that came from her and me.

"Quinn," she asked to break the silence.

"Yes, Baby," I answered.

"Why do you want to marry me," she asked shyly.

"Why do I want to marry you," I repeated because she looked scared.

"Yes, I just wanna know, that's all," I said.

"Well, Santana, I want to marry you first and foremost because I absolutely and utterly love and adore you," I said as honestly as I could.

"You do," she questioned meekly.

"Santana, of course I do," I said as I stole a glance at her.

"You love all of me," she asked as she pushed her glasses backward on her nose.

"Santana, absolutely. I love your heart and your bravery, and your, well…YOU!" I said and smiled widely.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry…before you came into my life, I didn't think I deserved to be with anyone. If I couldn't make my friendship with Brittany work, I wondered how I'd be able to keep a romantic relationship work. You know?"

"Kinda…before you came into my life, I was just going through the motions. I had Puck and he really was an okay boyfriend, but I felt there was something missing…something that I couldn't describe but I can now," I said.

"What is it?"

"Well, my dear, it's you. It's how you make me feel. It's how I don't have to conform to any expectations. It's how I can just be Quinn and you're okay with that," I revealed.

"I'm more than okay with it cuz you're amazing," she said and smiled.

I squeezed her hand. "Are we good," I asked hopeful.

"We were never, um, bad," she responded and giggled a little.

"Oh, good. Can I ask what made you bring that up," I asked.

"I was just thinking that I didn't deserve you and I didn't deserve what we give to each other," she said as she stared out of the window at the scenery.

I didn't answer her. Instead I put on my blinker and pulled over to the side of the road. I turned to face her and then said, "Santana, listen to me, okay?"

She nodded. Then she lowered her head to hide the tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks. I picked her chin up slightly and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"I don't want you to ever second guess or think you don't deserve what we have. You do and I do. I'll always be here for you no matter what happens," I said seriously.

She nodded her head because I think that was all she could do because of her emotions.

"I am so…lucky…." she said and smiled through the tears.

"No, my Baby, I am. It is because of your bravery that we are sitting here together celebrating our six month anniversary," I stated boldly.

"I only did what my heart told me to do," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't play it down, my dear," I scolded gently.

"But it's true, Beautiful," she said.

I picked up my hand and gently placed it on her heart and said, "Right here, is where I want to live for the rest of my life."

"That can definitely be arranged," she said as she covered my hand with her own.

We both chuckled. We stayed in this position for a few minutes as we looked deeply into each other's eyes. I loved her hazel eyes especially when she bore into my soul like they were doing at that moment.

After a few more minutes, we travelled the rest of the way to our cabin. We unloaded the car and decided not to go to the grocery store then. We actually ordered food and had it delivered.

Santana's point of view

"Hey, Beautiful," I asked her as we were sitting together in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, Baby," she answered lovingly.

"Can I give your gift now," I asked eagerly.

"Yay!" she said and clapped her hands.

I got up from my seat besides her and retrieved her guitar.

"Ok, I've been practicing this all week so I really hope you like it," I said.

Before I started the song, she leaned forward and kissed me. After she separated her lips from mine it took me a few seconds to catch my breath.

As soon as I did, I strummed the first few chords on the guitar and began the song.

_I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be  
_

I looked up from the guitar to her eyes. I noticed that her position on the couch and her eyes never moved off of me.

_But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you  
_

I smiled at her brightly.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
_

I looked at up and saw her swaying to the music. She bobbed her head also to the song.

_There's more here than what were seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
Yeah!_

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  


I placed the guitar down and grabbed her hands from her lap. I kissed each of her palms and then I squeezed her hands tightly as I sang.

_On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo_

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
He gave me you

As soon as I finished the last line, we both leaned forward and kissed each other passionately.

Author's Note: The song is "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton. I heard it this week and I thought it was perfect for this story.

Please review and tell me what you think so far. I love hearing from you. Thank you for your support.


	25. Chapter 25

Unexpectedly Yours

25.

Quinn's point of view

I pulled her into my body as close as possible. I wanted to hear her heartbeat and I did.

I broke the kiss to ask, "Are you okay? Your heart is beating so fast!"

"It beats for you, my love," she said as she looked at me seductively.

I kissed her sweetly, but she broke the kiss to shyly ask, "How did you like the song?"

"I loved the song so much. It was really sweet and you know that He gave me you also," I said passionately.

She kissed me again so I pulled her even more to me and we fell onto the floor. We landed sideways and faced each other. This also meant that we stopped kissing because of the fall. It wasn't how I wanted to fall so I pulled with all my might for her to be on top of me. She noticed this and made it easy for me.

"Is this better," she asked with a grin.

"Much!"

I then attached my lips to hers again.

"Quinn!" she moaned in the kiss.

"Santana," I moaned back at her lustfully.

We rolled around on the floor which was fun. Our hands groped and massaged everything that was in reach. I moved my hand lower and lower on her body. She had pajama shorts with an elastic waistband on so I dug my hand downward between the fabric and her smooth, caramel skin. As soon as my hand travelled to her, she moaned. I massaged her on top of her underwear. Her moans became louder and louder.

"Santana, I'm not even doing a lot," I said and chuckled.

"Oh, I totally know that. It's encouragement I guess," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Oh really," I teased.

She nodded her head wildly up and down. Once her head stopped bobbing, I joined her lips with my own. Once we got into a rhythm with our kissing, I moved her underwear away so I could have total access to her and I gently cupped and then massaged her again. Her moans grew louder again.

"I need you," she whispered as she looked into my eyes.

With that, I took one of my fingers and gently put it inside her. As I entered her she raised her hips so I unintentionally went farther inside her than I had planned to. I don't think she cared because she broke the kiss and screamed, "Quinn, oh my God…"

"Are you okay," I said as I wanted to make absolutely sure.

"Yes, Beautiful, do that again," she asked with sweat streaming down her forehead. I used my other hand to wipe the sweat away. She smiled and kissed me.

As we were kissing, I put another finger into her. Again she raised her hips and now both of my fingers were deep inside her. While my fingers were in her, I used my palm to gently massage everything she needed and wanted.

She started to moan louder and louder. She also began to sweat as well.

I wiggled them around and I felt her tighten around my fingers.

"Quinn," she screamed as she had her orgasm. Her eyes flew open and we connected our eyes at that exact moment. I've never felt closer to her.

I didn't move my fingers and hand from her until I knew that she had gotten everything out of her orgasm.

Then I kissed her forehead while she calmed down. I placed my head on her chest and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I loved these moments after. They were filled with so much love that it was indescribable.

Santana's point of view

We somehow made it up to our bedroom and into bed. We cuddled for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I made us breakfast with the leftover food still in the freezer.

"Hey, Beautiful, can we stop at the store later for food," I asked.

She nodded her head.

She was sitting at the table with a pad of yellow paper in front of her.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"We are planning our wedding _now_," she said determinedly as she patted the seat next to her.

"OK, cool," I replied with a grin as I sat down next to her.

"Great," she said.

Then we looked at each other.

"Is this a bad sign?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, no, we've never planned a wedding before. What do you want?" she asked.

"I have the second greatest idea!" I exclaimed as one of the best ideas came to me.

"Ok, what is it," she asked intrigued.

"I know _where _I want to marry you…"

"Oh, yea, where?"

"The park…by the swings!" I said and looked lovingly at her.

"Oh my God, that's amazing. I want to too…Rain or shine!" she said and smiled.

She wrote down "park" then next to it she wrote down "permit?" and "charge?"

I was looking over her shoulder and said, "Good idea!"

She smiled and asked, "What the first greatest idea?"

"Falling in love with you, of course!"

She pulled my shirt towards her and kissed me passionately. I enjoyed every minute of that kiss as I always did. Then she released my lips with a pop and her face blushed.

Then she continued, "Ok, guest list…we decided on your parents, my parents…wow!" She stopped talking and smiled widely.

I smiled and said, "Yup _both_ of your parents, Beautiful!"

"Yup…Brittany and Rachel. What do you think about asking our English teacher," she asked.

"Isn't there a rule about hanging out with students?" I asked unsure.

"Well, San, by the time we get married she won't be our English teacher anymore, right?"

"Um, I guess. I know we've told our parents that we'd wait so I guess we're waitin'?" I asked.

"I never thought we'd go ahead with it while we're still in school, San. It's good we're talking now," she said.

"Exactly. To get on the same page, so what do you think?"

"I think we should wait…" Quinn said and half smiled.

"Do you _want_ to," I asked and lowered her head slightly.

"No, no, I don't want to, but I think it's the right thing to do. It gives us time to think about our whole future and not just our wedding," she added.

"Ok, but I wants balloons!" I yelled.

She chuckled.

"Where are we having the reception?" she asked.

"Breadstix," I said happily and did a fist pump in the air.

"Oh, that brings up a good thought," she said suddenly.

"What's that, Beautiful?"

"Well, Baby," she said and smiled, "What if we move away after high school. Are we coming back to get married? And what about Brittany and Rachel? Do you think that they'll come back just for our wedding?"

"Wow, good points. Okay, let's break it down, shall we?" I said and smiled.

"We shall," she said and smiled back at me.

_Quinn Fabray and I are planning our wedding. This is too surreal!_

"Santana, where were you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking how wonderfully surreal this is…ya know, plannin' our wedding!"

"Tell me about it," she said and sighed contently.

Back in Lima, in Brittany's room, Rachel's point of view

I heard Brittany's phone buzz.

"Hey, Brittany, your phone is buzzing…" I said loudly.

"Can you open it and read me the message?" she asked.

I flipped the phone open, scrolled down to the new message, and said, "It's from Santana. It reads, 'Quinn and I are planning the wedding, would it b cool for u & Rachel to come back to Lima if you and Rachel move after high school? Txt me back, S.'!"

"Oh, respond for me. Tell her 'I'd go anywhere to be there for u and Quinn!' What about you," she asked.

I finished typing the message and hit send.

In a mere second, it buzzed, and I read, "Cool. What about mini-Streisand?'"

I chuckled and said nothing.

She came to sit next to me, and said, "What I think Santana, and I, want to know if you're coming back with me if we were to move. Did that make sense?" she asked awkwardly.

"Brittany, you know I've said that I see us together after high school," I said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. I thought you were just being nice," she responded.

"When I say something like that I mean it," I said and boldly tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled at the gesture.

"What are you going to text back to Santana," she asked.

I flipped open her phone again and found the text message conversation. I said as I typed, "Rachel is really excited to be invited to ur wedding. Thanks for including her. We'll be coming together!'"

Then I hit send.

Back at the cabin, Santana's point of view

My phone buzzed so I grabbed it and read, "Berry's in!"

"Yay! Hey, what's your favorite color?" Quinn asked.

"I'm a purple girl," I said.

"I'm a light blue girl. That'll make a unique combination," she said and wrote that down.

"Now onto a more important subject…who will be marrying us?" I asked.

"Oh, good call," she said and smiled.

"Do we really need someone? Can we improvise?" I asked.

"Um, I think we can do anything we want to cuz it's our wedding," she said.

"There won't be any objections to that idea with my parents," I volunteered.

"Yeah, my Mom probably doesn't want me asking our priest," she said and chuckled.

"I have a thought. If we hear of anyone who is willing to officiate for us, we'll revisit this discussion, but for right now we are going to wing it," I said matter of fact.

"Yup…the thing we need to do is get information regarding the license. That's very important, don't you think?" she asked me sweetly.

"Absolutely, Beautiful," I said and kissed her nose and then continued, "How about we go to the City Hall on Monday after school and get that information?"

"You're so smart," she said and smiled. She wrote everything down.

"Why thank you. I have an idea," I said as I stood up.

"What's that?" Quinn asked as she took my extended hands.

"Let's do a dry run?"

"Dry run?" she asked me.

"Yup. Pacify me," I said as I dragged her to the door.

She stood there smirking at me.

"So I'd like to walk down first, if you don't mind," I asked.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because I want to see you walking to me and walking to this life we've created…"

Her jaw dropped open and she didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said and smiled.

She smiled at me then.

"OK, picture it, our wedding song, which we have to pick out later, is playing…." I said as I started to walk towards the other side of the room. I threw up the peace sign, I gave someone the thumbs up sign, and I did a fist pump as I walked down the aisle.

"Hold up," she yelled from behind me.

"What?" I said as I turned around and looked at her seriously.

"Really?" she asked, threw her hands on hips and tapped her foot.

"I was just playing," I said and smiled widely.

"Oh, good," she said as I walked back up to her.

Once I got to her, I kissed her quickly and she pulled me into her body as close as possible. Once the kiss broke I took a moment to compose myself, but the grin I wore stayed with me long after.

"Ok, ok, for real now," I said and began to walk to the other side of the room.

I walked slowly and thought about how my life changed, for the better.

_She, Quinn, has become my entire life in six month's time. I could have never guessed how much she would come to mean to me. I truly love her. _

When I reached the end, I turned around and sighed. Then I watched Quinn begin to walk down to me.

Quinn's point of view

_At first, I thought that this "dry run" as she called it was a dumb idea, but now that I'm actually doing it I change my mind. I'm actually a little nervous. Why? I don't know. I shouldn't be and I know it. Do I want to marry her? Yes, I do. Is she the one? I believe so. Should I tell her about how I feel? I don't know._

Then I stopped.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

_Am I? I don't know._

"I don't know," I admitted and then my hand flew up to my mouth.

She walked over slowly. When she got to me, she pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" she asked me sincerely as she massaged my back.

"It's all becoming so real," I said honestly.

"Um, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked as we separated from each other. She slightly lowered her head.

"A little bit of both, I think," I said honestly.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me to a kitchen chair and I sat down. She knelt in front of me and asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Um, no, er, maybe," I said.

She brushed the hair out of my eye sight and smiled a little.

"It's okay, Quinn, really it is," she said.

"Are _you_ having second thoughts," I asked and kind of hoped she'd say that she was.

"To be completely honest…"

"That's our rule," I told her.

"Sometimes. I know I'm doing the right thing because I love you, but every once in awhile there's something that says, 'Don't go through with it.' Or 'You're too young.' Don't take this the wrong way, but when I 'hear' these things they come in your mother's voice…"

I burst out laughing. She looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at what you're saying. I'm laughing because I 'hear' her as well," I said and looked down at her.

She leaned up and kissed me on my forehead. Then she looked into my hazel eyes, and said, "The reason why I asked you to marry me and the reason why I suggested this dry run is because I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

I tilted my head and looked at her lovingly.

"…now I don't care when we get married. We could shock 'em all and get married tomorrow or we could wait until we're fifty…I hope not, but you get the idea. Quinn Fabray, I love you. I'm sorry if I push too much sometimes. It's just that I am excited for the future with you. I never was before so this is a new and wonderful thing for me. We can do something else now. We don't have to finish this…" she said as she pointed to what we were doing.

Before she had the chance to get off of her knees, I grabbed her cheeks and pulled her to me. I kissed her hard and passionately. Both of our eyes closed at the same time and we hugged each other tightly.

I broke the kiss and whispered against her lips, "I love you Santana Lopez…."


	26. Chapter 26

Unexpectedly Yours  
26

Brittany's point of view, in her room

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked her as we lounged on the bed.

"What do you want to do," she said back.

"We gotta do something cuz it's our six month anniversary, Sweetheart! Wanna go out? Movies? Dinner? Name it and it's yours!" I said and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything I want, huh?" she asked with a devious smirk on her face.

"Yes, Rachel, anything you want," I said as I sat up on my bed to face her.

"Well, don't I feel all special!" she said and smiled.

"I hope that you always do…do I make you feel special?"

It was her turn to get up from the bed to face me. She cupped my cheeks, gazed lovingly into my eyes, and said, "Brittany, you make me feel special everyday that we're together. I feel your love for me _all _the time. It intensified every time you look into my eyes."

She released her hold on my cheeks. Then she leaned fully in to me and kissed me passionately. I was totally shocked so I didn't move for a split second. Realizing what was happening I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me. We fought for control, but I happily let Rachel win. She pushed forward which meant I would fall backwards onto the mattress.

As my body hit it, I moaned, "Oh, Rachel!" in the kiss.

She broke the kiss to look at me in my eyes again. Her eyes were darker with a hint of desire in them.

"Are you okay," she asked seductively.

"Um, yeah, I, um, have a present for you," I replied.

"Oh, do you now," she asked and thought that I was talking about sex.

To make my point clearer, I gently pushed her off of me.

"Oh, you mean, an actual present? Brittany, I'm sorry I've never had a six-month anniversary so I didn't know what to do…" she trailed on.

I stopped her with a peck on her lips. "It's totally fine," I said reassuringly.

"Oh, ok…present!" she yelled and clapped her hands.

"Ok, you ready for it," I asked hopeful as I stood up and got ready.

I had decided to go acapella on this song.

She was lying at the bottom of the bed and had put her arms under her chin to hold it up. I knelt down right in front of her, looked straight into her eyes, and began to sing.

_Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I __love__ you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to, I will_

_For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same_

I pulled her hands from under her chin and held them in my own. I massaged her hands with mine and continued to sing.

_Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my __heart__  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart_

_And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh, you know I will  
I will_

I dropped one of her hands to caress her cheeks. All the while her eyesight never left me and her gaze was intense.

_Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm mm  
Da da da da da da da_

When I finished the song, she clapped her hands. I had gotten closer to her face. She knew this and after her applause ended, she pulled my face towards her and attached my lips to hers tightly. Her tongue immediately darted into my mouth as soon as I opened my lips. Her tongue massaged mine with such love and gentleness. She ended the kiss, looked up at me, and said, "Make love to me, Brittany!"

I blinked my eyes a few times, and repeated her statement. "Make love to me, Brittany!"

She chuckled. I shook my head back and forth and chuckled.

"Are you sure," I asked with total sincerity.

"I've never been surer of anything else in my life," she repeated and looked me in my eyes. She even looked into my soul this time. After a few seconds she broke the eye gazing to kneel on the bed. Then she pulled me up and onto the bed in one swoop.

"Wow!" I exclaimed when I was safely on the mattress.

"Didn't think I had _that_ in me, did you?" she said and smiled.

"You amaze me every day, Miss Berry…C'mon over here," I said and threw open my arms. She flew into my arms and for a few minutes we just lay there.

"Do you not want to…" she asked me.

"I want to, but I'm afraid of hurting you physically or emotionally. Plus I want it to live up to all your expectations," I said honestly.

"Brittany, we'll be great…cuz we love each other, right?"

"With our entire hearts!" I said as I started to crawl on top of her. I gently positioned myself on her body. I found that I had to shimmy down to look her into her eyes due to the height issue. Once I got down to her eye level, she smiled.

Then I devoured her lips with my own. She kissed me right back forcibly. We kissed like that for a good five minutes then I felt her hand go lower on my body. I felt her left hand squeeze one of my butt cheeks. I giggled, but kept kissing her. She moved her other hand downward and when both of her hands were caressing my butt, she squeezed tightly. This time I didn't giggle. Instead I broke the kiss and whispered, "Are you ready?"

We locked eyes and she said, "Make love to me."

And with that we were off. We undressed each other rather quickly as we threw our various articles of clothing aside. It wasn't until she was in her bra and panties that the magnitude hit me.

"We're going to make love to each other," I said aloud, but meant to think it.

"Yes, we are," she replied seductively and pulled me down on top of her again.

I started to grind on top of her as she unhooked my bra and threw it aside. Then she managed to feel my breast with her one hand. Soon she massaged both of my breasts, I managed to unhook her bra. I watched as her breasts bounced out of her bra.

Then I stopped moving. I leaned down and engulfed her lips again in a romantic kiss.

"You're beautiful!" I said with love in my heart.

"So are you. You're amazing!" she replied.

I then moved down and started to remove her underwear. Her hands suddenly stopped my action.

"Are you alright?" I asked genuinely concerned. I had told myself that morning if she felt uncomfortable in any way I'd stopped and I'd hold her. No explanation necessary. No feelings hurt.

"Um…" she started.

"Rachel, listen to me, we don't have to continue. I can…wait," I said.

"Wow, you really do love me?"

"With all my heart," I replied and began to move to the side of the bed that was empty. She grabbed me and pulled me back on top of her.

"Rachel, it's okay," I repeated my earlier statement.

"No, Brittany, I want this," she said simply.

"You sure," I asked one final time.

"Yes," she replied. Then she kissed me again. I resumed my position on top of her and was about to take off her panties. Once again her hands stopped me. I looked up hesitantly.

"Let's do that together," she said as she grabbed my hands and guided me. We pulled her underwear down her legs together. When they were off her completely she looked into my blue eyes and asked, "Am I beautiful?"

"No."

She sat up halfway and said, "No?"

"You're gorgeous!" I replied with a grin.

She looked at me and smiled widely. Then she pulled my face to hers and kissed me again. Before she lowered us back down she removed my panties since I was in an "all fours" position as I hovered over her.

She pulled them all the way off and I said, "Thank you."

"You don't have to be that polite," she encouraged.

"Oh, ok," I said as I pushed her backward.

Then I kissed her.

Rachel's point of view

She pushed me backward and then kissed me passionately. My nails scraped up and down her back. I then threw my legs around her waist and I could feel her heat on my very inner thighs.

_God, I love that feeling!_

She broke the kiss, looked down at me and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She brushed strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, please," she said and smiled.

"I'm thinking about two things, actually. One, is how lucky I am to be in this position right now with someone that I know I love very much…" I started, but was interrupted with a peck on the lips, which I totally welcomed.

"…And two, I can feel your heat radiating on my thigh and I think that's totally sexy. It's turning me more on than I was before. I can't wait to feel your hand down there."

She kissed me hard and then I felt her hand travel lower and lower until it reached the spot I wanted. Her hand moved up and down, up and down. I could feel myself becoming excited and from the expression she gave me, I had a feel that she knew that I was wet for her. She smiled brightly.

Brittany then took her index finger and entered me. I gasped at the sensation and she looked up and into my eyes.

"You okay, Rachel," she asked sincerely.

"Yes, Brittany," I answered. Then she wiggled that finger around inside of me and I tried to move with the motion. She must have known that I was enjoying this because she got a brilliant idea. She extended another finger, which was a part of a fist. She bent her head down and licked the tip of the finger before she entered me again.

"Ahh," I screamed loudly. I covered my mouth.

"It's alright, baby, no one's home. You scream all you want," she said and smiled.

"That feels so good," I said.

"Shall I try another finger?"

"Oh, God, yes," I replied with lust and want in my voice.

She smiled. "Ok, if this hurts or is uncomfortable please let me know."

Before I could answer her she put her third finger into me.

"Oh, oh, oh," I screamed as I thrashed about a little. She decided to wiggle all three fingers.

"Brittany, I'm so close," I screamed in ecstasy.

"Ok, baby, hold on for me," she said. She didn't take out her fingers, but she dipped her head and positioned it so that her mouth was up against me.

"You ready," she asked as she picked up her head slightly.

"Yeah, I love you, Brittany," I said honestly.

"I love you too, Rachel!" she wiggled her fingers one more time. I'm sure she felt me tighten around her and then I came and I came hard.

"Ah, ah, ah," I yelled as my orgasm came. She caught it and smiled up at me.

Her fingers remained inside my center as she wanted me to get the most out of the orgasm. When she felt me begin to calm down she pulled her fingers out. We made eye contact as she licked her fingers.

"You taste so sweet, my dear!"

"Thank you," I said and pulled her up to my face. Once she was comfortable I kissed her passionately. I flipped us around so she was on the mattress.

"Tell me what you want, Brittany. I'd do _anything _for you."

Brittany's point of view

"Anything, huh?"

"Yes, anything," she repeated.

"Well, my lips are getting lonely. They could use some Berry goodness," I joked.

She brought her head down and planted a big, wet, juicy kiss to my lips. My hand flew to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Our tongues met and danced together. Rachel broke the kiss with a loud pop.

"Ok, this is fun, what's next?" she asked happily.

"Um, my neck and collarbone would like for you to bite and lick them…"

In a matter of seconds, Rachel lowered her head and sucked my collarbone first. I swear I almost came with just that action. I tried to control myself though.

"Ugh," I said as my sexual desire for her was building.

She popped her head up quickly and asked, "No good?"

I laughed and then said, "I like it. Do it again?"

She didn't reply. She lowered her head and bit me harder if that's possible, on my collarbone.

I did everything I could think of to not have it be over right then and there.

"Now, Sweetheart, if you feel like comfortable, please lick my boobs," I asked not truly thinking she'd do it.

There was silence for a few seconds and then I felt her lick my right breast. She licked the entire thing, but paid special attention to my nipple which immediately got hard from the heat and moisture. While she was attending to that breast she gently picked up the other one. Then she did the same thing to my other breast. I was in heaven. It had been a very long time and I'm glad that she felt comfortable.

"Rachel, I -," I started to say.

"No, Brittany, I got this," she demanded with a smile. I shut up so fast.

She traveled downward and as soon as she got to my center, she licked around it. Then she licked inside. Her tongue fit in there perfectly. I tried not to go completely wild because I didn't want her first experience to be a bad one to look back on.

"Y-o-u're doing great…Wow!" I yelled. I wiggled my hips so that I could feel her all over me.

She licked again further than before.

"RACHEL!" I screamed.

Now she decided to enter a finger into me along with her tongue.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh," I yelled out as the beads of sweat began to pour down my entire body.

Then I felt it.

"I'm coming!"

With that I exploded into her mouth. She was ready when I came and drank me up. She removed her finger, but not her tongue. I guess she thought just in case.

After a few seconds, I felt the coldness down there because she pulled out her tongue.

She started to crawl up to me, but I pulled her the rest of the way. As soon as she was near my face, I grabbed her lips and kissed her passionately.

Once the kiss stopped, I said, "I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry!"

"Well, I love you, Brittany Susan Pierce, so very, very much!"

Then we lay there in the afterglow of the momentous occasion that just happened for us.

"Hey, Rachel…"

"Yes, Brittany," she said.

"Was that okay…I tried very hard not to hurt you in any way. I hope you'll remember_ that_ for awhile," I said honestly.

"No…"

Now I sat up and looked at her.

"I'll remember that for the rest of my life," she said, smiled, and kissed me lazily.

"And, uh, how was I?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sweetheart, you made me see freakin' stars," I said overjoyed.

She laughed. "I'm so glad you said that!"

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she said.

We nestled in each other's embrace and fell asleep shortly after that.   


Santana's point of view

Ok, fast forward, about a year after we met, we were lying in bed. All of the sudden Quinn bolts up in bed.

"Whoa! Where's the fire…" I asked as she startled me.

"Actually the fire, you mentioned, is in my heart," she replied.

"Shit, are you having a heart attack? Do you feel okay?" I asked frantically as I jumped up and ran to her.

"No, no, San…I'm fine," she said and chuckled.

"That's not funny, Fabray!"

She held her hands up in protest. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Come here," I suggested as I opened my arms for her to come back to cuddle with me once I got back into bed.

When we were comfortable, she whispered, "I'm ready…"

"Are we talkin' about what I think we're talking about," I asked for clarity.

"Yes, Baby. I want and am ready to marry you," Quinn said triumphantly.

"You absolutely sure," I asked.

"Yes, I am…"

And with "Fabray Wedding" plan was underway.

Author's Note: The song that Brittany sang to Rachel is The Beatles' "I Will"!

I hope you enjoyed this even though it was mostly "Britchel". More Quinntana in the works.

I had an inner struggle with wrapping my brain around writing a love scene for Brittany Rachel. It just didn't see right, you know, considering that Brittana is always in my heart! Anyway I hope it wasn't too bad. Please let me know what you think.

A whole lot more of Quinntana to come, trust me…

Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

Unexpectedly Yours

27.

Santana's point of view

That same night that Quinn revealed that she was finally ready to start planning our wedding, I bolted up from a deep sleep. I turned to face her and hoped that I didn't wake her up.

"I've got it!" I half whispered, half screamed.

I threw the covers off of me and very gently got out of bed. I tip toed into the living room and found the list of our wedding items on the table by the lamp. I picked it up and then searched for my phone. I found it and quietly went into the hallway.

I had the number I needed in my phone because she gave it to me after the conversation we had had.

As I dialed it, I took a deep breath,

Mrs. Fabray's point of view

_What the f-? Who's calling so late?_

"Hello," I asked groggily.

"Mrs. Fabray, Mrs. Fabray…" Santana said excitedly.

"Santana, what's wrong? Is Quinn's ok? What's happening?"

I guess she realized what time it was because she said, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry…I had an epiphany! Go back to sleep."

She was about to end the call, when I screamed into the phone, "SANTANA!"

"Uh, yea," she asked shyly.

"Oh, dear Lord…is this how it's gonna be," I said and chuckled. Then I said, "What's the epiphany?"

"You're amazing, beautiful, kind…" she started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I cut in. she laughed on the other end.

"Um, well, Quinn told me that she's ready to start planning the wedding."

I now sat up. "Ok," I hesitated.

"Isn't that exciting?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, wonderful," I said as I rubbed my eyes then I continued, "When?"

"Um, we really didn't set a date, but we're planning…"

"OK, why are you calling?"

"I need your help," she said.

"With what?"

"Planning our wedding," she screamed into the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear when she did that.

"Calm down…okay, before I say, 'yes' to anything I think we should meet," I said.

"When? Where?" she shot off the questions.

"Tomorrow, 10 am, at the diner…can you get away?" I asked.

"I think so," she said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow, and Santana," I started.

"Yes, Mrs. Fabray," she said.

"Bring the list and for God's sake, call me, 'Judy'!" I said.

"Oh, okay, and thank you," she said and hung up.

_Santana Marie Lopez loves my daughter! She's so lucky._

Santana's point of view

I slipped back into bed, happy to have made this decision for us.

She moved and laid her hand across my body.

"Where'd you go," she asked groggily.

"Um, I had to make a phone call…"

"To who?" she asked as she came out of the sleep.

"Your Mom," I revealed as we had the "no lying" policy.

She sat up straight then and turned to face me. "You don't want this…you want out…"

"Quinn, Beautiful, calm down please," I said reassuringly.

"We're okay?"she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I love you so much!"

"Why were you talking to my Mom," she asked as she took a sigh of relief.

"I have a _big_ surprise for you and I need her help to pull it off," I said and smiled.

"Oh, yeah," she said as she started to tickle me.

"That's not gonna work, babe, nice try though," I said as I laughed hysterically.

"Darn," she said and smiled.

And then she kissed me.

Quinn's point of view

The next morning, my cell phone buzzed so I checked to see who the text message was from.

I whispered, "'Hi, Quinn, it's Maribel…I'd like to have brunch with you today. I'll pick you up around ten?'"

I texted back, "Sure. See you later!"

I got out of bed and went to find Santana. "San," I yelled.

"Yup," she said from the bathroom.

"Your Mom just texted me asking me to brunch. I said that I'd like that," I told her.

"That's perfect cuz me and your Mom are going out to the diner at ten," she said.

"Oh, ok…can you handle her by yourself?" I asked knowingly.

She just gave me a "Duh!" expression.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry," I said and walked away.

At the diner, Santana's point of view

I got there in just enough time. I got a table, unfolded the piece of paper that had our details for a dream wedding, and took a deep breath. After I saw the door open I saw Mrs. Fabray, err, Judy walk in. I waved her over and she strode up to me.

"Hello, Judy, thanks for meeting me. Again I'm sorry for the lateness of my call to you last night," I both thanked and apologized in one statement.

"Well, thank you for asking me to help you and don't worry about calling so late. What did you tell her," she asked me.

"I told her basically the truth, since we have a "no lying" agreement between the two of us. I told her that I needed your help for a big surprise. Anyway my Mom texted her and they're going out as well. So it worked out," I said and smiled.

"Seems so," she replied with a smirk. "Ok, let's get down to it, tell me what you both want."

She had taken out a pen and pad of paper.

"Ok, ready?" I said and grew excited.

"Fire away," she said and smiled.

"We've decided we want to get married at the park, in front of the swings," I started off.

"Why there?"

"She took me where during our first night. Remember I told you in the car, that she ran away from the bleachers after my 'announcement' of wanting to get to know her? Well, she came to my house and took me there first. I told her that we'd always have the park to escape… "

Judy wrote it down. "You may need a permit or something like that…I'll work on that?"

"Please," I said, smiled and then continued, "As for the guest list, it'll be you and Stan, my Mom and Dad, Brittany and Rachel, and our English teacher, Ms. Marley, since she's really the reason why we are together. There might be one more person. I have to work on that. I'll be doing those on the computer probably tonight…"

"Oh, one very important detail…" she said.

I nodded my head.

"When are you two getting hitched?"

"I want to marry her on the day of graduation," I said timidly.

"Be proud of that, Santana," she demanded politely. She sensed my apprehensiveness I guess.

"Would that work," I asked.

"Why not? You'll have all the people invited already there and wanting to celebrate you two," she said happily.

"And I think it's a bold statement that the rest of our lives start then. We are both eighteen!"

"So that's it!" she said and wrote that down.

I was absolutely beaming with pride and love. I lost myself in my emotion.

"SANTANA!" she yelled and waved her hands in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry…"

"No worries. I thought I might have had to dump this water on you," she said, pointed to the water glass sitting in front of her, and laughed.

Then I laughed and said, "Did you ever think we'd be here right now, Mrs. Fabray?"

"No, honestly, I didn't, Santana," she said and wiped a tear away.

I reached for her hand and we shook hands. I looked at her and she looked at me and I think it was then that we became family.

"Ok, next item on the menu is where will the reception be," she asked me thus breaking the touching moment.

"We've both agreed on 'Breadstix'…" I said and smiled again thinking of those breadsticks.

"Haha! Okay, that's great," she said and wrote it down, then she said, "I'll call and set that up."

"Cool. Thank you…"

"What's the color of the wedding," she asked.

"For Quinn, light blue…for me, light purple…"

"That'll make a unique combination," she said and smiled.

"That's what your wonderful, loving, caring, affectionate, humble, gorgeous, beautiful daughter said," I said and smiled again.

_I'm smiling with Judy...who knew!_

"Ok, I think that last thing we need to discuss is transportation to and from graduation to the wedding," I said.

"I've got that covered. All you need to do is be ready at the apartment when it comes for you the day of graduation…" she said and winked.

I looked down and smiled. All of our items had been talked about.

"Follow me," she demanded politely.

Judy Fabray's car, Judy's point of view

_She has forgotten the most important aspect of this wedding. I'm going to tell her…_

"Santana, dear, you've forgotten _the _most important part of the wedding," I said and shook my finger playfully at her.

"OMG, what's that," she asked and she got nervous.

I didn't respond, just kept driving.

"Mrs. Fabray…"

Nothing.

"Judy," she said again.

Again I didn't say anything.

"Oh God, are you kidnapping me," she said half scared out of her mind and half on the verge of tears.

I glanced over at her, saw her expression and burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Yea, San, that's exactly what I'm doing," I said in a menacing voice.

Then I turned my head quickly and winked at her.

"Whew! You had me going, but seriously where are we going? Hey wait, you called me, 'San'!"

"It would appear that I did…is that alright?"

"Absolutely," she said and smiled.

Then we were pulling into the store's parking lot.

She read aloud, "Sally's Rings!"

Then the idea hit her.

"Oh, shit, the rings," she yelled.

I laughed.

"May I text Quinn," she asked.

"Sure, I'll be inside," she said.

As she was walking away I decided to call the love of my life.

I dialed and it took four rings for her to say.

Quinn's point of view

"Hello," I said as I picked up my phone.

"Hello, love of my life," she said on the other line.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"You and my Mom haven't gotten into a brawl and need me to come bail you out do you? Cuz I can only afford to do that for one person, and well, she's on her own!" I said and smiled.

"Haha! No we're good…more than good, actually," I said astonished at that fact.

"Really?"

"Yes, Beautiful, the reason why I'm calling is because it has come to my attention that we've missed one vital, no crucial, part of our wedding," she said.

"Ok, Drama Queen, what's that?"

"Look down at your left hand, ring finger, what do you see?"

"The most beautiful engagement ring," I said as I admired it. Then it hit me.

"Oh shit, San…how'd we forget this?"

"I don't know, my love," she replied, "I'm working on that and will get you the wedding band you deserve."

"Santana Marie Lopez, nothing too extravagant, ya hear?" I demanded.

"Ok, Quinnie, I gotta go…I love you more than you'll ever know," she said and blew me a kiss over the phone.

"Ok, I love you too. See you later," I said and then hung up.

Maribel's point of view

That's my daughter on the other end of the conversation with the love of her life. Sometimes Santana can be the smartest person in the room and then there are times when she, um, isn't.

Quinn looked at me and said, "Your daughter is freakin' out about not remembering the rings. We can't blame each other since this is our first…and last wedding…."

"Absolutely," I said as we walked around town for a while. We had just had a wonderful brunch.

Quinn spotted a park bench and motioned to it. "Want to sit down," she asked me.

"Sure," I replied and we walked over.

"So, thank you for texting me and inviting me out. I'm enjoying myself immensely," Quinn said apprehensively.

"I'm having a good time too, Quinn. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I am. Just nervous."

"About what?" I asked.

"I want to tell you something and I don't know how you'll take it," Quinn said.

"Is it bad news?"

"Oh, no, no," she shook her head and smiled.

"Then just tell me," I said.

"Well," she started, "I don't know if your daughter has told you, but I recently told her that I'm ready to move forward…"

"With what, dear?" I asked with a smile.

"Planning and having the wedding," she said.

"Oh, I thought you were taking your time," I said honestly.

"Maribel, it's been the whole year since we've changed each other's lives. I know everything I need to know about her. She's the love of my life. Anything we don't know about each other, we are learning every day."

"Oh, I know, Quinn. You don't have to convince me. I see it all the time," I said.

"See what?"

"How my daughter looks at you and how you look at her. It's been written in the stars for a long time. Now it's just time for you two to make it official," I said with pride in my voice.

"Yeah, it's infectious…I want to be her wife so badly. Do you know she's taking my last name?"

"Uh, no, I didn't…"

"Oh, wow, is that alright? Do you want her to keep yours?" Quinn asked anxiously.

"No, no, it's alright," I said as I put my hand on her hand that was placed on her knee.

"I just want to be as respectful to you and Alex as I can be," she said and smiled.

"And honey, you have been since the first day we met you. You've honored all of our wishes, but most importantly you have given your heart, completely, to Santana. And that is all we could ever ask for. So it's okay, Quinn, it's okay. You have our blessing!"

Quinn got up and catapulted into my arms for a hug.

"Thank you, Maribel, I love her so much," she said as she began to sob.

"There, there, Quinn. I hope those are happy tears!"

"Yes, they are. Geez, I gotta compose myself. I'm going to be a mess on my wedding day."

"Ok, back to that, come with me," I said as I got up and extended my hand to Quinn. She accepted it and allowed me to pull her into a store. She didn't look up at the sign.

When she walked into the store, her mouth flew open in shock.

"Ok, Quinn, one of the reasons why I invited you out today is because Alex and I want to pay for your wedding ring for Santana," I said happily.

"Oh, no, Maribel," she said, "I don't have a lot of money so the ring I finally pick out will be modest."

"Please Quinn, I, we, insist!"

Quinn's point of view

I looked at this woman who gave me the love of my life and saw Santana in her every feature, her every hand gesture, her every hair flip.

I must have been staring intensely at her because she asked, "What do I have a boogie?" Maribel went to pick her nose.

"Oh, no, no, sorry. I was thinking of Santana and how I can see her in you," I said honestly.

"Oh," she smiled shyly, "Can me and Alex please buy her ring for you?"

"Yes, thank you so very much. I appreciate it immensely."

Then we started to look at the thousand of options that lay out in front of us.

Then my eyes fell upon the one!

It was simple. It was gold and had four heart-shaped diamonds that were embedded on the circumference of the ring. It wasn't extravagant, but it was totally Santana. It totally sparkled.

Maribel saw the one I wanted and said, "We'll take that one, please!"

"Would you like it engraved," the sales person asked.

"Um, I didn't think about that," I said.

"Take your time, honey," Maribel guided.

"Um," I said as I thought it out.

Then I blurted it out, "I love you now & forever!"

Judy's point of view

Santana finally came into the store. She looked around like a young child in FAO Schwarz. You know that huge toy store in New York City?

I was standing in the front of the store and leaning against a glass case of beautiful wedding and engagement rings.

"Santana," I started, "I'd like to purchase Quinn's ring for you. You can pick it out, but please allow me to do this?"

"Mrs. Fabray, Judy, you're being beyond generous…I can't be greedy."

"You're not, I'm offering dear," I said and smiled.

Santana ran up to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I was shocked at first and then I wrapped my arms around her.

"Is that a yes," I laughed still in the hug.

"Yes!" she screamed as we broke the embrace.

Santana's point of view

_Wow! I never thought that I'd hug Quinn's Mom. We're making a lot of progress. Yay!_

"Go look at the options," she said and pointed to the cases and cases full of wedding bands. Ten minutes had passed as I looked and I was starting to give up hope.

"It's okay, Santana," she said and patted me on my back. She knew I was getting discouraged.

I walked to the end of the final case and I saw it! I saw the ring that Quinn, my wife, my lover, and my everything, should wear on her finger.

"I found it!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs. Judy ran over to me. When she got to me, I simply pointed down at the ring.

"Aww!" she said and smiled brightly.

"Do you she'll like it," I asked hesitantly.

"No."

_Oh boy! This lady is hard to read._

"She'll _love_ it!" Judy said and smiled.

"Would you like it engraved?" the salesperson asked.

"Um, yes, please…" I started to say. I took my time and then all of the sudden the phrase hit me. I think for the first time I was inside Quinn's head.

I looked up and proudly said, "I love you now & forever!"

Judy patted me on the back again and walked away. After the salesperson took the ring to engrave it she gave me it to inspect. It was simple. It was gold and had four heart-shaped diamonds that were embedded along the circumference of the ring. It wasn't extravagant, but it was totally Quinn. It totally sparkled. I held it delicately in my hands and just stared at it. I thought about everything we've gone through to get to this point in our life. I thought about how brave I was and how courageous she was to get us to this point. I promised myself that I'd always protect her and love her immensely. Quinn Fabray was my life.

Author's Note: I hope this you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. I know a lot of you like the Quinntana aspect of this story, but I'm curious to know how you like the Britchel story…

I've been asked to include my Twitter handle so it's ChrissieCluney. I honestly don't really use it a lot. I only use it to basically let my followers know that I've updated any story I'm working on for FanFiction. If you'd like to read my poetry, look me up at Facebook. I'll friend request you. I have a favor to ask, if you comment on my wall or notes, please don't mention FanFiction as this part of my life is a secret…my place to go to when I want to calm down after a bad day.

Please read and review. Good or bad, I take it all in….


	28. Chapter 28

Unexpectedly Yours

28.

Santana's point of view

I arrived home before Quinn did so I ran directly to our bedroom and put the ring in my underwear drawer. I tucked it in and made sure it was placed at the very bottom of the drawer so she wouldn't see it accidentally. I knew that I'd remember it definitely. Just to play it safe, I thought:

_Okay, that's done. I'll tell B. to remind me…_

Brittany's point of view

My phone buzzed so I picked it up.

I read aloud, "Hey, B, remind me to bring Quinn's ring and hers for me…"

Not knowing when I needed to do this, I texted back, "Um, ok, but when?"

In a mere second, I read, "Good call! Remind me the night before graduation."

I yelled, "What the f-?"

I immediately hit the call button.

Santana's point of view

My cell phone rang a second after I sent her the text.

"Hello," I said and laughed.

"Why do you need it for the day of Graduation?" Brittany asked me.

"Can you keep a secret," I said. I knew the answer already.

"San," she whined.

"We're getting married after we accept our diplomas, but Quinn doesn't know that yet!"

"Oh my God," she screamed into the phone.

"Britt, you gotta promise…"

"Santana, don't worry. Can I tell Rachel," she asked.

"Yes, but she _cannot_, cannot tell anyone…"

"I'll definitely tell her. You can trust us," she said and smiled.

"I trust you, but…" I said and hesitated.

"Santana, don't worry," she assured.

"Ok, I gotta go and start with the wedding invitations," I said.

"Okie dokie. See you tomorrow," she said.

"Definitely," I replied.

After I hung up, I immediately ran to our laptop and opened the PowerPoint program. I selected a pretty and elegant background. I made the font color, gold, and the pattern I chose was placed at the four corners of the page.

I typed:

_Santana Lopez_

_Quinn Fabray_

_cordially invite you to celebrate their undying love for each other _

_at Watson Park in front of the swings at 2:00pm._

_Reception will follow at Breadstix._

_Please return the RSVP card that accompanies this invitation_

_no later than May 5__th__._

_Rain or shine…I'm hoping shine._

Now I knew that I was taking a chance with blatantly not putting the day of the wedding on the invitation. I couldn't think of another way around it. Maybe Quinn wouldn't realize my error. I couldn't debate it anymore with myself as I heard, "Santana, are you home?"

"In here, Beautiful," I answered. 

"Hey, what cha doing?" she said as she ran into the room and catapulted onto the bed next to me.

I kissed her deeply first and then said, "I, my loving fiancée, am doing our wedding invitations."

"Ooohhh," she screamed excitedly and then she got up from the bed.

"Do you want to see them or do you trust me?"

"Umm, from what I quickly saw they look great, Baby…I trust you. We should give them out pretty soon, right?" she asked.

"I plan on doing that tomorrow. We can drop off our parents' together one night after school," I suggested.

"Excellent. Also we should go get the marriage license information soon. You know just to have it," she suggested.

"My thoughts exactly. We totally think alike," I said as I put the laptop down, got up, walked over to Quinn, and enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you, Santana," she said in the hug.

"I love you too, Quinn," I replied, "Thank you for wanting to marry me."

"Are you kiddin'? We were meant to be together forever," she replied and looked into my eyes.

"And ever," I said as I squeezed her tighter.

Later that evening, we made love and it was magical, like all the other times.

Before bed, I printed out the invitations, found enough envelopes for them, and neatly wrote the names down.

Ms. Marley's point of view

I usually don't get past students who are still enrolled at WMHS come to visit me. On this particular day, Santana comes sprinting into the classroom.

"Hello, Santana, it's nice to see you…" I said with a smile.

"Hello, Ms. Marley," she replied with a huge grin.

"What can I do for you," I asked eagerly.

"Well, Quinn and I," she started and then smiled.

I knew why she did that. She used correct grammar.

"Very good. What would you and Quinn like?"

"To give you this," she said as she handed a folded piece of paper.

I unfolded the paper and my eyes quickly darted from left to right.

"Wow! I'm honored, but why me?" I asked intrigued.

"It was your assignment of writing that poem that brought me and Quinn...um, Quinn and I…together. We'd love it if you could attend," she said and smiled brightly.

"I'm flattered. I assume that your parents are fully aware of this and they agree to it," I said authoritatively.

"Absolutely, they have all been wonderful about it."

"Oh, Santana, when is it?" I asked as I noticed the date wasn't on it.

"It's the day of Graduation, May 25th, 2013. Oh can you do me a huge favor?"

"Yes, what's that?"

"If you see Quinn please don't tell her when the wedding is. You can tell her that you're attending, if you are, but please don't mention the date?"

"Sure, may I ask why you've chosen this milestone?"

"Well, Ms. Marley, I want to show her that our life continues together on that day. We are both eighteen and we both desperately want to spend the rest of our lives together…"

"Well," I said as I reached for a pen, "I am honored to attend and be a part of your special day." I checked off the 'yes' box, smiled at her, and handed her my RSVP card.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Marley," Santana said and smiled.

"Thank you for thinking of me," I replied.

Santana turned around and walked to the door. Once in the entranceway she twirled around and said, "I owe you so much!"

Then she walked out of the room.

I took a second to fully comprehend the magnitude of what she had just said.

And I sighed happily.

Quinn's point of view

I was at my locker with the door opened. I didn't hear footsteps approaching because it was loud in the hallway as it was between classes. When I slammed the door closed, I jumped into the air.

"Puck! What the heck man," I yelled and slapped him with my book.

"Sorry. Thought you heard me…" he answered.

"What do you want?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um, I, um," he said as he brushed his hand through his Mohawk awkwardly, "I want to see if you and Santana need any help…"

"Help with what?" I asked warily. I started to make a weird expression on my face.

"Um, no, not that…I wanted to offer the assistance of Puckerman…" he said as he bowed down to Quinn.

Now people were watching their interaction.

"Puck, you're a goof…" I said and chuckled.

I pulled him into a corner out of the many eyes that were present in the hallway.

"Let me see if I'm getting this right, you, Noah Puckerman, want to help me and my fiancée, Santana Lopez, a girl, with our wedding?"

"That is correct," he answered with a grin.

"What's in it for you? Do you plan on ruining our day?" I asked.

"No, Quinn, you know me. I genuinely want to help…" he said, but was cut off by Santana.

"Hey, Beautiful…oh, hey Quinn," Santana said and I elbowed her.

"Um, ow, what does he want," she asked and pointed to Puck.

"Well, apparently, Noah, over there would like to help us with the wedding," I said.

"No shit!" she replied. We all smiled.

"I was just about to tell your rocking fiancée that I know I messed up last year and I want to make it up to you guys…" Puck said.

"Seriously," Quinn asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Can we talk about it," Santana asked timidly.

"Of course, remember no one is making me do this. I want to," he said before he sauntered away.

"Did we just get 'Punk'd'? Where's Ashton Kutcher?" Santana said as she looked around.

"No, Baby, I think he wants to help. In fact, I know just what he can do for us!" I said and smiled.

"What's that?"

"Do you mind if it's a surprise? You've been doing a lot for me, and us, so I want to take this responsibility on myself," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Sure, give him this," I said as I extended the invite, and then continued, "If he has any questions tell him to find me."

"Ok, Baby, I gotta go. He's in my next class so I'll give it to him," I said and kissed her cheek again for I ran to class.

"Puck!" I yelled as I ran to him.

Santana's point of view

In true Puck fashion, my phone buzzed and I saw it was a message from him.

"Yo, Lopez, your hunny gave me ur number & told me to ask you if I have any questions. Yeah, well, when is it?"

"May 25th," I texted back and hoped that he wouldn't recognize the date.

"Isn't that Graduation," I read.

_Damn it_!

"Yup, you _cannot_ tell Quinn or anybody else, you hear me? If I find out that you have, I'll tell every girl in this place to stay clear of you," I texted feverishly.

"Very nice, blackmail, I'm so proud, I won't say a word…Thank you for letting me do this. Quinn gave me my assignment."

"You're welcome," I texted back.

Coach Sylvester's office, her point of view

"Well, are you just gonna stand there or come in?" I said with my back facing the door.

"I hadn't even knocked yet," Santana said scared.

"It's a gift, what do you want, Lopez?" I said as I whipped myself around quickly.

"Is it really true that you are a justice of the peace," she asked timidly.

"Yes, I am…Ya never know…might come in handy one day!"

"Well, um, do you think, um…" Santana stuttered.

"Out with it! I haven't got all day." I barked at her.

"No, you know what, never mind," she said as she backpedaled out of my office.

"Geez, I think Quinn deserves a partner who isn't afraid of a challenge," I said as she was in the entranceway.

She froze.

"You have no right to assume anything. You kicked her off the squad without an explanation to her just because you don't like me," she yelled and made all different types of hand gestures. Even they were respectful gestures though.

I sat down, looked up at her, and said, "There you go! Stand up for the person you love! And you're right!"

"And to make it worse, it's been a year…wait what?" she said shocked.

I smiled and said, "Go on…I want to hear you finish the statement."

"I was going to say that it's been a year and you haven't explained why you chose to kick her off the team. It's like she never existed to you. She was your Captain and got you many championships," she said as her voice returned to normal.

"Listen, Taco," I started.

She gave me a weird expression.

"I am sorry for that, but I didn't know how to tell her that I was, am, sorry. Sue Sylvester and apologies don't mix well."

"Oh, well if you're being honest with wanting to apologize to Quinn I know how you can," Santana said and smile shyly.

"You want me to officiate your ceremony?"

"Yes, I do," she said.

"Consider it done," I said and looked at her.

She froze again. "Really?" she asked.

"I have conditions…"

"Oh here we go," she said snidely. She folded her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot on the carpet.

"One, do not tell Quinn that I'm doing this…and two, I want you and Quinn to live 'happily ever after'!" I said and smiled widely.

"Okay, deal," she said and extended her hand for a handshake.

"Deal," I said and vigorously shook her hand.

Then Santana pulled out the invite.

"The date's May 25th," Santana said, turned, and strutted out of my office.

Quinn's point of view

At the end of the school day, I waited for Santana in my car, and had some time to reflect.

_A year ago we were just getting to know each other. I was so lost before I met her. She is the reason I get up and she is the reason why I am me. She brings out the best and I can only hope that I bring out the best in her. _

I didn't hear the car door open and close. She saw me thinking so she didn't say anything. She turned my head slightly and kissed me passionately on my lips. I jumped out of the trance I was in and cupped my hands around her cheeks and returned the kiss. Our tongues met and fought for dominance. We both won!

She broke the kiss and smiled. "How was your day?"

"Very good! You?" I asked as I revved the car and headed for Lima City Hall.

"All the invites are out. Ms. Marley is in! Britt and Rachel are in. Puck's good?"

"Yup. He seems really excited to help," I said.

"Great…Ok, now about this…"

"Yes?"

"If there's not a lot of paperwork and information I'd like to apply and see how long it'll take to get the marriage license. Are you cool with that?" she asked me hopeful.

"Definitely. OMG, we could be legally married today, Santana," I said and stopped the car onto the side of the road.

"Are you okay?" she asked and grabbed my hand.

"Um, yes, it was just the magnitude of it," I said, smiled, and look at her.

"I love you, Quinn!" she said.

"I love you too, Santana," I replied.

"Then let's do this?" she said and kissed my hand.

"Let's do this," I seconded and pulled back out onto the road.

We were there in a few minutes. We parked and went inside. There was a directory of the different departments on the wall. We found "Marriage Licenses" and followed the directions to the office.

We walked up to the counter and an older woman walked over to us. "May I help you?"

"Hi, we'd like to get some information on how to apply for a marriage license," I said and smiled. Santana smiled with me.

"You two want one marriage license because you're marrying each other?" the woman asked snottily.

"Yes, that is correct," Quinn responded as politely as she could. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed mine in return.

"One minute please," the woman said meekly.

We watched her as she walked over to a shorter woman and they talked. They both took glances at us and then the shorter woman came over.

"May I help you," she asked.

"Yes, thank you. Me and my fiancés would like to get information on how to apply for a marriage license," Quinn restated her request.

"And if there's not a lot to it, we'd like to get the ball rollin' on that," Santana added.

"Okay, would you like to follow me to my office?" the shorter woman asked.

"Are we in trouble?" Santana asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all. I can help you. Don't worry about Shirley over there. She's having a bad decade," Heather, the shorter woman, commented and lightly chuckled.

We both laughed and followed Heather to her office.

Once inside we sat down and Heather began, "So, you two are getting married, huh?"

"Yes, that's correct. I'm Quinn, by the way," I said and extended my hand for a handshake.

"Hello, Quinn," Heather said and shook my hand.

"I'm Santana," she said and they shook hands.

"Hello, Santana, that's a different name," Heather commented.

"It totally suits her," I said, "She's an original!"

I watched Santana smile at me and this made Heather smile at us.

"Okay, so there really isn't too much paperwork to fill out. Could I see your licenses to make sure you're both eighteen?" Heather asked.

"Of course," Santana said and pulled hers out of her wallet.

"Absolutely," I said as I did the same.

Heather took them both from us and jotted down some information.

Then she handed them back to each of us.

"So who's taking whose last name?" Heather asked with a smile.

"I am taking her name, Fabray," Santana said with pride in her voice.

"Ok," Heather said and smiled again, "Um, I have to ask this question because it's on the form so please excuse me."

"Sure," I said.

"You two are entering into this partnership knowing all of its responsibilities and consequences should your marriage not last," Heather asked as she held up the paper to show us that it was on the document.

"Yes, we know full well about the partnership and we are going to last_ forever_," I said boldly.

Santana reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Ok, that's great. Can I ask you both a personal question?" Heather asked shyly.

Santana's point of view

"Shoot," I said happily.

"How do you know it's forever?" Heather asked both of us.

"Well," I started just as Quinn was about to speak, "Oh, sorry, Beautiful, you want to answer first?"

"No, no, Baby, you can…" Quinn replied with a smile.

"Ok, well, for me, she's been the one for me for a very long time. If it weren't for our English teacher, Ms. Marley, I don't think we would have gotten together. I am a nerd," I said as I pushed my glasses higher on my nose, "And she's the head cheerleader. But I have wanted her for a long time and I saw the opportunity and took it."

"San," Quinn started, "What Santana left out of her beautiful little speech is that I _was _head cheerleader for the Cheerios. Until my coach threw me off the squad because of my choice…"

Heather frowned, "Oh I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Quinn stated proudly.

"What? Why not?" Heather asked intrigued.

"Well, first, everything happens for a reason, right?

Heather nodded her head.

"I got something so much better than any trophy or competition. I got Santana, who is the light of my life. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not around her and vice versa. She understands me totally and I think I understand her. She's 'the one' for me," Quinn answered the question.

Heather leaned back in her chair and I noticed a photo of her and another young woman. They were standing close to each other, cheek to cheek. I smiled.

"I think you know what we're talking about," I said and pointed to the frame.

"Santana," Quinn scolded.

"No, Quinn, it's alright. Yes, Santana, that is my girlfriend, Mary. We've been best friends since we met in the first grade. We became a couple when we were in high school because it just felt natural, you know? We've been a lot together. I'm hesitant to ask her to marry me, but after meeting you two today, I've gotten the courage to ask her, so thank you," Heather said and smiled.

"You gotta try, Heather," I encouraged.

"I agree, it will be totally worth it in the end," Quinn seconded.

"Thank you, thank you," Heather said.

"Sure, we like to help. In fact," I said happily and then I went into my purse and all out an invitation, "Quinn and I would like to invite you and Mary to our wedding,"

Quinn smiled as she watched me give Heather the invitation.

As I handed Heather the invitation we made and held the eye contact and I mouthed, "May 25th!"

Heather quickly winked at me to verify the information, laughed, and then said, "Thank you for your kindness. Mary and I would like to attend. Now regarding your paperwork I'll fill out the rest of the information and get it processed. It'll take a week or so. But…you can officially consider yourselves a married couple!"

I stood up and pulled Quinn up with me. As soon as she was on her feet, I lifted her off the ground and twirled her around a few times. She smiled down at me.

When I placed her back on the ground I cupped both of her cheeks in my hands and kissed her passionately.

Author's Note:

This story is slightly AU in the sense that Valentine's Day is in the spring time and it can still snow in the region of the US. Sorry about that. It just dawned on me. Also the names of the English teacher and the helpful marriage license person have nothing to do with the show. They are names of people I know. The name of the park is fictional as it's the last name of someone I know.

I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait.


	29. Chapter 29

Unexpectedly Yours

29

Brittany's point of view

While Quinn and Santana were falling more madly in love and planning their wedding my "little Diva" and I were doing exceptionally well. She had become the light of my life. My one, true, and only love.

We had both applied to NYADA, her for acting and me for dancing. The number two love of my life, besides Rachel, was dancing. I didn't think I had a shot at getting accepted, but she encouraged me.

"C'mon Brittany, at least try, you never know. Do it for me?" she asked me timidly. She knew that I was a sucker for her. So I fill out the application.

Rachel's point of view

Yes, I had asked her to at least apply. I knew they'd accept her. They'd be fools not to. She is an extraordinary dancer and the love of my life.

One afternoon after school, my Dad, Hiram, came up to my room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said as he entered.

"Hey honey, this came for you today," he said and handed the letter over. Once it was placed in my hands, I froze.

"Oh my Streisand." I yelled. I immediately picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Brittany, I got it," I exclaimed as soon as she picked up her phone. '

"I did too," she replied.

I was hyperventilating.

"Sweetheart, calm down. Breathe. I'm on my way. Don't open it!" she said and hung up.

My Dad and I went downstairs to wait for her and my Daddy, Leroy, to get home.

Within five minutes, they both arrived home and ran into the house.

Brittany's point of view

I pulled into the Berry's driveway and saw Leroy as he got out of his car.

He went to say, "Hello…"

"NYADA!" I yelled and we both bolted into the house.

We found Rachel and Hiram waiting for us.

I kissed her sweetly on her lips and then shook Hiram's hand.

"Ok, ok, enough of the pleasantries. Open them," Leroy demanded anxiously.

"You go first," Rachel insisted.

"No, you go first," I insisted right back.

"Open them together," Hiram yelled, but then said, "sorry!"

We each tore open the business sized envelope and tossed it to the ground. Then we nervously unfolded the piece of paper.

"Wait!" I stopped.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Whatever happens we're in this together. If I don't get in, I'll move with you to the city or where ever else you may go. I love you," I said as she watched her Dads put their heads on each other's shoulders and smile.

She pulled me down so that we were face to face. Then she gave me a ferocious kiss which I felt for hours afterwards.

"Wow!" I exclaimed with a goofy grin on my face as she let me go.

Then she opened her letter as I opened mine. She read it and froze.

"I, um, I GOT IN!" Rachel exclaimed and jumped up and down. "What about you?"

I read my letter and hung my head down.

"Oh honey," Rachel walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I whispered into her ear, "I got in!"

She froze again and then playfully punched me in the gut.

"Psych!" I said and laughed hysterically to her fathers.

"You got in," Leroy asked shocked.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

Then I found myself in a Berry family hug. We laughed, cried, and I kissed Rachel.

"We're going to New York!" Rachel said and jumped up and down.

"There's so much to do, but let me and your Dad handle it," Hiram said as he started to plan.

"I gotta tell Santana and Quinn," I said overjoyed.

"Let's call them and all go to the diner," Rachel suggested.

"I'll text her after I do this," I said as I pulled Rachel into my arms and kissed her passionately.

"We'll celebrate more privately tonight," she said.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Leroy said as he walked out of the room.

She kissed me passionately again.

Once the kiss broke, I pulled out my cell phone and texted, "Drop everything, unless it's Quinn, and meet us at the diner in half hr."

Santana's point of view

My phone buzzed just at the moment Quinn and I were going to make out.

"No," she whined.

"Crap," I yelled.

She handed me the phone reluctantly.

I scrolled down and saw that it was from Brittany.

"Beautiful, the text said to meet them at the diner in half an hour. Is that good," I asked.

"Sure!"

"We'll be there," I texted back.

"That's gives us ten minutes. Come here," Quinn sexily requested and pulled me down on top of her again.

A half an hour or so later, at the diner, Rachel's point of view

Brittany and I got there early and got a table. While we waited we caressed each other's thighs since we were in the same side of the booth. Every time I went higher up her thigh she went higher on my thigh. I started to get excited.

"Brittany," I moaned.

She noticed and just smiled. Then she twisted herself towards me and kissed my cheek.

Santana and Quinn walked into the diner and I noticed them first.

"Santana…Quinn," I yelled and waved them over.

"Young Streisand…B…how ya doing?" Santana asked as she moved into the booth. Then Quinn slid in herself.

"Great," I said and smiled at them.

"Super!" Brittany chimed in.

"Ok, so what's the emergency? You two aren't engaged already, right?" Quinn asked.

"No, we aren't," Brittany said and lowered her head down a little.

I noticed this and made a mental note to talk to her later.

"Brittany and I have some wonderful news," I said.

"Oh cool. Whazzup?" Santana asked.

"Rachel and I got into NYADA!" Brittany exclaimed proudly.

"Oh my God, really?" Santana asked with the widest grin on her face.

She and Brittany made eye contact and smiled at each other.

"Yup," I replied excitedly.

"That's fantastic," Quinn replied.

Santana stood up, and extended her arms to Brittany for a hug.

"Come here you," she said as Brittany stood up and was pulled into the hug.

After the hug broke, Santana sat back down and asked, "So you two are moving to NYC?"

"I guess so cuz the commute would be a _biatch_!" Brittany said and we all laughed.

"This is all sudden. My fathers said they'd take care of it. Not sure what that means exactly, but I guess we'll find out," Rachel said.

"B, have you told your parents," Santana asked.

"No, I figured we'd tell them later," Brittany said as she reached for my hand.

"Well, if you guys need anything…" Quinn started to say.

"You're planning a wedding," Rachel stopped her.

I saw Santana tense up and then I said, "We couldn't ask you because we know you're super busy."

I saw her relax.

"Oh, ok…Just say the word," Quinn said and Santana nodded.

The rest of the meal was great. We talked and hung out.

Brittany's point of view

As soon as we got home to my house, we told my parents and they were ecstatic for both of us.

"I'll call your fathers, Rachel, and see what we can do, alright?"

"That would be great!" Rachel replied.

"Could Rachel stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," my Dad replied.

"Thank you," we both said.

After our nice conversation and dinner, we headed up to my room.

When we got into the room, she lunged at me and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said in my arms.

"Me either. I never thought I'd get in," I said honestly.

"They would have been stupid not to accept you," Rachel said and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," I said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she started to say, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You never have to ask me, Rachel," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my bed. She sat down first and I sat next to her.

"When Quinn asked if we were engaged, I saw you drop your head. Why'd you do that?"

"Well…" I started and became nervous.

"Brittany, you don't have to be nervous or upset," she said and grabbed my hands.

"Is it too early to say that I want to marry you?"

This startled her I'm sure.

"Um, no, no, not at all. Do you?"

"Of course. Why did you think to ask that?" I asked.

"I just don't think I'm good enough for you to actually marry," she answered honestly.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you are everything to me. You are so definitely marriage worthy. Would you actually say, 'yes' if I were to ask you," I asked.

"Without a shadow of a doubt…Are you asking now?" she said nervously, but with a smile on her face.

"Um, no, I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"Brittany, don't worry," she said with a smile.

"But, I'll tell you what," I said.

"What's that," she asked and caressed my cheek with her hand.

"Let's give ourselves one year at NYADA. We'll see what it's all about. If we feel that we can juggle our school work and planning a wedding then we will get engaged. Does that sound too not romantic?"

She looked into my eyes and said, "Brittany Susan Pierce, that sounds like a wonderful idea. It gives us plenty of time to do many things like live together and get through our first year. So…"

I watched her get up from her seat, walk in front of me, kneel down, and asked, "Brittany, just be mine."

"I've always been yours," I said as I got down onto my knees. I grabbed her and pulled her to me. We kissed passionately. That kiss became our promise to each other that no matter what our near future threw at us that we'd get through it together.

We made passionate love later that night. I tried to show her how much I truly loved her and she did the same to me.

Afterward, she whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you just as much if not more," I said and kissed her forehead.

Santana's point of view

I got up from the couch where Quinn and I had fallen asleep earlier that night. I needed to check with Judy to see how things were progressing. I went into our bedroom and shut the door quietly.

I dialed and within a minute heard, "Hello?"

"Hey, Judy, it's Santana. How are you?"

"Great, Santana, how are you," she asked.

"Great. I just wanted to touch base with you to see how things were coming along," I said hopeful.

"It's coming along very nicely. I've secured your permit for the park. It was like twenty-five dollars," she said with a smile.

"Cool! Quinn and I went to get the marriage license and ended up inviting the person that assisted us and her partner. It was your daughter's idea," I said.

"Oh, that's nice," Judy replied.

"Your transportation from your apartment, to the graduation, to the park, to Breadstix, and then back to your apartment is all ready. Just be ready by 9:30am to get picked up!"

"Awesome, thank you," I said.

"Breadstix is ready. I think that's it," Judy said.

"Mrs. Fabray…Judy, I'd like to say thank you again for all your help. I truly couldn't have pulled this off by myself," I said humbly.

"It was my pleasure," Judy said, "Good night Santana! Tell my daughter I love her."

"Will do. Good night," I said then again hung up.

Judy's point of view

Little did Santana know, but I had gone a little overboard. I'm a mother, I'm allowed. I have to confess something. I really like Santana…a lot! At first when Quinn came out to us, I was shocked. I handled it beyond poorly. Every day since, I've lived with that. Do I think that by paying for their wedding, I'm forgiven? God no. Like I've told my daughter I am sorry and want to be there for her…for them.

To make it easier on us, I had hired people to come to the park the night before to set everything up. They set up a tent in case it rained. They decorated with the balloons in their colors. They put the stage up slightly so everyone had to look up at them. They put it right in front of the swing set.

What they have is pure love and devotion. How could I or anybody for that matter get in the way of that?

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. It was a combination of Britchel and Quinntana. I wanted to tie together Britchel's story.

The final chapter is Santana and Quinn's wedding.


	30. Chapter 30

Unexpectedly Yours

30.

Brittany's point of view

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. This made Rachel jumped up and almost fell off the bed.

"Why do you do that?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I forgot to remind Santana to remember the rings," I said as I grabbed my cell to send her a text.

I found our conversation of text messages and added this new text to the others.

"S. Don't forget the rings," I texted.

Then I hit the send button.

Santana's point of view

It's the night before our graduation and wedding. Quinn had no idea that tomorrow would be the official beginning of the rest of our lives together.

My phone buzzed so I grabbed it. I opened the message and smiled.

I texted back, "Thanks B. See you tomorrow." I sent the message.

"Who was that, Baby," Quinn said as she nuzzled against me.

"B…She had to remind me to bring my, uh, cap and gown," I said and hoped she wouldn't question it. Luckily she didn't.

She settled back down and fell asleep. I gently untangled myself from her embrace and got up. I tip toed to the dresser and retrieved my ring for Quinn. It took me seconds to figure out where hers would be for me. It was tucked away in her dresser drawer underneath her bras and panties. I went over to my purse and put them in there. I didn't even want to look at my ring because if I did it wouldn't be a surprise and authentic.

Next I went over to my side of the closet to pick out my outfit. I decided on a white, button down shirt, a black ladies' jacket, and black slacks. I figured it would be more than appropriate for both occasions. I then went to her side of the closet and started to browse through her clothing.

"Santana, what in the world are you doing?"

I jumped because I was in the moment and forgot she was lying in bed.

"Um, I'm picking out our outfits for our graduation tomorrow," I said matter of fact.

"Are you now," she questioned with a smile spread across her face.

"Yup, this way it's not a problem tomorrow morning. We gotta get there early," I said as I remembered Judy reminding me about the car service picking us up.

"That's a great idea," she said as she walked over to me.

"Let's see here," she said as she went through her closet.

Then she asked, "What are you wearing?"

I held up my outfit.

"That's a lot of black. Kinda looks like a suite," she said nonchalantly. I don't think she thought to put two and two together.

"I like it. And no one's gonna see it cuz of the gown," I said and smiled.

"True, very true," Quinn said and smiled back. Then she concentrated on the task at hand.

"What do you think of this," Quinn asked.

I turned and saw her holding a light yellow sundress with spaghetti straps. It fell just above her knees. It highlighted her blonde hair perfectly.

"Wow, Beautiful, simply amazing. How are you going to wear your hair," I asked intrigued.

"Santana in all the time we've known each other you have never asked me how I'm gonna wear my hair," she pointed out.

_Aw shit! She's gonna think something's up…crap._

"I, uh, was just curious. That's all," I said quickly.

"It's okay, Baby," she reassured me as she sensed my nervousness.

_Whew! Close call. Stop it._

"Ok," I said and walked away.

"Do you want to know the answer," Quinn called out after me.

"Yea, sure, sorry," I apologized.

"Geez, what's with you?" she said and smiled, "I'm gonna wear it down because it won't look good totally up."

"Perfect, I love it down," I complimented her.

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

Before I could pull away she grabbed my arm and wrapped me in a hug. I moved her backward towards the dresser so she could hang her outfit up next to mine.

"You got it," I asked.

"Yup," she said as she put it on the handle.

"Good," I said as I attached my lips to hers.

We moved over to the bed. We broke the kiss to sit down. Once we were sitting, she grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Ms. Fabray, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Um, yes, I am," she replied as she lunged at me.

"Good cuz it's working," I said right before she tackled me and we both fell onto the mattress.

We each took turns with having control. She loved me deeply and passionately. I loved her back with a new sense of love. I was making love to my wife. It was safe to say that now because we were mere hours away from the ceremony that solidified our solid relationship.

Once we settled down she was in my arms.

"Santana," she whispered.

"Yes, Beautiful," I answered.

"Promise me it'll always be like this," Quinn said.

"I promise you that I'll love you no matter what," I said and kissed her forehead.

"I promise to do the same," she said and squeezed me.

We fell asleep soon after.

Quinn's point of view

May 25th, 2013, our Graduation Day, I got up earlier than she did because I just couldn't sleep. I got a strange feeling that something big was going to happen today. I knew that we were graduating from high school, but I sensed something else could be happening.

Instead of analyzing it, I decided to stare at Santana. She was my life. She was my forever.

_I am the luckiest woman in the world because I have her. _

She started to stir so I got back in bed and lay down and faced her. I wanted to see her eyes open for the first time today.

She opened them and jumped a little.

"Morning," I mused.

"Uh, morning, stare much," she said so I pinched her side.

"It's here Santana, it is finally here," I exclaimed.

"Uh, what's here," she asked hesitantly.

"Our graduation day, silly. What else did you think I was talking about," I asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it is here, Quinn," she said quickly.

"Geez…I'm going to shower."

"Ok, hurry up, I need to use it," she said.

Santana's point of view

I got out of bed, stretched, and then the realization hit me.

_Today I would become Mrs. Santana Fabray. Damn that sounded awesome. _

I jumped up and down and did a happy dance. Once I calmed down a little, I put the coffee pot on. Once it was done, I took a big gulp, which wasn't my finest moment. I started to cough uncontrollably.

Quinn ran out of the bathroom and to my aide.

"Are you okay," she asked nervously.

Once I caught my breath, I said, "Yea, that wasn't my smartest idea!"

She laughed, but said, "Drink the coffee! Don't inhale it. And pour me a cup."

She went back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Quinn's point of view

_Why is she so nervous? Isn't she excited to be graduating? I know we don't have future plans set in stone yet, but we'll figure it out. I better get out of here so she can come in._

I got dressed quickly into the sundress and strutted my way out of the bathroom.

"So my darling, what do you think?"

Santana froze in her place. She almost dropped the coffee cup, but held onto it at the last minute.

"Oh my God," was all she could get out. She wore the hugest smile on her face.

"Good," I asked.

"Amazing!" she replied.

"Good, your turn," I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to our room first so she could get her outfit and then to the bathroom. I pushed her inside and shut the door behind me.

"Wow," she said.

I laughed.

Santana's point of view

_My wife looks absolutely jaw dropping. She's beyond beautiful. I gotta get going so that I can see her again._

I took the quickest shower I could. I got dressed into my outfit and ran out of the room.

Once I got to the kitchen, I had breakfast waiting for me.

She smiled and said, "Lookin' good, Lopez. Here, eat!"

I walked over to the breakfast table, but before I sat down I grabbed her and pulled her into my body. I kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Ok, okay," she said when she came up for air, "we'll have time for that later as high school graduates!"

_And an officially married couple. _

I ate my breakfast and we held hands.

At 9:30am on the nose, Quinn looked out the window and yelled, "Hey, Baby, why's there a stretch limo out there?"

"I don't know, Beautiful, wanna check it out? Bring your purse," I suggested.

We both ran outside to the awaiting car. The driver was standing on the curb with a sign that read, "Fabray".

"Did you do this?" she asked as she got into the car and moved over.

"Um, no, but I know who did. Okay, Quinn, there are going to be many surprises for you today. All I ask is that you allow the happiness you're going to feel to truly envelope you," I said and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Um, okay, sure," she said and kissed me back.

Principal Figgins' point of view

"Welcome to the William McKinley High School graduation ceremony," I said precisely at 10am.

I looked over at the enthusiastic young people and smiled down at them.

"I and the administration are very happy for you and for all of your accomplishments thus far. I am certain that this graduating class will achieve great things in the future…"

Santana's point of view

I looked around to make sure everyone who was invited to the wedding was in the auditorium. I saw Ms. Marley and she waved. I saw Coach Sylvester and she saluted me. I made eye contact with Puck who made the sign for guitar. And of course my and her parents were there.

So I brought my attention back to Principal Figgins.

Principal Figgins' point of view

"…And that is why the caged bird sings! And now for the distribution of diplomas. Will the graduating class of 2013 please stand and form a line to my right? Thank you."

I watched as the students scurried around like mice to form a line. Once that was done, I instructed, "This isn't like an ordinary ceremony. You may applaud when you'd like to. Okay, let's get started…"

"Rachel Berry!" I announced and shook Rachel's hand in congratulations as she accepted her diploma. Her family applauded loudly for her. So did Brittany Pierce's family.

Santana Lopez even yelled, "Alright, Young Streisand!"

"Quinn Fabray!" I announced and watched as she graciously accepted her diploma from me. Quinn's parents stood up and applauded her along with Santana's parents.

Santana once again yelled, "That's my fiancée!"

"Santana Lopez!" I announced and saw her running at me. She accepted the diploma and raised it over her head.

"There you go, Baby!" Quinn yelled from her seat. Quinn's parents applauded and stood for her as well as Santana's parents.

"Brittany S. Pierce!" I yelled happily and watched as Brittany danced her way to me. She was very animated. She even got me to dance a little before I handed her the diploma.

After I had given out the last diploma I said, "Will the graduating class of 2013 please rise and together move your tassel from the right to the left of your cap?"

I watched with pride and then announced, "It gives me tremendous pride to announce that you, William McKinley Graduating Class of 2013, have now graduated! Congratulations!"

With that the sky was filled with caps as they were thrown up into the air. People ran to other people for hugs and kisses.

I witnessed Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray run to each other. Santana lifted Quinn up into the air and twirled her around as Quinn yelled, "We did it!"

I also saw Rachel Berry pull Brittany Pierce down to her level and kiss her passionately on her lips.

_Oh my! I'll have to get someone to look into the water system at the school. But that can wait. _

Rachel's point of view

Brittany and I led our families outside we took some photos.

Then Brittany said, "You ready?"

She started to pull me to her car.

"Where you off to," Mrs. Pierce asked.

"We gotta go, Mom," Brittany said quickly.

"Where?" my Dad asked.

"To the park," I answered him honestly.

"For what?"

"We should tell them," I said.

"I promised Santana," Brittany insisted.

"Then they can follow us," Rachel suggested.

"Um, yea," Brittany said as we began to walk to the cars.

When we stood in front of all of our cars, Brittany said, "Ok, we're going to the park for something very important. We gotta get there quickly."

With that both families got into their cars without questions.

Leroy Berry's point of view

I didn't know what exactly to think. What were we going to witness? When we got to the swings we saw this monstrous tent set up. We had to park at the end of the street. Hiram and I got out of our car and walked over to the Pierces.

"What is this," I asked.

"This is the wedding of Quinn and Santana," Mrs. Fabray interrupted as she walked up to the group.

Rachel's point of view

I ran up to my fathers and Mrs. Fabray.

"Mrs. Fabray, my apologies. They were curious and Brittany told Santana that she wouldn't tell anyone so we thought it would be appropriate to bring our families to the ceremony. They will only stay for the ceremony…" I said, but was interrupted.

"Oh, no, dear, the more the merrier. I've heard that Brittany's parents are close with Santana. The reception is at Breadstix!" Mrs. Fabray said with a smile.

As if on cue, my Dad said, "I love Breadstix! Thank you."

"Sure. Please go sit down. They should be here soon," she instructed.

Mrs. Fabray's point of view

Then I saw Puck and Coach Sylvester walking to the tent.

"Noah, why are you here?" I asked boldly.

"Quinn asked me to sing a song as they marched down the aisle, Mrs. F." Puck said honestly.

"Oh, okay, go set up then."

Coach Sylvester said, "I'm their justice of the Peace for the ceremony."

"You're kidding," I said shocked.

"Nope, I'll go set up at the altar," she said and ran off.

I shrugged.

I didn't have time to ponder that whole situation because a short woman came walking up to me with her partner and said, "Hello, I'm Heather and I met Quinn and Santana at City Hall. This is Mary. We just wanted to say thank you for inviting us. And I have their license with me."

"Thank you very much. Please enjoy yourself!"

"Mrs. Fabray," Ms. Marley asked as she approached.

"Yes?"

"Oh, good, I'm Quinn and Santana's English teacher from last year. I assigned them the poem to write together," Ms. Marley informed me.

"Oh, oh, that's right. I want to personally thank you for everything you did. You are one of the reasons for all of this," I said truthfully.

"I am honored to be here. They were great kids," she said and smiled.

"Thank you. Yes, my daughter and her wife are great. Please enjoy yourself," I said boldly.

Santana's point of view

"We did it!" Quinn exclaimed as we sat holding hands in the limo.

"Yeah, we did," I said overly nervous.

"Santana, are you okay?"

"Yes, Beautiful, I'm good," I replied.

"Oh, okay cuz it looks like you could vomit," she said mothering. She put hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever.

"Quinn, I'm fine, honestly." I said reassuringly.

I saw that we were pulling up to the curb so I turned her body to face me and grabbed her hands with my own.

"Santana, where are we? What's going on?"

"I have one question for you, my beautiful, beautiful Quinn," I said and became emotional.

She let go of my hands to wipe the tears away. Then she placed her hands back in mine.

"What's the question?"

"What are you doing the rest of your life?" I asked as I opened the door and got out. Then I turned around and assisted her out of the car. Once we were both out of the car there was thunderous applause and then it hit her.

"Oh my God, Santana, no. This isn't what I think and want it to be, is it?"

"Yes, my Beautiful Quinn, it is. Welcome to your, no our, wedding," I said.

"Mom," she saw her mother approach us. Quinn pulled her into her arms. Then Quinn lost it. She was overcome with so much emotion that she needed to cry.

"Aww, Beautiful, those are happy tears, right?" I said nervously.

"They are the happiest of tears," Quinn answered, "Santana, I love you."

"Well, then what you do say, let's get married?"

"I love you so why not," Quinn said and smiled widely.

I started to walk away, but turned around and handed Quinn the ring box.

"You may need this."

"That would be helpful. Did you see it," she asked apprehensively as she took the box from me.

"Absolutely not," I said with sincerity.

She smiled.

"I'll see you in a few," I said and was about to start to walk down the aisle.

"Wait!" she yelled, "I wanna walk with you!"

"What about that run dry, remember?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She paused for a moment and I knew that she was remembering our six-month anniversary.

Then she said, "I just want to walk with you."

Her expression in that moment was one of pure love and devotion so I simply extended my arm and she grabbed it with her arm.

Before we started everyone rose from their seats.

Puck's point of view

I saw that people were standing so I started to strum the first few chords and then began the song. As I did I saw my two great and compassionate friends as they began the rest of their lives together.

_Don't need to see you in your wedding dress_

_Don't need no flower in your hair_

_Don't need no little white church, I don't care_

_Don't need your mama in the front row_

_Or your daddy giving you away_

_Don't need no preacher telling us what we should say_

I started to really get into the song and my voice got louder and louder. I saw Quinn look at the people who were there and she smiled at each of them. I saw the smile that was plastered on Santana's face. It was huge, man!

_I don't need nothing_

_Nothing but me and you _

_I just wanna love you_

_Want you to love me too_

_Just say "I Do"_

I took a big breath and then continued.

_Don't need no mansion on a hill_

_No fancy car in a drive_

_I don't need no picket fence painted white_

_Just want to feel your hands in mine_

_To see a smile on your face_

_Just want to hold you forever and always_

_I don't need nothing_

_Nothing but me and you _

_I just wanna love you_

_Want you to love me too_

_Just say "I Do"_

_Say "I do"_

Quinn's point of view

I did a double take as I saw who was standing in front of the altar looking at us.

"Coach Sylvester," I asked dumbfounded.

She smiled.

Puck's point of view

_I don't need nothing_

_Nothing but me and you _

_I just wanna love you_

_Want you to love me too_

_Just say "I Do"_

_Say "I Do"_

_Say "I Do"_

_Say "I Do"_

_Say "I Do"_

_Say "I Do"_

_Say "I Do"_

I made sure I sang the last verse with boldness and clarity.

I think I did a great job.

Coach Sylvester's point of view

When they finally got up to the altar, they both wore huge smiles on their faces. This made me smile automatically.

"Welcome to the wedding ceremony of Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. I am beyond happy to be here to celebrate their love for each other. When Santana asked if I would do this for them there was no doubt in my mind. I had behaved badly when I stupidly threw Quinn off the Cheerios just for loving Santana. Quinn, this is my way of apologizing," I said and looked at Quinn.

She stood there and gave me a huge smile.

"I feel the need to turn this over right now to Santana and Quinn. Who wants to go first? Santana?"

Santana's point of view

"My Beautiful Quinn, I stand before you a changed woman. You and your undying love have changed me and have made me a thousand times better. Your love will never go unreturned. I promise to always be there with you and for you. Quinn, I give you my heart without any hesitation whatsoever. I belong with you for the rest of my life. I love you dearly!"

Coach Sylvester's point of view

"Quinn? Anything you'd to express?"

Quinn's point of view

"Santana, you are the love of my life and of a million lifetimes. I am a better person just from knowing you. You never cease to amaze me with how much you love me and how you show me that love everyday. I don't have to worry about not having your love. I hope you know you will always, _always_ have mine. You are my life. I live and breathe for you. You are all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need in this life. I belong with you for the rest of my life. I love you dearly!"

I noticed tears streaming down her cheeks so I wipe them away with the pads of my thumbs. Then I leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Coach Sylvester's point of view

"Now that Santana and Quinn have express their feelings for each other, it's time for the rings."

Santana got hers out of her pocket for Quinn, but before she placed it on Quinn's ring finger, she paused and looked at me.

"Please repeat after me: 'I, Santana, take you Quinn, to be my wife. I'll love you now and for the rest of our lives.'"

After she did, she slid the ring onto Quinn's finger and smiled at her.

"Ok, Quinn please get Santana's ring and repeat after me: 'I, Quinn, take you Santana, to be my wife. I'll love you now and for the rest of our lives.'"

After Quinn repeated these sentences in a shaky voice she slid the ring onto Santana's finger.

They both looked down and laughed out loud.

"We got each other the exact same ring," Santana exclaimed happily.

Quinn smiled and chuckled.

"It goes to show us all that these two right here are made for each other. So without future ado, I am beyond pleased to introduce for the first time, _anywhere_ Mrs. Quinn and Santana Fabray!" I exclaimed as I threw up the marriage license that Heather handed to me earlier. When they saw what I was holding they hooted and hollered.

The park exploded with applause for Quinn and Santana.

Once the applause died down a little, I announced, "Oh, oh, Santana, you may now kiss your bride!"

She closed the gap between her and Quinn. Santana pulled Quinn close to her and kissed her passionately.

Author's Note:

"I Do" is a really beautiful Country song by Kyle Jacobs who is Kellie Pickler's husband. I heard him perform the song during this season of "Dancing with the Stars" which Ms. Pickler won. She was fabulous. For those who may not know Kellie Pickler was a contestant on a past season of American Idol and that's how she started her singing career. When I heard this song I thought it was perfect for this story.

Well, my dear friends, that is the conclusion of "Unexpectedly Yours". I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews/alerts/favorites you gave this story.

I hope you follow me to my next story.

But for now, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart again. You'll never know what you've given me and my writing!

Thank you.


End file.
